Mi Obsecion S&S UA ANG PFF
by peluches0901
Summary: Ella una tonta enamorada, El un tonto enamorado, ambos compartiendo el mismo sentimiento, pero el silencio reinante los lleva a tomar caminos distintos. Un amor, el tiempo y los errores que cometemos.
1. Prologo

Hola amigs! , ando con mucha inspiracion ultimamente, asique he decidido crear otro fic, este fic esta inspirado en un songfic que he hecho, digamos que es la version extendida del songfic Romeo y Julieta.

Obviamente como ya lo saben es un Serena & Seiya, aclaro que es un universo alterno, por ende no habra villanos (mas que la vida misma), ni transformaciones (mas que el paso del tiempo), espero que mi nueva idea les guste, aca les dejo un pequeño prologo, para que me hagan saber si es de su agrado.  
>Besos a tods y mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nueva historia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Llega cierto momento en la vida de uno que siempre se presenta una decisión difícil a tomar, a veces guiados por el costumbrismo, la soledad y hasta por la sociedad misma, uno cae preso de las redes de lo que llamamos "errores".

En ocasiones estos errores son para bien, y marcan un camino distinto al que planeábamos, pero y que pasa si por mas maravilloso que sea ese camino nos seguimos aferrando a nuestro plan inicial, que hay de malo en desear volver el tiempo atrás y tomar otras decisiones.

Este fic trata de eso, de cómo quisiéramos a veces que realmente existiera el famoso D'elorean de volver al futuro para transportarnos a aquel instante en que una simple acción o unas simples palabras cambian nuestras vidas.

Esta es una historia real en donde hay dos personas, un amor, los errores, el tiempo, mas errores, mas tiempo, la añoranza de unos brazos, el deseo del reencuentro, los besos olvidados, las palabras no dichas a tiempo, los corazones rotos, mas tiempo y mas amor…. de esa forma nace **MI OBSESION**


	2. Cap 1 Encantado de conocerte

"Encantad de conocerte"

POV SERENA

¿Qué como me llamo? Esa es fácil, Serena Tsukino, tengo 20 años, trabajo como ayudante en un consultorio aquí en Osaka, al terminar la preparatoria no tenia decidido que estudiar, y en estos momentos tampoco tengo la bendita idea, solo disfruto y ando por la vida, cada tanto cambio de trabajo, me aburro fácilmente y nada me completa, es por eso que he decidió dejar que el destino me indique que iré a estudiar, porque se que nunca es tarde para hacerlo. Mientras aquí estoy.

Es el 4 de diciembre del año 1999 y en estos momentos me estoy preparando para salir a bailar como cada noche junto a mi amiga Molly, ella es una amiga especial, hicimos la prepa juntas y aun mantenemos ese lazo, cada sábado salimos a bailar y allí nos encontramos siempre a mi gran amigo Haruka, gracias a él nos conocen en el ambiente, y siempre tenemos entradas gratis como así también los tragos, es genial.

Ya son las once de la noche y el timbre de casa suena.

- **Serena, llego Molly** – escucho a mi madre que me avisa

- **Sube Molly** – grito desde mi recamara, mientras aun sigo buscando que ponerme.

- **Hay Sere, de nuevo no estas lista** – me reprocha mi amiga, me volteo y la veo recargada sobre la puerta su pelo rojo ya largo a través de los años ondulados haciendo una copia exacta de las olas del mar con la brisa matutina, sus ojos verdes ahora con un marcado ceño fruncido, llevaba puesto una remera con finos breteles en color verde agua, y una pollera con pequeñas tablitas acorde a la remera. Unos delicados zapatos de satén verde en combinación. Siempre perfecta.

- **Lo siento Molly es que no me decido, mira si hoy va y….-** pero ella no me dejo continuar

**- serena eres mi amiga, y por eso te hablo con la verdad, hace tres meses ya que lo vemos cada sábado y jamás te has atrevido hablarle** – termino su reproche entrando al dormitorio y sentándose en mi cama, haciendo lugar entre toda la ropa tirada – **no quiero ser la mala en esta historia, pero realmente crees que hoy será distinto** – me preguntaba mientras doblaba las ropas esparcidas.

**- Se que si amiga, hoy me voy animar, aunque sea a preguntarle su nombre** – termine diciéndole mientras observaba mi reflejo, el…. Mi Príncipe…. Mi obsesión, como solía decirle, ese joven de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules como el mas bello de los zafiros, él …. Por quien cada sábado iba al mismo lugar, me sentaba en la misma barra, observándolo, esperando y deseando que algún día se fije en mi.

**- ¿Estas lista?** – me pregunta Molly sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- **Si, vamos **– le digo mientras le sofrío y tomo la chaqueta de corderoy color bordo, el taxi tocaba por 2º vez el claxon y nosotras nos despedimos rápidamente de mis padres y salimos hacia Starlight.

Llegamos temprano, mas que de costumbre, por suerte no había nadie haciendo cola aun, así que nos dirigimos directamente hacia el área VIP, sabiendo que Haruka iría primero para allí.

Me senté en la barra, cruzando delicadamente mis piernas, la pollera que había elegido para esta noche era tan ajustada y corta que apenas podía realizar movimientos.

- **Buenas noches Serena** – Me saludo con una gran sonrisa Jedite, el barman mas lindo que había visto pero siempre tan serio y hasta amargado podría decir - **¿lo de Siempre?** – me pregunto mientras me mostraba unas fresas.

**- Solo tu me conoces le dije** – asintiendo. Y en un instante tenia ante mi, Daiquiri de Fresas, Molly por su parte ya estaba apoyada en el barandal, observando quienes iban entrando al lugar, sabia que lo esperaba, todavía no entendía como alguien tan linda como ella podía estar con él. Me levante y me acerque apoyando mi espalda al barandal. – **No me dijiste que él iba a venir también, sino no me hubiera molestado en venir** – le dije haciéndome la ofendida y mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba ella

- **disculpa amiga, sucede que la verdad no tengo ganas de estar toda la noche sentada en una barra echando raíces como tu** – me contesta sacándome la lengua en forma burlona. Tenía razón, no era justo, así que al deje ahí a la espera de su galante príncipe, si a eso puede llamársele así .

Me encamine nuevamente hacia la barra, sola, revolviendo los trozos de hielo de mi trago, observando como el lugar se iba llenando cada vez mas, los minutos iban pasando, las horas iban pasando, tres quince de la madrugada, jamás había venido tan tarde, quizás hoy no vendría. Por supuesto ya iba por mi 4 trago de la noche pero no me importaba.

Ya estaba resignada que tendría que esperar otra semana cuando de pronto veo a Andrew, iba a levantar la mano para saludarlo pero reaccione mucho mas abrupta cuando vi en compañía de quien se encontraba.

Entonces lo tome del brazo y lo jale hacia mi - **¿Andrew como has estado?** – le pregunte con una radiante sonrisa, sabia que obraba mal, sabia perfectamente lo que el sentía por mi, me sentí una basura al hacer aquello pero no me quedaba otra opción, este era mi pasaje y no lo desaprovecharía

-**Hola Serena, bien ¿y tu?-** me pregunto cortésmente.

-**Ya sabes como siempre, divirtiéndome un rato** – le dije mientras arreglaba la arrugada de saco que le había producido. – **Y a que se debe que estés con este traje **– le dije guiñándole el ojo.

-**Es que era la fiesta de graduación de mi hermana de allí venimos** – venimos, de la palabra venir en plural, eso quiere decir que efectivamente están juntos.

-**ahhh, mira tu, así que Una termino la prepa, que bueno…..emmm….. Andrew Sabes tengo que pedirte un favor –** le dije aplicando el juego de pestañas, sabia volvía loco a cualquiera – me presentas a tu amigo – al momento de hacerle esa pregunta me sentí como el demonio, su sonrisa se convirtió en una leve línea en su rostro y desvió su mirada de la mía.

-**Por supuesto** – me dijo cortésmente y se dirigió a buscar a su amigo, por dios era todo un adonis, tenia un traje negro simple, pero para nada común, una camisa de seda y una corbata negra, sus ojos brillaban aun mas con la intensa luz negra que nos iluminaba en aquella barra. A medida que se iban acercando, lo vi mirarme detenidamente, de abajo hacia arriba, del mismo modo que yo lo estaba haciendo, como queriendo sin saber inmortalizar aquella imagen en nuestras mentes.

– **Serena Tsukino, él es mi amigo Seiya Kou**- Seiya que nombre mas perfecto, único. Ahora mi adonis, mi Príncipe mi obsesión ya tenia un nombre SEIYA…

**- Encantando **– me dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se reverencia ante mi tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en ella, sus labios eran suaves y de pronto como una descarga eléctrica mi cuerpo se sacudió, algo dentro de mi pude sentir que cambio, y se que él también lo sintió

**POV SEIYA**

Mi nombre es Seiya Kou, tengo 21 años, soy dueño de una pequeña pero importante en Osaka, en realidad el negocio mucho no me interesa, pero es algo que vine ya de la familia y al ser hijo único debo hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares. Mi único escape al mundo verdadero es Starlight, ir cada sábado es para mi la conexión con el mundo, ya que los dias de semana se me complica por el trabajo, pero mi amigo Andrew hace que cada sábado vayamos, y la pasamos bien. Aunque yo se que me hace ir porque anda detrás de una chica, nunca me dijo quien era ni como se llamaba, pero es un gran amigo, y siempre puedo contar con el, así que porque no ir.

Pero hoy era un día especial, Unazuki su hermana tenia su fiesta de graduación, y me ha invitado, por eso elegí este traje negro, con la camisa de seda blanca y corbata negra, parecía un Men in Black en serio, solo me faltaban los lentes, pero no, hoy la estrella es Unazuki.

Termine de vestirme, me puse un poco de loción y salí como un rayo, para variar llegaría tarde. Me subí al auto, por cierto manejo un _Volkswagen_ Gol modelo 98 rojo como el fuego, con los vidrios completamente negros, me gusta la intimidad.

Acelere lo mas que pude, menos mas que estoy en una ciudad chica y nada queda muy lejos, llegue al hotel donde se haría el evento, por suerte todavía no habían hecho la aparición los egresados.

- **Casi, no llegas** – me decía entre risas Andrew mientras golpeaba mi espalda.

- **Lo se, lo se, pero ya me conoces una belleza como yo necesita de su tiempo para lucirse** – las carcajadas continuaron. – **Oye, ¿nos quedaremos hasta el final?** – quise saber si en realidad iríamos a la disco, pero con el no tengo que decir todo realmente me conoce.

- **Por supuesto, necesito mi dosis semanal** – contesto con una sonrisa picara, entonces si, el iría a ver a la mujer de sus sueños y yo a seguir buscando la mía.

La cena fue agradable y Unazuki estaba hermosa debo admitirlo, pero no debo verla como mujer, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Cuando había comenzado todo el tema del baile ya eran las 3 de la madrugada, y como por arte de magia Andrew y yo nos desaparecimos.

Llegamos y el lugar se encontraba lleno de gente, la cola era largísima, conocía al gorila de la puerta, le hice señas y entramos enseguida. Andrew comenzó a recorrer el lugar en busca de su objetivo, yo le seguía y de pronto veo que mi amigo es detenido, alguien lo tira del brazo y lo acerca a la barra

- **Andrew ¿como has estado?** – escucho una voz melodiosa, como si por un momento para que ella hablara el lugar se hubiera silenciado, era una voz angelical, no detuve mi paso, avance uno, dos tres pasos mas y voltee, era hermosa, con unos celestes tan puros como el mismo cielo en un día perfecto, sus mejillas estaban de un tinte carmín y sus labios de un rosa locamente atractivos, llevaba un peinado extraño, su cabello era de un rubio tan brilloso, que podía dejar ciego a cualquiera, tenia puesta una pollera que apenas terminaba de cubrirle sus partes de color negra y encima de todo un pequeño tajo en su pierna derecha, una remerita que no sabría diferenciar si es gris o negra pero si tiene muchos destellos, toda ella brilla, y su espalda totalmente desnuda, adornada simplemente por unos cordeles, que supongo atan esa remera, como quisiera de a uno ir desatándolos, entonces mi amigo se da vuelta, en sus ojos veo tristeza, algo le pasaba, de pronto se encuentra con mi mirada y me sonríe.

- **Ven quiero presentarte a alguien** – me jala del saco y me acerca aquella rubia despampanante, sentada recargando sus brazos sobre la barra, me sofríe, y yo quedo estúpidamente hipnotizado con su sonrisa – **Serena Tsukino, él es mi amigo Seiya Kou**- Serena, es como Selene la diosa de la luna….. si esa es la descripción perfecta para ella…. Eso es ella, una diosa.

**- Encantado** – le digo haciendo una reverencia y tomando su suave y delicada mano, donde deposito un beso. En ese preciso momento, una descarga eléctrica me recorre todo el cuerpo, busco sus ojos, y allí lo descubro, se que ella lo sintió también.

-**Encantada yo** – me dijo con una picara sonrisa.

- **Bueno Serena lo siento, pero debemos irnos, nos vemos** – dijo en forma abrupta mi rubio amigo, jalando de mi, y alejándome de aquella hermosa diosa.

- **Pero que te sucede te has vuelto loco** – le pregunto sacudiéndome su mano de encima

**- No, es que, quiero buscarla** – me dijo bajando la vista, algo no iba bien, lo conozco.

**- Puedes decirme la verdad realmente que es lo que te sucede** – me quede observándolo, pero no me respondió, desapareció entre la multitud. Cuando se le pase se que volverá, mientras tanto yo no debía perder mi oportunidad, camine nuevamente sobre mis pasos hasta la barra, buscándola. Allí estaba de espaldas, y pude observar cada curva de su cuerpo, como jugaba con su pelo y sonreía al idiota que estaba a su lado, lo odiaba porque estaba coqueteando con ella de seguro, no me gusta parecer un acosador decidí seguir de largo.

Quise pasar desapercibido pero un imbecil volcó su trago en mi traje, intente sacudir la bebida y una delicada mano apareció con un pañuelo, reconocí inmediatamente a quien le pertenecía, levante la mirada y allí la tenía frente a mí con una gran y calida sonrisa. Tome el pañuelo y trate de secar lo más que pude, no había razón de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, mañana la enviaría a la tintorería.

-**Gracias **– le dije devolviéndole ahora lo que parecía un trapo todo sucio, ella lo miro frunció el ceño y poso su mano sobre la mía devolviéndomelo nuevamente.

-**Puedes quedártelo, ya no sirve** – me contesto cortésmente **–¿ me permitirías invitarte un trago?** – cuando me pregunto aquello no podía creerlo, una joven decidida aparte de hermosa, eso me gusto, pero me hacia sentir fuera de lugar.

**-¿Y que tal si soy yo el que te invita uno?** – le dije utilizando un tono suave y seductor, ella se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza .

-**Vamos estamos entrando al siglo XXI permíteme invitarte** – volvió a insistir, haciendo señas que me sentara, el joven con quien ella se encontraba hablando anteriormente se corrió y dejo libre el asiento de lado. Acepte gustosamente. – **Tomas Fernet con coca ¿cierto? **– me dijo mientras le hacia señas al barman.

-**Me has estado observando o tan predecible soy** – le pregunte en forma coqueta.

-**Un poco de ambas** – me dijo a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo, el barman trajo rápidamente mi trago y un Daiquiri de Fresas para ella.

**-Cuéntame algo de ti, porque al parecer sabes mucho de mi** – le dije mientras tomaba el primer sorbo, ella sonrió.

**-En realidad no se nada de ti, solo que acostumbras a tomar….-**

**-Sino hace rato que no te la hubieras sacado de encima** – dijo a modo de chiste el rubio que se encontraba a mi lado, no me gusto su comentario y voltee a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, pero la risa de mi diosa me hizo relajar y voltee a verla.

-**Seiya Kou, te presento a Haruka Tenor mi mejor amigo** – me hizo señas señalándolo a ese, ya me caía mal.

**-Un gusto** – le dije estirando la mando para saludarlo, el dudo un instante y respondió el gesto me apretó tan fuerte la mano y tiro un poco de mi.

-**Te advierto algo, Gatita es como mi pequeña hermana, si la llegas a lastimar, te las veras conmigo** – me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y luego se alejo, camino por detrás mío y se acerco a ella **– te veo después gatita** – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla

-**Adiós Haru y gracias** – una vez que el rubio se mezclo entre la gente, ella volteo a verme nuevamente – **no le prestes atención siempre ha sido sobre protector conmigo**.

-**Ah….ya veo, y siempre amenaza de muerte a tus conquistas** – sin darme cuenta me había puesto en evidencia.

-**No, la verdad que nunca lo ha hecho, pero…..** – se quedo pensando, me recorrió con la mirada y cuando sus celestes se encontraron con los míos me sonrió **– tu no eres una conquista** – luego volteo dándome la espalda y continuo con su trago. Toda ella era perfecta, delicada, simpática, atenta, decidida, que mas me mostraría. En la disco comenzó el momento de las baladas, y sentí esta como mi oportunidad, me bebí de un sorbo lo que quedo de mi trago, me puse de pie colocándome a su lado y extendiendo mi mano.

**-¿Quieres Bailar?-** ella sonrió tomo de un sorbo lo que quedaba del daiquiri y se puso en pie, se ve que no era su primer trago puesto que se tambaleo un poco al pararse, pero no dejaba de ser perfecta.

La música comenzó, era un excelente tema, para tener como primera canción,

**to really love a woman** / para amar realmente a una mujer

**to understand her, you gotta know her deep inside** / Para entenderla, tu debes conocer su profundo interior.

la ayude a subir los dos escalones que nos separaba de la pista central, y en medio de ella la hice girar una vez lentamente coloque mi mano izquierda en su cintura dejando la otra libre.

ella coloco ambas manos en mis hombros y dejo caer también su rostro en mi pecho, el corazón comenzó acelerarse frenéticamente queriendo salir, queriendo grita algo, que no sabia que podía ser.

**hear every thought, see every dream** / oir cada pensamiento, contemplar cada sueño

**and give her wings when she wants to fly** / y darle alas cuando ella quiera volar  
><strong>then when you find yourself lying helpless, in her arms<strong> / Luego cuando te encuentres refugiado inevitablemente, en sus brazos

**you know you really love a woman** / sabrás que realmente amas a una mujer

Podia sentir su agitado respirar, y su acelerado corazon, juntos cincidiamos en el galope cual cuadrilla de caballos cabalgando a la par. Asi eran nuestros desbocados corazones, juntos danzando.

**when you love a woman, you tell her that she´s really wanted** / cuando amas a una mujer, le dices que la necesitas realmente  
><strong>when you love a woman, you tell her that she´s the one<strong> / cuando amas a una mujer, le dices que ella es la elegida  
><strong>cuz she needs somebody, to tell her that it´s gonna last forever<strong> / porque ella necesita alguien, que le diga que esto durará por siempre  
><strong>so tell me have you ever really, really really ever loved a woman<strong>? / entonces dime ¿alguna vez has amado realmente a una mujer?

Solo hasta hoy nunca le había prestado atención a la letra de este tema, porque no lo se, pero ahora al escuchar es verdad, creo que nunca había amado a una mujer, siempre tuve conquistas mas no amor, pero….que esto que ella despierta en mi

**to really love a woman / **para amar realmente a una mujer**  
>let her hold you, till you know how she needs to be touched  **deja que ella te sostenga, hasta que sepas como ella necesita ser tocada**  
>you´ve gotta breathe her, really taste her  **tienes que "respirarla", saborearla realmente **  
>till you can feel her, in your blood  **hasta que la sientas, en tu sangre**  
>when you can see your unborn children, in her eyes  **cuando puedas ver el hijo que viene, en sus ojos**  
>you know you really love a woman  **sabrás que realmente amas a una mujer

Instintivamente la alejo de mi pecho para poder ver sus celestes, y como poseido por aquella cancion, acaricio su delicado rostro, sus ojos brillan intensamente, sus labios se tuercen en una leve y picara sonrisa

**when you love a woman, you tell her that she´s really wanted ****/ **cuando amas a una mujer, le dices que la necesitas realmente**  
>when you love a woman, you tell her that she´s the one  **cuando amas a una mujer, le dices que ella es la elegida**  
>cuz she needs somebody, to tell her that you´ll always be together  **porque ella necesita que le digan que ustedes siempre van a estar juntos **  
>so tell me have you ever really, really really ever loved a woman?  **entonces dime ¿alguna vez has amado realmente a una mujer?

Si queria decirle que siempre estaría a su lado, que nunca le faltaría, quería decirle que ella era la elegida, ahi en ese momento, a escasos minutos de conocernos quería decirle que era mi mundo.

**you got to give her some faith, hold her tight / **tienes que tenerle algo de fé, retenerla fuertemente**  
>a little tenderness, you gotta treat her right  **un poco de ternura, tienes que tratarla bien**  
>she will be there for you, taking good care of you  **ella estará ahí por ti, cuidando muy bien de tí**  
>you really gotta love your woman, yeah...  **realmente tienes que amar a tu mujer, si...

Entonces como si alguna fuerza superior fuera la culpable poco a poco comenzamos acortar el espacio que nos separaba, poco a poco mis labios fueron rozando los suyos y así sentí su delicioso sabor, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza totalmente distinta a la que nuestros cuerpos marcaban

**and when you find yourself lying helpless, in her arms / **y cuando te encuentres refugiado inevitablemente, en sus brazos**  
>you know you really love a woman  **sabrás que realmente amas a una mujer

Y con mi mano libre la tome de la nuca, aumentando la pasión y la intensidad de ese hermoso beso, ella cerró aun mas sus brazos aprisionándome y acercando mas, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados el uno al otro, que sabia ella podría sentir todo lo que me estaba pasando

**when you love a woman, you tell her that she´s really wanted ****/ **cuando amas a una mujer, le dices que la necesitas realmente**  
>when you love a woman, you tell her that she´s the one  **cuando amas a una mujer, le dices que ella es la elegida**  
>cuz she needs somebody, to tell her that it´s gonna last forever  **porque ella necesita alguien, que le diga que esto durará por siempre**  
>so tell me have you ever really, really really ever loved a woman?  **entonces dime ¿alguna vez has amado realmente a una mujer?

**POV SERENA**

Tan calidos y dulces labios parecían salidos de la novela romántica mas Linda de todos los tiempos.

Como podría estar pasando aquello, quizás, solo quizás porque lo he anhelado hace ya tanto tiempo, aun no puedo creer como nuestras lenguas danzan con tanto desenfrenamiento.

Los pulmones me piden a gritos un poco de aire pero no puedo, no puedo separarme de esos labios, no puedo dejar de sentirlo mío. Es como si todo el universo me estuviera diciendo que es realmente él el hombre de mi vida, que es el por quien siempre he esperado.

**Just**** tell me have you ever really, really really ever loved a woman? ****/ **solo dime, ¿alguna vez has amado realmente, pero realmente a una mujer?  
><strong>Just tell me have you ever really, really ever loved a woman?  **solo dime, ¿alguna vez has amado realmente, pero realmente a una mujer?

La canción llega a su fin, pero nuestros labios apenas si se separan, ambos quedamos con nuestras frentes unidas dándonos pequeños besos intentando recuperar el aliento y otro tema comienza, pero nosotros nunca dejamos de estar en movimiento, siempre al ritmo de nuestros corazones. De pronto el se endereza mirando hacia un punto, y vuelve la mirada a mi.

-**Lo siento, debo irme** – me dice depositando un dulce beso en mis labios, de inmediato supe que mi rostro era una mala carta en contra mía – **te veo después mi dulce bombón** – me dijo a la vez que me daba un beso suave y corto. No pude decirle nada, había quedado parada en medio de la pista, sola, totalmente hipnotizada por sus besos.

-**Hey Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?** – mi amiga pasa su mano frente a mis ojos, quitándome del trance en que había quedado, la miro y ella sonríe ampliamente – **Lo vi todo, te felicito** – me dice alegre y nos abrazamos a la vez que damos saltitos de emoción.- **Bueno y…** - la observo sin comprender a que se refiere – **cuéntame cuando se verán de nuevo **– caí en la cuenta, no habíamos arreglado nada, solo sabia su nombre, no sabia donde vivía, ni su teléfono, nada de nada, mi amiga comenzó a notar el pánico en mi ojos – **Por dios Serena dime que han quedado en algo.**

-**La verdad Molly….** – baje la mirada – **no le pregunte nada, solo se que se llama Seiya Kou, pero ahora que me doy cuenta no me dio su telefono ni me pidió el mío, tampoco se donde vive **– mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse – **ni cuando nos veremos nuevamente.**

**-No puedo creerlo amiga – **me consuela mientras me saca de la pista** – será posible que seas tan despistada.**

**-Es que no lo entiendes, cuando lo tengo frente a mi, todo desaparece, todo de mi mente desaparece, preocupaciones, angustias, personas, él es lo único que existe – **le dije mientras tomaba ambas manos junto a las mías

**-Ni que fuera alguien importante – **la vos de Haruka me hizo estremecer, voltee a verlo con disgusto y le peque una palmada en el brazo** – Oye gatita y eso por que – me pregunto frotándose donde le había pegado.**

**-Por asustarlo de ese modo, ¿por qué lo has amenazado? – **le exigí saber poniendo mis brazos en jarra demostrando mi enojo.

**-Porque es la verdad, no me gusta nada ese muchacho, y tampoco mentí en que se las vería conmigo si te hace sufrir.**

**-Puedes estar tranquilo Haru, se que él jamás lo haría –** Le dije tomándolo del brazo para dirigirnos a la salida, había sido una grandiosa noche, era momento de volver a casa

**Bueno gente espero ansiosa sus comentarios, a ver que les parece la historia, les interesa? Quieren mas? Criticas, halagos y tomatazos bien recibido! besosss**


	3. Cap 2 Mi Vecino

**Capitulo Nº 2 "Mi Vecino"**

POV SERENA

Ya es miércoles 8 de diciembre, y aun me dura el deslumbramiento que Seiya causo en mi, sigo sin poder creerme que terrible adonis se haya fijado en mi. Son las 12:15 del mediodía, solo quince minutos mas y podré salir almorzar, adoro esta hora del trabajo, dos hermosas horas para disfrutar de algo calentito que comer, lo único malo es que esta nevando demasiado.

Doce treinta, puntualmente Molly vino a buscarme.

-**Hay amiga, aun no se como haré para encontrarlo, y si el sábado no me registra y si se olvido de mi** – le pregunte mientras la tomaba del brazo, buscando calor, dado que hacia demasiado frío para mi gusto.

**-Serena ya calmate, lo mas probable es que el sábado se vean, sabes que el nunca a dejado de ir** – sus palabras honestamente no me reconfortaban, la ansiedad me llegaba hasta los huesos, mi estomago nerviosamente no dejaba de darme de a sacudones.

Llegamos e hicimos nuestra orden, hablamos de cosas sin importancia y sobre su novio por supuesto, que me regalo esto, que me dijo aquello, se que mi amiga es feliz junto él pero no me cae ni un poco. Para rematar el momento lo veo cruzar la puerta del resto – **Maldición** – susurre por lo bajo mirando hacia la ventana haciendo como que no lo había visto.

-**Buenas tardes, hermosas damas** – saludo el muy patán.

**-Netflite cariño, pudiste venir** – saludaba efusivamente Molly colgándose de su cuello, el deposito un corto beso en los labios de mi pelirroja amiga y se acerco para saludarme, puse mi mejilla llena de comida para recibir el saludo.

**-No vas a conseguir ningún novio si comes de esa forma en publico** – me dijo el descarado mientras corría una de las sillas y se unía a nuestra mesa. Yo lo observe y le di mi mejor sonrisa falsa, el sabia perfectamente porque era que tanto me molestaba, continué comiendo, mientras los tortolos a mi lado no paraban de besuquearse, me revolvía el estomago.

**-Bueno Molly he de irme,.**

**-Pero Serena aun te quedan cuarenta minutos** – me controlaba mientras observaba su reloj.

**-Si lo se pero es que olvide que tenia que pasar por el banco a retirar algo de dinero**

**-¿quieres que te acompañemos?-** lo ultimo que necesitaba era tener a estos melosos cerca mío, para quedar como siempre, la tercera en discordia, la solitaria, la solterona.

**-No gracias amiga –** le dije con una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro, me despedí de ambos, deje la parte que me correspondía pagar y me fui.

Camine un par de cuadras, la zona bancaria no estaba muy lejos de donde almorzábamos, deslice la tarjeta por la puerta y entre, retire el dinero para lo que restaba de la semana, para comprarme algo que ponerme para este fin de semana y por supuesto para la salida del sábado.

Salí y la puerta cerro de sopetón detrás de mi, el golpe me hizo levantar la vista, era como si alguien me estuviera diciendo "mira….mira", y allí veo un _Volkswagen_ Gol modelo 98 rojo fuego y vidrios polarizados, baje la vista de nuevo, estoy por doblar la esquina y la llave de la oficina se me cae, en dirección a donde estaba aquel vehículo, eran realmente señales de que debía observar ese vehículo o solo una estupida imaginación de mi retorcida mente, levante la llave, continué viendo el vehículo. Doy media vuelta y escucho mi nombre **"Serena",** alguien me llamaba miro hacia todos lados y detrás mío estacionado veo a mi querido Haruka.

**-¿te llevo gatita**? – me pregunta haciéndose el galán, con el frío que estaba haciendo agradecí al habérmelo encontrado.

**-¿por qué será que siempre te encuentro cuando mas te necesito?** – le dije con una alegre sonrisa.

**-será que somos almas gemelas hermanita** – me dice el chistosamente y abre la puerta, subo el auto el da la vuelta y se sube.- **¿vuelves al trabajo?**

–**Si lamentablemente si** – enciende el auto y cuando arranca algo me hace voltear la cabeza, y allí lo veo, subiendo al _Volkswagen_ – **ES EL ¡! ES EL!-** comencé a gritar, cosa que hizo a Haru detenerse del susto que le hice pegar.

-**Serena ¿estas bien? ¿qué te sucede?**

**-Por dios Haru pon reversa Seiya va en aquel coche** – señale en la dirección al vehículo, mi amigo estaba por hacerlo, pero justo dio el semáforo en verde y todos los autos venían hacia nosotros. – **Dios no puedo creerlo, era el…..en ese auto**-

**-Gatita, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que lo veas, lo terminaras espantando, y nada de seguirlo, eso te hace quedar como una desesperada** – me reprendía mientras iba conduciendo rumbo a la oficina. Baje la mirada y deje que todos los nervios me invadieran, lo vi…si lo pude ver, con eso me conformaba, con verlo. - **¿me estas escuchando?- **me pregunto de manera seria, siempre pasaba lo mismo, me gustaba un chico, Haru no hacia mas que darme concejos para caerles bien y que no me tomen por fácil, pero si el quisiera tomarme de esa forma para nada me importaría. Mi mentecita comenzó a reírse de todas las cosas que podría llegar hacer por mi Seiya….una picara sonrisa me delato **- ¿gatita?-**

-**Si, si te oi ya lo se Haru, pero es que él, es distinto, me pasan cosas muy fuertes** – intente explicarme.

-**Serena siempre dices lo mismo** – dijo rodando sus ojos.

Llegamos a la oficina y me despedí de él, el resto del día se me hizo mas largo todavía.

Al llegar a casa le telefonee a Molly explicándole lo que había sucedido, quedamos que nos juntaríamos al día siguiente en la hora de almuerzo. Así paso el jueves y también el viernes, en ambas ocasiones fuimos adrede al banco para ver podía encontrarme con el pero no había sucedido, no podía contar con tanta suerte. Al momento de despedirnos quedamos en vernos en casa mañana para arreglarnos y salir a la disco como cada sábado.

Me había levantado muy temprano, ayude con los quehaceres domésticos y pronto ya era el mediodía, almorzamos muy tranquilos, a las cuatro de la tarde me encontraba durmiendo mi siesta, para poder estar toda la noche despierta; cuando de pronto el azoteo fuerte de una puerta me despertó, me senté rápidamente en la cama del susto y veo a Molly intentando recuperar el aire, salte de la cama y fui auxiliarla, estaba toda roja.

-**Molly que te ha pasado que te sucedió** – le dije mientras tomaba un vaso de agua de encima del escritorio y se lo daba para que se recupere, levanto la vista animadamente y me tomo de las manos.

-**No me lo vas a creer, tienes que vestirte urgente vamos** – me dijo soltando de mi mano, comenzó a revolver mi ropero hasta encontrar unos jean y una remera, me los lanzo a la cabeza – **Serena no perdamos tiempo apresúrate** – comencé a vestirme, pero al intentar hacerlo rápido se me complicaba pasar las piernas por el jean.

-**Por dios Molly, tranquilízate un poco y dime que sucede** – ella aun estaba agitada, se sentó para recomponerse mientras yo seguía vistiéndome.

**-Seiya….aquí….a la vuelta de la esquina** – de pronto mi corazón se detuvo y quede observándola, no podía ser…. – **APRESURATE!-** me grito una vez mas, gracias a eso pude concentrarme y la rapidez con la que termine de vestirme fue casi inhumana. Ate mi pelo con un rodete rápido, ya que estaba sin cepillar y salimos disparadas como balas, ella delante, guiándome.

Llegamos a la esquina de mi casa y cruzamos la calle, doblamos hacia la izquierda y a solo veinte metros ella se detuvo de golpe, señalándome el vehículo, vi la patente y efectivamente, era la del auto de él. Comencé a idear en mi cabeza que decirle, como avanzar, si me hacia la distraída o si lo abordara ni bien saliera.

- **Entro en esa casa –** señalándome aquella que tenia una puerta de color arena, al igual que los marcos de las ventanas, las cuales estaban cubiertas con cortinas de voal manteca, en el pórtico un farol comenzaba a encenderse y nos quedamos expectantes algún movimiento.

**-¿estas segura no?-** volví a preguntarle y ella solo me afirmo con la cabeza. La luz de arriba se prendió, de seguro quizás, esa es la casa de la novia y ahora están yendo a la habitación y nosotras aquí paradas como dos marmotas. De pronto se fue mi buen humor, de solo pensar en el hecho que el podría estar allí, besando otros labios que no sean los míos….sentía el mundo desvanecerse, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que me negaba a que cayeran. –** Vamonos** – le dije a la vez que tiraba de su brazo.

-**Pero ¿qué te sucede?-** quiso saber mi amiga con un leve tono de preocupación – **tanto que lo has buscado, esta a la vuelta de tu casa Serena, acaso ¿no me crees?, tu eres de aquí del barrio ¿quién vive allí?** – esa ultima pregunta me termino por descolocar mas aun, el viento comenzó a soplar, levantando algunos copos de nieve y haciéndolos revolotear a mi alrededor, eso lo tomaba como una señal, una señal que me estaba diciendo que me fuera urgente de allí, antes de llevarme una gran desilusión.

**-No lo se** – le conteste mientras emprendía mi marcha de retirada, pero ella volvió a tirar de mi haciéndome voltear en mi lugar, de no ser porque justo la casa donde estábamos paradas tenia un cerco, me hubiese caído del giro, me sostuve con mi mano libre antes de caer al piso y clave mi mirada.

**-No me vengas con ese cuento, hace ya nueve años que vives aquí y me vas a decir que no sabes quien vive a la vuelta de tu casa** – me pregunto inquisidoramente, mientras sus manos las apoyaba en su cintura en forma de jarra, mostrándome su enojo.

- **No conozco a mucha gente del barrio, ya lo sabes, solo a Amy, que vive a tres casas de la mía pero no nos hablamos mucho porque ella es muy tímida y callada, pero coincidimos en segundo de la secundaria ye s por eso que tenemos algo que podría llamar una amistad. En diagonal a mi casa vive Alan que por mas que muchas veces quise que sucediera algo jamás se fijo en mi, y en la esquina ya sabes que vive Andrew, pero mas allá de ellos no conozco a nadie mas en el barrio.-** termine con mi largo listado de amigos que estas calles me había dado, no eran muchos, dado que para mi la amistad es algo que no tomo muy a la ligera, y si soy amiga de Molly es porque desde pequeñas estamos juntas.

**-Pero que acaso no te escuchas a ti misma** – Pregunto estallando en risas, me quede observándola – **No dijiste que Andrew vive en la esquina** – asentí con un tímido movimiento de cabeza – **y que tal si vamos a tomarnos un te con él y de paso como quien no quiere la cosa le preguntamos que haría Seiya por estos lados** – tenia que aceptar que a veces mi amiga tenia grandes ideas.

Corrimos hasta la casa de nuestro amigo, pero nadie se encontraba en casa, ya el frío me había llegado hasta los huesos por no haber salido con alguna chaqueta. Al ver que nadie respondía nos fuimos hacia mi casa, fui rápidamente hacia la cocina y prepare las cosas para tomar un te. Molly se sentó en la barra muy pensativa –** Serena de casualidad tienes una guía telefónica** – Me desconcertó completamente, me dirigí hacia el hall de entrada, debajo de la mesita del teléfono, donde mas podría estar, se lo deje sobre la barra y ella comenzó a dar vuelta las hojas, pero lo hacia lentamente.

-**Acaso tienes pensado ordenar algo** – le pregunte alzando una ceja para completar mi tono sarcástico, pero mi amiga no me hizo caso. La pava comenzó aullar, el agua salpicaba para todos lados, tome dos tazas que nos compramos una vez para el festejo del día del amigo, esas eran nuestras tazas, una decía _"POR" _y la otra _"SIEMPRE",_ serví el te y ella corrió hacia el teléfono – **Por dios puedes parar un momento por favor**- le espete mientras la seguía con las tazas de té caliente. Espero a que me acercara y me dio el aparato

-**El numero de teléfono de esa casa figura a nombre de Taiki Kou** – cuando termino de decirlo tuve que apoyar rápidamente los te sobre la mesita, mi pulso comenzó a fallarme…..otra vez.

-¿**Será algún familiar de él?** – Le pregunte, pero ella solo levanto los hombros en señal de ignorar la respuesta.

**-Porque no llamas y le preguntas **– Me alentó levantando el tubo del teléfono, sin meditarlo mucho tiempo tome el aparato y marque rápidamente el numero que Molly me señalaba en la guía, comenzó a sonar..uno…..dos…..tres…..cuatro…..cinco…..

-**Ho..l….a…ah, ah ah** – una dulce y melodiosa voz agitada respondió del otro lado, corte en ese preciso instante.

**-¿Pero porque has cortado?-** deje con mas fuerzas de las necesarias el teléfono en su lugar, tome mi taza de te y fui hacia el sofá, me senté colocando los pies arriba también y envolviéndome a mi misma en un abrazo. - **¿Te encuentras bien?** – me pregunto sentándose a mi lado, de la misma forma, tomando de a sorbos el té que le había preparado.

-**Me atendió una mujer, y ella…..estaba agitada** – demasiado tarde, la voz se me había quebrado, al igual que mis ilusiones.

No dijimos más del asunto, terminamos de tomar el té y la acompañe hacia la puerta. Me fui a mi dormitorio, quería descansar, ahora mas que nunca, todavía no decidía si iría o no.

Apoye la cabeza en la almohada pero no pude conciliar el sueño…una imagen de Seiya entregándose en brazos de otra mujer me invadió la mente.

* * *

><p><strong>POV SEIYA<strong>

La semana se hizo pesada, la disquera era un caos, con las presentaciones que se están preparando para navidad no he tenido tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para poder buscar a mi bombón…mmmm… cierro los ojos y recuerdo sus labios tan dulces, sus curvas tan marcadas, hay dios como me ha traído loco todos estos dias, me fui tan de pronto que no llegue ni siquiera a pedirle su numero telefónico.

La cama estaba demasiado tentadora, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, pero nada de fuerzas, decidí dormir un rato, para poder salir esta noche y buscarla, no descansaría hasta no encontrarla.

Una hermosa imagen de bombón en mis brazos comenzó a envolverme, podía sentir su respiración agitada, podía ver como las sudorosas gotas de placer recorrían su espalda, allí estaba ella, entregándose a mi en cuerpo y alma…. RIIIINNNGGGG…caí de la cama golpeándome contra el suelo RRRIIIINNNGGGG el maldito teléfono no paraba de sonar….RIIIINNGGGGGGG… me incorpore y escuche pisadas fuerte en la escalera que iban descendiendo…..RIIINNNGGGGG…..RIIINNNGGGG…. escucho que ella contesta

**Ho..l….a…ah, ah ah** – de pronto golpea el teléfono con una seguidilla de palabras irrepetibles, me causa mucha gracias escucharla vociferar palabrotas de esa manera.

**-¿quién era?-** le pregunte a sabiendas de cual seria la respuesta.

-**Me colgaron-** me dijo molesta – **Seiya por favor, trata de que tus noviecitas ya dejen de hacer eso, un día de esto caeré por esas benditas escaleras.** – estalle en carcajadas, pero a ella no le simpatice en nada.

-**La culpa es tuya, varias veces te dije de comprar otros teléfonos o un inalámbrico.**

**-No me cambiaras nada en esta casa, ya te lo he dicho** – me dijo dando media vuelta y desapareciéndose del cuarto.

Aproveche ese tiempo para continuar en lo que mi sueño había quedado.

Fue imposible, por mas que intente soñar nuevamente con ella, no pude, ya el reloj marcaban las diez de la noche, fui al baño abrí el grifo y deje que empezara a salir el agua caliente, encendí el stereo y subí el volumen. En cualquier momento vendría a decirme que le bajara, pero de todas formas entre a bañarme. Sorprendentemente no vino, envolví mi cintura con una toalla y empecé a buscar que ropa me pondría, en ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de lado a lado.

**-Vino Andrew** – Me anuncio amablemente, pero note su disgusto, ella aun no le gustaba que saliera tanto y sabia que si mi amigo esta aquí es porque otra noche de juerga nos espera.

-**Termino de vestirme y bajo.**

**-No piensas cenar siquiera** – me pregunto molesta, no quería hacerla sentir mal, después de haber pasado tiempo en la cocina.

**-Si y que tal si invitamos también a Andrew a cenar** – le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo y me colocaba una camisa de seda color arena. Sonrió complaciente y me dejo solo. Termine por elegir un jean y los zapatos negros, algo bien cómodo para esta noche. Arregle mi pelo con una coleta como siempre y baje a recibir a mi recién llegado amigo. –**Hasta que has aparecido** – le dije mientras palmeaba su espalda. Note que aun estaba algo molesto. – **y dime hoy me dirás porque me sacaste tan temprano la semana pasada de la disco o no –** le pregunte a la vez que me sentaba, el llevo sus manos a su frente nerviosamente y se rió.

-**Ya sabes, estaba cansado** – mintió

-**Te conozco, y jamás has reaccionado así por estar cansado, no has venido en toda la semana, eso ya deja más que pensar. Acaso te molesto algo que hice** – negó rápidamente- **o dije** – volvió a negar, y en ese momento el olor a milanesa inundo el lugar, nos devoramos todo, sentía que en cualquier momento mi estomago estallaría, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, ya eran las doce de la noche, busque mi campera de cuero negra y mis lentes de sol, sabia que volvería al amanecer y los necesitaría**.- Descansa ¿si?** – le dije depositando un beso en su frente, su rostro enmarcado en dudas me observo irme.

**-Todavía sigue poniéndose nerviosa y preocupada cuando sales** – me pregunto mi amigo.

-**Si, todavía** – le conteste y ambos comenzamos a reírnos.-

nos subimos a mi _Volkswagen_ Gol modelo 98 rojo fuego, vidrios polarizados por supuesto para que nadie supiera o viera lo que aquí dentro sucedía. Fuimos en busca de unas cervezas y comenzamos a deambular por la ciudad como cada sábado.

La bebida se acabo y ese era el indicio para que entráramos a la disco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo vi muy entusiasmado a Andrew.

-**Acaso ya sabes que no vendrá-** le pregunte levantando una ceja y sonriéndole. El se me quedo viendo con mirada desconcertante – **ya sabes la mujer que mueve tu mundo no vendrá y por eso estas con esa cara.**

-**Ya desistí de ella** – bajo la mirada en forma derrotada

**-Oye! No puedes hacer eso, me extraña que te des por vencido, que sucedió.**

**-La vi con un idiota que no se la merece **

**-Entonces pelea por ella, dile de una vez lo que sientes y termina por saber si ella no siente algo igual por ti**- trate de levantarle el animo, él simplemente me sonrió de lado.

**-Hay muchas chicas en la pecera, buscare a otra.**

**-Pero nadie será ella Andrew.**

**-Lo se Amigo…lo se –** bajo del vehículo y yo lo seguí, automáticamente cambio el semblante y entro totalmente animado al lugar.

La cola para entrar como cada fin de semana daba vuelta la esquina, pero gracias a nuestros contactos, podíamos obviarla sin problema. Atravesamos el pasillo de entrada y de pronto nos vimos aturdido por aquellas melodías que estaban tocando en el lugar, rodeamos la primera pista comencé por primera vez a ver cada rostro, buscando solamente uno, pero nada, seguimos hacia la segunda pista la mas pequeña pero la principal, la que se encontraba debajo de aquella pasarela y de la cabina del DJ. Allí, donde hace solo una semana había probado el elixir al cual me había vuelto adicto. Por supuesto tampoco se encontraba ahí. Me reía solo pensando que hasta hace unos dias, este recorrido simplemente lo hacíamos para buscar a la joven que atormentaba el corazón de mi rubio amigo.

Terminamos como siempre sentados en la misma barra, pero esta se encontraba tan vacía, tan opaca, puesto que no estaba la luz que ilumino mi corazón hace una semana.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y los tragos cada vez los sentía peor, el alcohol estaba comenzando hacer su efecto, quería ahogarme en un mar de penas. De un momento a otro Andrew me abandono, y se encontraba bailando con una chica muy bonita, de pelo castaño, alta y con todo el cuerpo bien desarrollado. Estaba muy animado, y me puso contento, al parecer se le ha declarado y todo resulto bien, al menos hoy uno de nosotros se irá realizado.

Con tanto que había tomado me vi en la obligación de ir al baño. No me simpatizaba mucho el hecho de tener que entrar allí, pero no me quedaba otra, ya eran las cinco de la madrugada, no podía aguantar más. Al salir del baño como si alguien me estuviera avisando que mirara, levante la vista, y allí en la pasarela de la pista principal veo una hermosa cola con forma perfecta, una delicada curva formando la cintura y un pelo largo y rubio como el sol, el corazón comenzó a latirme desbocadamente, camine para tener una mejor perspectiva de aquel sensual cuerpo, que se mecía de un lado hacia otro, acariciando su propio cuerpo, contorneándolo, de pronto se da vuelta aun con lo ojos cerrados y sus movimientos eran cada vez mas provocativos allí estaba, mi diosa, mi princesa, mi propia luz, sentí como las facciones de mi rostro se iban relajando y una triunfante sonrisa aparecía en mi. Al fin la había encontrado. Rápidamente me dirigí a las escaleras que se encontraban en la entrada, en donde daban acceso al área VIP, la única manera de poder llegar hacia la pasarela era por allí. Que estupido fui al no darme cuenta antes, que ella podría encontrarse en aquel sitio.

No tuve problemas para que me dejaran pasar, ya era habitual de aquel lugar, y no se porque esa noche no lo había hecho. Subí rápidamente las escaleras, el lugar también se encontraba lleno, pero de entre los muchos rostros también reconocí a su amiga, no sabia el nombre, pero era quien la acompañaba cada vez, estaba en una posición totalmente fuera de lugar con un castaño de pelos largos y ondulados. Seguí encaminándome hacia la pasarela, pero cuando quise acercarme mas una mano me detuvo en el centro del pecho, era mas grande que yo, llevaba una remera negra en donde se podía leer en letras bien grandes de color blanca "SEGURIDAD".

-**Lo siento amigo, solo chicas a la pasarela** – su voz gruesa y gutural me hizo clavar mis pies, para no buscar enfrentamiento alguno. Otra mano mas tocaba mi hombro, voltee levantando mis puños a la defensiva, por puro instinto y allí estaba, el rubio amigo de mi bombón, me quiño un ojo y con un movimiento de se cabeza me indico que nos fuéramos, ambos nos sentamos en la barra, el estaba al lado de una joven de cabellos color aguamarina, otra mujer para el infarto.

-**Cuando Gatita se sube a la pasarela, nadie puede bajarla, es mejor dejarla que baje sola-** asentí levemente y voltee para seguir observando a mi rubio bombón. – **Sabes te estuvo esperando un buen rato** – me dijo, di media vuelta para mirarlo, puesto que a mi al menos me gusta que la gente me mire cuando les hablo.

-**Pero yo no sabia que estaba aquí arriba, yo estaba esperándola abajo, donde nos conocimos la semana pasada** – le recalque para que supiera que yo también estaba esperándola.

**-No importa ya, ahora que te vea seguro se le pasa, y te reitero lo que te dije la semana pasada, yo no me ando con chiquilinadas, la lastimas te lastimo simple.**

**-Puedes estar tranquilo que no pienso lastimarla –** le asegure y volví a ignorarlo, dirigí mi cabeza hacia la pasarela pero ella ya no estaba, la angustia me invadió, me puse de pie demasiado pronto dado que el alcohol que tenia recorriendo mis venas me hizo dar un mareo, apoye una de mis manos en la barra y la otra la lleve a mi frente, intentando concentrarme para poder reincorporarme, sentía las carcajadas de Haruka y esa joven.

**-¿estas bien?** – su voz angelical llega a mis oídos en un tono de preocupación, abro los ojos que aun estaban clavados en el suelo y veo unos zapatos plateados con unos destellos como si fueran pequeños diamantes, voy levantando mi cabeza lentamente, recorriendo con la mirada cada centímetro de sus largas piernas, me topo con una minifalda negra, ajustada, por su aspecto pareciera que es elastizada sigo subiendo, la blusa blanca sin mangas con volados en los pechos y destellos de diamantes por todos lados, sus senos perfectos, pero no me detengo quiero llegar y allí en ese momento la veo con esos hermosos celestes envueltos en preocupación, su mano apoyada en mi hombro, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan sus mejillas se tiñen de carmesí y sus labios forman una encantadora sonrisa, allí es donde me pierdo, en esos labios tan dulces y suaves, le contesto con otra sonrisa y ella vuelve a gesticular algo, no la entiendo, no la escucho, sacudo mi cabeza para salir del ensueño – **Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien?. **– ahora si, ahora que te tengo frente a mi que siento como emana todo tu cuerpo una energía única, ahora si, pero por supuesto limite mi respuesta.

**- Si perfecto –** le dije mientras me enderezaba y soltaba la barra para tomar sus manos con las mías – **te estaba buscando bombón** – le hice saber de inmediato, ella bajo la mirada volteando para un lado su rostro – ¿**Quieres bailar?** – me aventure para sentirá cerca.

-La verdad me encantaría Seiya, pero ya no doy mas, son la cinco treinta y he estado bailando toda la noche.

-**Entonces, que te parece si nos vamos** – le dije guiñándole un ojo y poniéndole la sonrisa que sabia jamás nadie resistía, sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse, me devolvió la sonrisa de una forma picara. Me soltó solamente una mano y la otra enredo nuestros dedos, y comenzó la marcha, primero se acerco a su amigo Haruka, le dijo algo al oído y luego beso su mejilla. Lo mismo hizo con la joven que se encontraba al lado, no hubo presentaciones, no me importaba tampoco. Seguimos caminando y ella llevaba de mi cual madre lleva a un crío, se acerco a su amiga la saludo y dirigió una mirada cargada con asco diría yo hacia el joven que se encontraba con su pelirroja amiga, ella me observo y sonrió en forma de saludo, respondí con un guiño. Al llegar al borde de las escaleras que llevaban hacia la puerta principal de lugar ella se detuvo y con un movimiento de su cabeza me indico la guiara, me adelante y comencé a bajar las escaleras, pero en ningún momento separamos nuestras manos. El frío se hizo sentir ni bien cruzamos la puerta, ella no llevaba abrigo, por lo que me quite mi campera de cuero negra y ayude a que se la colocara, cuando al fin estaba abrigada del frío, tomo mi mano nuevamente, la lleve hasta el auto, abrí primero su puerta asegurándome que ya no sintiera el frío.- ¿**A donde quieres ir bombón? –** le pregunte a medida que encendía el auto.

-**No lo se, a donde tu quieras** – me dijo mientras colocaba su cinturón y yo la imite. Nunca lo usaba debo aceptarlo pero me pareció una joven responsable, así que imite su gesto.

**-Primero por un café ¿te parece bien?** – le dije saliendo del estacionamiento, ella asintió sonriente, fui al multirubro que se encuentra abierto las veinticuatro horas, el que esta cerca del parque Nº 10, puse las balizas y detuve la marcha, dejando el auto encendido para que la calefacción abrigara a mi luz – ¿**De que te gusta?** – me había dado cuenta que nunca le pregunte si acaso le gustaba ella sonrió.

**-Capuchino** – me dijo con un destello en sus ojos, bese su mejilla y baje del auto, fui a la maquina de los Express y retire los dos cafés. Cuando estaba volviendo la observo arreglándose el cabello y retocándose el maquillaje con el espejo del parasol del acompañante, me encanto la imagen, podría acostumbrarme siempre a esto. Golpee su ventanilla, ella la bajo y tomo su café – **Gracias **– me dijo de manera tierna y yo entre rápidamente al auto, por ser un caballero terminare enfermándome. – **Te lo sostengo** – me propuso estirando su mano para tomar mi café, un gesto muy atento, otra vez. Mi maquiavélica cabeza comenzó a planificar a donde podría llevarla, pero la verdad, en lo mas hondo de mi corazón no quería eso, no quería que ella pensara que la quería para eso, quería respetarla, demostrarle que podía amarla sin llegar a eso. El sol estaba asomándose en el horizonte, las nubes se estaban tiñendo de un hermoso anaranjado en mezcla con un púrpura electrizante, quise compartir ese momento con ella, y ahí fuimos, a un lugar apartado en la playa, pero dentro de la ciudad, en la costanera con el mar, el sol, el cielo, las nubes cubriendo toda nuestra vista, allí estacione el auto, pero deje el motor encendido, aun tenia frío, ella amablemente me entrego mi café y lo bebí rápido, para que mi cuerpo entrara en calor, ella termino su café, una vez que hice lo mismo lo retiro de entre mis manos y abrió la puerta del vehículo.

**-¿a dónde vas bombón? –** le pregunte con un tono de angustia, pensando en separarme de ella, cuanto me costaría…..

-**Solo iré a dejar esto en los cestos, no quiero que se vuelque y pueda arruinarte el auto-** Podía existir mujer mas perfecta que esta, sabia la respuesta NO!, de todas las mujeres con las que estuve, ninguna jamás se preocupo por mi auto, me han derramado bebida, me lo han manchado con rush, me han dejado tirado ceniza de cigarrillo, pero no, ella no era como otras, como podría acaso comparar a este ángel con cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido antes. Le quedaba muy bien mi campera debo reconocerlo, tiro los residuos y se encamino de nuevo hacia mi.

* * *

><p><strong>POV SERENA<strong>

Hay dios no puedo creerlo es hermoso este lugar, nunca había venido al amanecer, es realmente romántico, me encanta como esta en cada detalle. Pero Serena en que diablos estas pensando es que acaso no te das cuenta que vive con una mujer, a ti solo te busca para terminar de saciar su ego masculino. El jamás se comprometerá contigo en una relación seria. Me reproche a mi misma, tuve toda la noche para pensarlo, se que el jamás querrá algo serio conmigo, pero la verdad prefiero tenerlo aunque sea de esta forma, que no tenerlo en mi vida en lo absoluto, estaba dispuesta hacerlo, no podía verlo dentro del auto ya que sus vidrios eran totalmente oscuros. Pero podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando, así que comencé a caminar sensualmente hacia el auto, así podía entrar más en calor aun.

Se que se estiro dentro, porque me abrió él la puerta, la sostuve para que el viento que provenía del mar no la azotara. Me adentre al auto y cerré la puerta, una música romántica sonaba en el estereo. Me regalo una de esas sonrisas que hacen que mi cuerpo se derrita, la pollera se me había subido al sentarme en el auto, por lo que hice un movimiento para poder arreglarla, y el no dejaba de admirar mis muslos, de pronto sentí su calida mano acariciando mi muslo izquierdo, toda mi piel se erizo de inmediato y busque sus ojos, era una caricia dulce, reconfortante, para nada subida de tono. Con mi mano busque su rostro y aparte el pelo que me impedía observar aquellos zafiros que tanto quería, me volvió a sonreír y seguí la dirección de su mirada, iban directo a mis labios, fui acercándome poco a poco hasta que el espacio que nos separaba se hizo insignificante, y sin mas vueltas, el acorto la distancia faltante, comenzó todo con un hermoso y tierno beso, y a medida que su lengua se adentraba en mi boca las caricias intensas comenzaron a surgir, sentía como el fuego iba recorriendo cada poro de mi ser, lo deseaba o si que lo deseaba.

El beso era cada vez mas intenso, mas profundo, a esta altura ya nuestras lenguas estaban totalmente entrelazadas, la falta de aire hace que mis pulmones pidan a gritos oxigeno pero me niego a separarme de sus adictivos labios, de pronto una de sus manos se posa en mi trasero y de un solo movimiento hace me hace sentarme encima de el, frente a el, puedo sentir en mi entrepierna su intimidad completamente dura, el roce me hace sentir el deseo que despierto en el. Me separo solamente un segundo para mirarlo y nuestras miradas se cruzan y ambos sonreímos, di un poco de respiro a mis pulmones y me adentre de nuevo a su maravillosa boca. Sus juguetonas manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda por debajo de la remera, sentía fuego en cada caricia, quería pronto sentirlo, mientras el me acaricia sintiendo mi piel comienzo a balancearme adelante y atrás, lentamente, rozando tu duro miembro contra mi intimidad que ya se encuentra totalmente lubricada, deseosa de sentirlo dentro mío, y sus manos se colocan en mis caderas, y comienza a intensificar el roce, y un gemido escapa de mi boca, me quito la molesta remera quedándome solo con el brasier, sus ojos inevitablemente se dirigieron a mi busto, y una sonrisa torcida y picara apareció en su rostro, me gustaba eso….. entonces separo sus labios de los míos, comenzó a deslizar su suave lengua por mi cuello, haciendo un dibujo que quise descifrar, cerré los ojos disfrutando de sus lamidas, no dejo ningún espacio al descubierto, hasta que llego a mis senos, lentamente lamía mi pezón, haciéndome gemir otra vez, intensifique mas aun el roce de mi intimidad con su miembro, coloque ambas manos rodeando su cuello y el rodeo mi cintura acercando mis pechos mas a su boca, y comenzó a succionar primero uno y luego el otro, luego entre medio, perdiendo su rostro entre mi busto, y lamía nuevamente, y volvía a succionarlos cual bebe desesperado por comer.

Busque sus labios nuevamente, bebí su esencia una vez mas, comencé a desabrocharle la camisa …cuatro, cinco, seis, maldición cuantos botones puede llevar una maldita camisa, me preguntaba a mi misma, de pronto vi su hermoso pecho, con cada pectoral marcado, era un pecado no tocar cada detalle de tal cuerpo, y ahora era mío….solo mío, empecé a besar su pecho poco a poco, el delicadamente metió su mano en mis mantis, haciéndome vibrar con el solo roce, ya no quería seguir jugando quería de una vez por toda**…PUM….PUM…..PUM….**el golpe en el vidrio me hizo sobresaltar, y pude observar un oficial, intentando alumbrar al interior del vehículo, solo dios sabe como es que logre sentarme en el asiento del acompañante y colocarme la remera con tanta rapidez, **PUM….PUM…..PUM** otra vez golpeo y Seiya tropezaba sobre la marcha al intentar abotonar la maldita camisa, lo logro.

- **Buenos dias Oficial, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?** – pregunto muy educadamente.

**-Esta no es zona de detención, les pido circulen de lo contrario tendré que retener el vehículo** – nos dijo mientras me alumbraba al rostro primero a mi y luego a él.

-**Cuanto lo siento** – se lamento poniendo en marcha el vehículo **– gracias por ser tan amable** – comenzó a levantar la ventanilla mientras encendía el motor, me miro de lado y guiño su ojo, sonriéndose, mis mejillas estaban al rojo vivo por la vergüenza. Como se me ocurría hacer aquello, como podía si quiera pensar en hacerlo dentro del auto – **Lo siento bombón, no quería que pasaras por esto** – se disculpo comenzando a retomar el camino hacia la ciudad.

-**No tienes que disculparte por nada Seiya, por el contrario, te agradezco el lindo momento –** le dije mientras me despedía del mar con la mirada. – **Podrías llevarme** – le pregunte y el asintió amablemente.

-**Y dime bombón….donde vives**- Seria este el momento adecuado para decirle "oye Seiya vivo a la vuelta de tu casa, ahí viste donde vives con una mujer", no, no podía hablarle sarcásticamente, no cuando me ha hecho pasar un gran momento, me quede perdida en mis pensamientos una vez mas –**mmm….. ¿bombón?** – volví la vista hacia el - **¿y bien, donde vives?** – volvió a insistirme

**-En la calle treinta y tres esquina quinces – sus ojos se abrieron de manera desorbitada.**

**-Vamos bombón en serio, dime donde vives** – dijo entre risas, como si acabara de contar un chiste que no entendí.

-**Es allí donde vivo Seiya** – le dije seriamente y el volteo a verme para asegurarse que si, hablaba en serio, su rostro se torno serio.

**-Es imposible….-** dijo en un susurro. – **yo he vivido hace mas de diez años allí bombón-** no creí que fuera a decírmelo, como podía tener cara para confirmarme que vivía allí, con una mujer.

-**Así que…¿somos vecinos entonces? ¿Cómo es que jamás te he visto?, vivo allí hace seis años y siempre salía a jugar con los chicos del barrio es así como me hice amiga de Andrew, porque jamás te vi **– se quedo pensando un momento.

-**Quizás la vida o el destino quiso que nos conociéramos hasta este momento por algo no crees –** me dijo un tanto pensativo.

-**Quizás…..-**le dije susurrando y viendo como pasaban los poste de luz a mi lado, eso me indicaba que estábamos yendo rápido, sin percatarme como llegamos a la esquina de mi casa, no quise me dejara en la puerta ya que mi padre es demasiado celoso y no quiero andar brindándole explicaciones.

**-¿Dónde es?-** pregunto galantemente

**-No te preocupes, aquí esta bien** – me acerque hacia él y nuestros labios chocaron en otro explosivo encuentro, las hormonas nuevamente comenzaban a moverse alocadamente. Deposite un coro y dulce beso en sus labios nuevamente. – **Te veo la semana que viene Seiya **– no quise darle mi numero, ni programar otro encuentro, sabia que debía atenerme a tenerlo así, y así seria.

-**Pero bombon..espera –** no deje que siguiera hablando, no quería que me explicara, baje rápidamente del auto y comencé a caminar hacia casa, el dio la vuelta en U, pero no doblo hacia su casa, quizás, tenia algo mas que hacer o quizás alguien mas que ver.

-**Hay Serena….en que te has metido** – me dije a mi misma en voz alta

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, si lo se lo se ha sido mas corto que el anterior, pero moria por publicar, se esta complicando el tema no?¿? jajajjaja bueno agradezco a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios, y aquellos que aun no lo han hecho vamos! Animensen!.<p>

verosey: jajajjaja si si es cierto, mis mejores años jajajajjajaja….aunque entre nos….quien nace pirata muere pirata jajajajajja….bueno espero que te guste este nuevo cap, perdon la demora, espero poder actualizar mas rapido ahora que ando con mas tiempo. Besosssssss espero tu opinión.

Seiya-Moon: Espero que te guste este nuevo cap, y si nuestro seiya…..como decirlo…nos hara llorar y mucho jajajajjja bueno espero tu opinión besossss

Princess Rei of Mars: Hola Amix!m bueno obvio que quiero saber que te ha parecido!, te mando un beso grande y te cuento que aun estoy viendo como carajo podemos hacer en whatsapp jajajajjaja besosss

Polvo de Estrellas: jajajjaja muchisimas muchisimas gracias me enecanto tu review, espero que este tambien te guste, y dejame decirte, mientras tenga comp. Jamas dejare de escribir jajajajja besossss


	4. Cap 3 Definiendo esto

**Capitulo Nº 3 "Definiendo esto"**

POV SEIYA

Había quedado estupefacto, cuando bombón me indico donde vivía, aun no entraba en mi cabeza, como es que nunca la había visto, ¿y ella?, porque nunca menciono que éramos vecinos. La vi cruzando la calle, doble rápidamente formando una u en el pavimento y fui en busca de Andrew, por la hora todavía estaría en la cafetería.

El café estaba abarrotado de gente, como cada domingo por la madrugada, todos los jóvenes vienen a desayunar luego de una noche de lujuria, alcohol, y música, de todas formas solo me llevo unos minutos encontrarlo, allí estaba, junto a Diamante y Alan, otros amigos, se podía decir que éramos el cuarteto perfecto, cada uno brindaba al grupo algo distinto.

- **Bueno, bueno, bueno…..al parecer no nos fue tan bien si estamos aquí tan temprano** – me dijo a modo de saludo el petulante de Diamante, además de mi amigo también era mi socio en la disquera.

- **Aunque no parezca, me fue mas que bien** – le respondí mientras tomaba asiento entre el y Alan, Andrew estaba pensativo, perdido mirando y revolviendo su café. Creí que estaría mas animado después de haberlo visto devorando los labios de su amor – **bueno pero al que no le a ido nada mal esta noche es a nuestro amigo** – lo señale con un movimiento de cabeza – **aun no puedo creer que Andrew finalmente encaro a la chica de sus sueños, y disfruto de una hermosa noche**. – golpee con el codo a Alan, para que me siguiera la corriente, este se sorprendió tragando de golpe su café.

**- Pero muy bien!** – dijo en un tono bastante alto **– hasta que encaraste a Serena** – en ese preciso momento mi mente se lleno de muchas cosas, la mirada triste y exaltada de Andrew mirándome, sus palabras la semana pasada _**"esta con un idiota que no se la merece"**_**,** su actitud cuando bombón y yo estábamos charlando, quien podía pensarlo, el jamás me dijo quien era la chica a la que el amaba desde las sombras, y ahora mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma, sufría porque yo, había robado a la mujer de sus sueños, el corazón se me estrujo y todo momento de alegría se evaporo rápidamente.

**- ¿Por qué no me dijiste en aquel momento que era ella? ¿Por qué no me frenaste?** – le dije aun abatido por lo que acababa de saber.

- **Que caso tiene, ya esta, ella jamás se fijaría en mi** – respondió aun sumido en su tristeza.

- **No Andrew, deberías habérmelo dicho, perdóname, yo….no sabia…..es que tu...-**

**- A ver, a ver, a ver si entiendo** – interrumpió nuestra charla Diamante, con un todo de incredulidad- **el bombón con el que te fuiste hoy, es la misma mujer que este tarado a estado idolatrando hace años** – pregunto aun asombrado, yo solo asentí y con mis manos me tome de la cabeza, sentía que me iba a estallar, Diamante, le dio unas palmadas de consuelo a Andrew y luego añadió – **es por eso que no le presento mis mujeres a Seiya** – él y Alan comenzaron a reír, no pude acompañarlos, sabia lo que mi amigo estaría sufriendo por dentro, maldición era como mi hermano, como podía hacerle aquello.

- **Lo siento **– volví a decirle **– me alejare de ella, saldré de su vida, te lo prometo** – aquellas palabras me dolían como si me clavaran mil veces un puñal en el corazón, como podía ser que sintiera esto por una mujer que apenas conocía, esto no debía suceder.

**- Ya no te atormentes** – finalmente me dirigió la mirada, había una chispa de alegría en sus ojos – **lo único que quiero pedirte es que la cuides, que no la uses como a uno de tus juguetes, ella es una mujer excepcional, lo digo en serio, tiene un corazón muy puro, a pesar de lo atrevida, y sensual que pueda aparentar en la disco, ella no es así realmente, es dulce, atenta, inteligente, familiera** – sus palabras realmente estaban cargadas de amor.

- **No entiendo como nunca la había visto** – le confesé, el sonrió

**-¿ya te dijo donde vive?** – me pregunto con un tono burlón.

- **Digamos** **que si, hoy la he llevado hasta su casa, en realidad a la cuadra no me dijo donde vivía, pero no entiendo como es que jamás la vi por el barrio** – volvió a sonreírse.

**- Digamos que Serena no era una chica muy agraciada hace unos años – **añadió Alan, que al parecer el también la conocía – **Siempre fue una chica inteligente, pero no de resaltar, era una chica de hogar, salía muy poco, y ahora que ha terminado el secundario y no estudia ninguna carrera se la ve mas por la noche, antes salía solo una vez al mes, y como dije antes, no era tan linda.** – aquello me dejo perplejo, es que acaso todos conocían a Serena.

- **Pero Alan tu también la conoces** – pregunte asombrado.

**-Si ella es la hermana de Sammy Tsukino, lo recuerdas?** – aquel nombre me sonaba y no sabia porque- **íbamos juntos en primero de secundaria, pero al año siguiente se cambio de curso, tu deberías recordarlo, le partiste la nariz, la segunda semana de clases** – los tres comenzaron a reír y yo en mi mente viaje en el tiempo, efectivamente, lo recordaba, petulante, inteligente y nada afortunado con las mujeres, por supuesto que lo recordaba, espero que él no, de lo contrario me complicaría la vida con bombón.

**- La conclusión es que es una chica inteligente, y por eso es que no te habías fijado en ella** – termino la conversación Diamante, ellos aun reían. Era verdad, siempre fui demasiado superficial, buscando mujeres hermosas y sofisticadas, pero jamás podía entablar conversaciones, no como con bombón. Pero hoy mas que nunca estaba seguro que ella cambiaria mi mundo rotundamente.

Los días fueron pasando, yo decidí no pasar tanto tiempo en la disquera y comencé a remodelar mi auto, colocándole unos spolier, y bajándole la suspensión un poco mas, quería pasar tiempo en casa, para ver si de esa manera podría verla, necesitaba verla. Diamante que era amante de los autos, me daba una mano, pero era inútil, los días pasaban y ella jamás pasaba por allí.

Hoy ya es jueves 16 de diciembre, no pude aguantarme mas, fui hasta lo de Andrew

-** Es raro verte a esta hora, que es lo que te anda pasando **– me pregunto mientras amablemente me invitaba a entrar.

- **La verdad es que tenia la esperanza de que tuvieras el teléfono de Serena** – el bajo la mirada con una sonrisa triste asintió, busco la agenda de la familia y copio el numero para mi.

**- Te ha flechado cupido – **

- **No** – mentí – **simplemente es que como ella no me ha dado ningún dato quiero preguntarle si realmente ira el sábado.**

**- Sabes que así será, ella siempre va, no se porque te preocupa entonces si no la ves** – baje la mirada y el palmeo mi espalda – **debo irme mi hora de almuerzo termino y tengo que llevar a Unazuki por unos regalos para navidad.**

Me despedí y me encamine hacia mi casa, al llegar ella se encontraba sentada, leyendo una revista y tomando su te digestivo.

**-Es que no piensas ir a la disquera nunca mas** – pregunto inquieta.

- **No te preocupes, si te molesta mi presencia en casa puedo andarme por ahí**– se sonrió.

- **No es eso, es que aun no logro entender a que se debe este repentino cambio en ti** – No quería contarle, no aun, tendría que esperar a ver realmente que iba a pasar con bombón.

- **Por cierto, ha telefoneado tu padre** – hacia semanas que no sabia de él **– vuelve la semana que viene, así que estará para las fiestas**. – Eso me alegro mucho.

Fui hacia el dormitorio, cerré la puerta y comencé a marcar. Una voz masculina atendió el teléfono.

-**Familia Tsukino** – me sentí medio cohibido, pero tome fuerzas.

- **Si buenas tardes, se encontraría Serena** – pregunte amablemente.

**-No, ella se encuentra trabajando, quiere dejar un mensaje** – su tono era rudo, no quise dejar mi nombre.

**-Intentare más tarde, muchas gracias** – le agradecí.

Las horas pasaron y volví a intentarlo, esta vez era la voz de una niña, volvió a confirmarme que bombón aun no había llegado, es que acaso le había pasado algo, porque no ha vuelto aun, y lo mas importante porque es que me importa tanto que ella no haya llegado. Intente por la noche en que Andrew me dijera en donde vivía, pero el alego que si ella no me dio la dirección no debía dármela, sabia que era lo correcto.

Los días pasaron y llego el sábado, mi ansias de verla estaba a flor de piel.

-**Puedes de una vez calmarte y quedarte tranquilo andando de un lado a otro, lograras ponerme mas loca todavía **– me pidió Setsuna - **¿Qué e lo que estas esperando que andas como un perro enjaulado, has estado así todo el día?** – que podría contestarle ¿la verdad? No eso jamás. Sin contestarle me fui a preparar para salir, la hora de ir a buscar a los chicos había llegado, me puse unos jean de apariencia gastada, unos zapatos de cuero negro, y una camisa blanca de seda, y mi campera de cuero negra.

Nos dirigimos a una avenida conocida en donde todos los jóvenes pasan horas dando vueltas, consumiendo alcohol y escuchando música, todo para hacer tiempo y entrar tarde a la disco, hoy no me apetecía hacer esto, quería entrar lo antes posible con tal de poder ver a bombón.

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Todavía la cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentía flotando en las nubes, cierro los ojos y juro que aun puedo sentir sus labios, sus caricias, este hombre si que me llevara derecho al loquero.

Entre en mi dormitorio que era el segundo del largo pasillo, frente al mío estaba el de mi hermana Rini (le decimos así de cariño ya que parece mas mi hija que mi hermana, pero su nombre en realidad es Selene, mis pobres padres no se dieron cuenta que nos pusieron a ambas sIn querer el mismo nombre). Al lado del dormitorio de ella se encontraba el de mi hermano Sammy, el era mayor que yo y la verdad ahora éramos perros y gatos, hasta hace un tiempo atrás éramos muy unidos, pero desde que se había puesto de novio con Esmeralda, ella era una mujer esbelta con un hermoso cuerpo una cabellera de color del mismo nombre que llevaba, muy refinada no encajaba para nada con nuestra familia, y él cambio muchísimo, no pasa tiempo en familia y todo de nosotros le molesta. Mi pobre madre Ikuko estaba sufriendo mucho con este alejamiento. Pero nada podíamos hacer, el solo debería darse cuenta de la clase de la mujer que tenia a su lado. Ya me preocuparía por eso, ahora quería disfrutar de mi felicidad, aunque sea una pequeña felicidad, aun debía averiguar quien era aquella mujer.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, Molly insistió un par de veces en que vayamos a la plaza que se encontraba cerca desde donde se veía la casa de Seiya, ya que según me contó el se encontraba trabajando en su auto fuera de su casa. Me vi tentada varias veces pero hasta que no pudiera resolver quien era aquella mujer no quería hacer nada, ya que conociéndome no daría marcha atrás, y no tenia ganas de comenzar a sufrir en otra relación.

El jueves había llegado ya y el día laboral se me estaba haciendo eterno, no veía la hora de irme, y como si me leyera la mente mi rescate llegaba, con un pantalón Beige una camisa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo, su pelo revoloteando por el viento y un penetrante y rico perfume Haruka entraba a la oficina.

**-¿No me digas que estas aburrida gatita?** – pregunto mientras entraba, yo salte de mi escritorio y salte hacia él en un abrazo.

**-Hola!** – grite alegremente – **me has salvado, no sabes lo insoportablemente aburrido que esta esto **– me devolvió el abrazo y luego se sentó en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio, yo volví a mi lugar.

-**Es reconfortante saber que no te has olvidado de mi, ya que me has tenido abandonado toda la semana** – me reprocho cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero.

**-Lo siento de veras, es que he andado con Molly que me ha vuelto loca todos los días.-**

-**Y cuéntame como te fue el fin de semana** – sabia a que se refería, baje la mirada y me sonroje pensando en las caricias de Seiya. – **Por tu cara veo que te la pasaste en grande** – comenzó a reírse.

- **No puedo explicarte con palabras lo maravillosamente hermoso que fue, es muy dulce, caballero, romántico** – solté un largo suspiro entrando en un sueño recordando su marcado cuerpo, sus dulces labios.

**-¿y cuando quedaron en verse?** – había cosas que mejor no decirle a Haruka, podía llegar a ser demasiado sobre protector, mas aun que mi propio hermano.

**- Por el momento solo quiero conocerlo, no me parece correcto darle mis datos, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez e ir lentamente, por lo menos ahora se que vive a la vuelta de casa**.

-**Si eso me dejo bastante sorprendido, la verdad que no lo recuerdo en los años que viví allí.** – hasta hace un tiempo el vivía también en el barrio, a dos casa de la mía, es por eso de nuestra gran amistad, pero ahora el vivía con unos amigos cerca de mi oficina, muchas veces se hacían grandes fiestas allí. – **Se me ocurrió que quizás pueda preguntarle a mi mama, ya sabes, si quieres saber algo del barrio hay que concurrir con ella **– como es que no se me había ocurrido antes, Kariko era una mujer muy empeñada a conocer a todos sus vecinos, por no decir la chusma del barrio.

**- Sería genial, los míos no saben absolutamente nada de la gente del barrio, tu sabes que siempre fueron muy reservados.**

**-Por eso mismo es que me pregunto muchas veces a quien habrás salido tú** – ambos estallamos en risas y por suerte la hora de salida había llegado, Haru me ofreció ir a cenar a su casa, ni bien llegamos llame a mis padres para no preocuparlos informándoles donde estaría.

La noche había sido muy divertida, Haruka, Kelvin y Nicolas, que eran los jóvenes que vivían con él, el primero era un muchacho flacuchento, de pelo desalineado y corto usaba unas gafas que no le favorecían para nada, su pelo era castaño y su vestir era similar al de Haru, era muy evidente que quería imitarlo en todo, aunque su voz era chistosa; el segundo era mas alto de pelo castaño largo que cubría la mayoría de su rostro, su vestir era mas sport, era un muchacho callado, pero cuando hablaba era muy chistoso. Entre bromas y música la velada fue increíble, se había hecho tarde y Haruka me llevo a casa. Al llegar mi padre aun se encontraba despierto en la sala mirando la tele, deposite un beso en su frente y él me invito acompañarlo, me senté a su lado.

- **Y dime princesa ¿Cómo te esta yendo en tus cosas, ya decidiste que estudiaras?**

**-No papá, la verdad es que aun no encuentro nada que me interese realmente** – conteste sincera. **– en el trabajo me va muy bien, la verdad que no hay muchos clientes que estén interesados en las casas que la inmobiliaria tiene.**

-**Bueno pero al menos es un empleo** – me alentó, volví a depositar un beso despidiéndome, cuando estaba saliendo recordó–** Por cierto, por la tarde te ha llamado un muchacho, no dejo su nombre.** – Eso me sorprendió, la verdad no esperaba la llamada de nadie. Al llegar a mi cuarto la pequeña Rini me estaba esperando.

-**Hasta que te apareciste** – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba sus manos en jarra sobre su cintura, era una pequeña de ocho años, su cabellera rosa peinada copiando mi peinado, algo rellenita para su edad, pero con unos ojos escarlata realmente hermosos, pase a su lado y acaricie su cabeza deje la cartera sobre el perchero y me tumbe en la cama, demasiado agotada por el aburrimiento como para poder hacer algo mas.

**-¿Y a que se debe que me hayas esperado despierta?, sabes que si papa te ve te castigara**- le dije sonriéndome amenazadamente.

-**No importa eso, lo importantes es que te llamo un tal Seiya** – Aquel nombre hizo explotar mi corazón, la sangre comenzó a revolotear por todo mi cuerpo, sentí un fuego abrasador recorriéndome hasta la punta de los pies.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?** – inquirí sentándome de golpe.

**-Porque hablo conmigo justo estábamos sentándonos a cenar, yo no le dije donde estabas, solo le dije que aun no habías llegado, porque la verdad no me parece correcto que….-** no preste atención a lo que mi pequeña hermana seguía parloteando, mi cabeza comenzó a soñar ni bien escuche aquello, el me había buscado, el pregunto por mi, esto si que estaba tomando color, entonces quizás signifique que aquella mujer no es tan importante para él.

**-Gracias Rini, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso** – le dije mientras la abrazaba calidamente.

-**Oye Sere, ese tal Seiya, ¿es tu novio?** – pregunto inocentemente.

-**No Rini, pero creo que pronto lo será** – ella me devolvió la sonrisa, desde chica disfruta los cuentos que le invento, que en realidad son mis propias experiencias de amores frustrados, solo que le cambio los finales, porque sino mi hermana crecería no creyendo en el amor. Hoy más que nunca quería que llegara el sábado, quería verlo, necesitaba sentirlo mío.

El destino parecía empecinado en no dejarme ser feliz, sábado por la mañana, luego de darme una larga ducha para despertarme, me doy cuenta que había entrado en mis días, era horrible, cada vez los dolores eran mas fuertes, se hacia difícil poder andar, tome el teléfono y llame a Molly, me disculpe con ella por no poder ir, y ella me aseguro que le haría llegar el aviso a Seiya.

A sabiendas que no podría hacer nada mi madre me atendió en la cama todo el día, la verdad que no puedo quejarme tengo una familia súper cariñosa y comprensible, sabia que estos días eran tan intensos que necesitaba su ayuda. Pero lo peor de todo es que pasaría otra semana sin verlo, eso si que seria insoportable, tome el teléfono y telefonee a su casa, me atendió aquella mujer nuevamente, no me anime a contestarle, corte como una cobarde.

Por suerte los analgésicos estaban haciendo efecto, el dolor aminoraría, y podría dormirme, quizás de esa forma podría sobrellevar este día un poco mas.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada, ya no soportaba esta ansiedad, nos dirigimos a la disco, entramos como siempre. Comencé a buscarla desesperadamente, ni bien entramos perdí de vista a mis amigos. Fui a la barra donde nos conocimos, y allí estaba su amigo Haruka junto a la joven hermosa y sofisticada que no sabia el nombre, mire a los alrededores de ellos para ver si la veía pero nada, luego fui a la zona VIP, allí estaba su amiga la pelirroja con aquel hombre que a bombón no le caía ni media pizca. Mire a la pasarela pero tampoco estaba allí, me recargue sobre la baranda que permitía ver las dos pistas mas importantes, con la esperanza de poder verla, pero no la veía.

El tiempo iba pasando y las copas iban y venían, Diamante se unió conmigo, ya que al parecer su chica le había fallado también, en un momento intente acercarme a la amiga de bombón, pero su novio me saco de allí sin poder hablarle a la joven. Sentí un gran vacío en mi pecho.

Al cerrar la disco no me encontraba de ánimos para ir a la cafetería, tome mi auto, tome la autopista que me llevaba por la costanera, disfrutando de un nuevo amanecer, mientras intentaba arrancarme la carita de bombón de mi cabeza.

Llegue a casa y ella estaba esperándome despierta.

**-Estaba preocupada, el teléfono sonó varias veces y nadie me contestaba, creí que te había pasado algo – **

**-Estoy bien, en serio, vamos a descansar –** la abrase y la lleve a la cama, luego de arroparla me dirigí a la heladera, tome un trago de jugo y luego me recosté en el sofá, pensando que era lo que había pasado que bombón no fue a bailar, porque no a contestado a mis llamados. Quizás ella quiera solo verme de vez en cuando, quizás no quiera una relación seria conmigo. Si Andrew la conoce, de seguro conoce mi reputación y por eso no se involucro conmigo. Será mejor que deje las cosas así, no voy a meterme más en esto. Que suceda lo que deba suceder y a su paso.

Volví a mi prisión paga, me la pasaba en la disquera, intentando no pensar en ella, los días fueron pasando y era imposible no pensarla, no intente llamarla de nuevo, no quería una nueva decepción. Estaba por salir de la oficina este fin de semana comenzaría hoy, ya que es noche buena cuando de pronto la vi entrar, una joven de castaños cabellos, con una mirada profunda, un cuerpo bellísimo y una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar, me acerque a ella y me presente.

**-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Seiya Kou** – le dije galantemente mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en ella.

**- Hola mi nombre es Lizzy** – Me dijo la joven mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorado carmín, no tan hermoso como el de bombón, pero si muy bello.

- **Y dime Lizzy, ¿a que debo el honor de tu presencia?** – pregunte recargándome sobre el mostrador de recepción.

**- Soy la nueva recepcionista, es un placer conocerlo finalmente -**

**- El placer es todo mío –** le conteste mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Me despedí de aquella joven, será bueno venir a la oficina mas seguido sabiendo que esta muchacha esta aquí.

Llegue a casa temprano, por ser noche buena, Setsuna se encontraba preparando la mesa, la familia de Andrew vendría a celebrar con nosotros y por supuesto luego de las doce de la noche estaríamos recorriendo la ciudad llevando besito de san Nicolás a todas las jovencitas, aunque…..quizás la encuentre temprano y pueda dárselos todos a ella, si eso es, corrí al dormitorio para tener privacidad y marque a su casa, me dijeron que no podía ponerse al teléfono, otra vez maldición.

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Noche buena estaba cerca, así que toda la semana pase mis días dedicándolos a buscar regalos para mi familia. ¿si había pensado en él? Por supuesto cada segundo de mi vida, su imagen aparecía en mi mente, no quise intentar llamarlo de nuevo, simplemente esperaría a navidad para poder verlo, o al menos eso esperaba.

En el trabajo las cosas no andaban muy bien, estaba todo complicado apenas si me pagaban, por eso decidida a comenzar el año con un nuevo empleo comencé a buscar otro mientras tanto este pagaba mis salidas.

Noche buena había llegado, de salida del trabajo pase a retirar dinero por el banco, me pare sobre la misma esquina intentando ver si por esas casualidades lograba verlo, miraba para mi derecha, para mi izquierda, buscando aquel auto, pero no estaba, mis esperanzas estaban puestas en esta noche. Llegue a casa y por supuesto ya era un caos, todos corriendo para todos lados, la familia de Haruka vendría a recibir la navidad con nosotros, mi padre siempre cocina un excelente pavo, y muchas comidas frías, es el día que adoro en el año no solo por los regalos, sino por las exquisiteces con las que nos deleita mi padre.

Escuche que el teléfono sonó cuando estaba cambiándome, papa me dijo que era para mi.

**- No puedo estoy vistiéndome que me llamen mas tarde –** grite peleando con el vestido, esta noche elegí uno corto, por supuesto, entallado al cuerpo de color negro y detalles de encajes.

Los invitados llegaron y la cena fue un éxito, las charlas y las risas no se hicieron esperar, Sammy estaba un poco ansioso ya que hoy conocería a la familia de Esmeralda. Haruka estaba sentado a mi lado y del otro lado se encontraba Michiru, que envidia me daba, ella era una mujer refinada, y hermosa, toda una modelo, por supuesto ella puede tener los chicos que quiera a sus pies. Mi hermana Rini estaba junto a Hotaru, la pequeña hermana de Haru, ella era adoptada. Y por supuesto los mayores todos en la punta. El reloj daba las once y cincuenta comenzamos rápidamente a colocar las copas en la mesa y abrir los champagne las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar,

**-Feliz Navidad!** – gritamos todos mientras chocábamos nuestras copas y comenzábamos a saludarnos, todos salimos corriendo a ver los fuegos artificiales, mientras las madres colocaban en el árbol los regalos para simular la llegada de papa Noel, que hermoso la inocencia, la tranquilidad que la vida te regala a esa edad. Entramos todos haciéndonos los sorprendidos por los regalos que habíamos recibido, y agradeciéndonos en silencio. Mi padre saco los típicos gorros navideños para que todos usemos, pero este año a mi me había comprado uno muy bello, con unas hermosas estrellas plateadas.

Nos entretuvimos mucho, cuando llego el momento de dormir a las pequeñas fue el pie para que nosotros saliéramos a la disco.

Ya eran entradas las tres y media de la madrugada, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, creo que jamás había visto tanta, nos dirigimos hacia la zona VIP, esperando ver a mi amiga, que en toda la semana me había abandonado y hoy no se había pasado por casa, desde que estaba con ese imbecil cada vez era peor.

Era imposible encontrar a alguien allí, demasiada gente, mis esperanzas para encontrar también a Seiya comenzaban a disminuir. La música era excelente imposible ignorarla, a todos lo que me pedían aceptaba gustosa bailar, no me perdería una noche de baile. Quizás si estaba en alguna pista Seiya podría encontrarme, el momento de los lentos había llegado, y como era de costumbre e dirigí a la barra de tragos, no quería entregarme a los brazos de nadie que no fuera él, ya me encontraba totalmente entregada sin quererlo.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Era imposible, casi no se podía caminar entre medio de la gente mucho menos encontrar a alguien, pero como si fuera para peor allí estaba Lizzy, la nueva recepcionista, con un ajustado vestido rojo de shifon por lo poco que conozco de telas, sus ojos se clavaban en mi sensualmente, su cabello recogido en una coleta hacia el costado con unos bucles encantadores, me acerque galantemente a ella y la invite un trago, como festejo de la navidad por supuesto. En la disco comenzaron a sonar los temas lentos, eso me recordó a bombón y no me gusto, no quería que fuera así, esto seria enfermizo, tome valor y sin preguntarle nada tire de ella hacia la pista central. La hice girar y coloque mi mano izquierda en su cintura, con la derecha corrí sus rizos.

-**No se si es correcto que el jefe baile con la empleada** – me dijo con una voz sumamente encantadora.

-**Hoy solo soy Seiya y tu solo una hermosa niña que conocí en navidad** – le sonreí y ella poso su rostro en mi pecho mientras bailábamos, mis ojos como si tuvieran vida propia, en contra de mi voluntad seguían buscándola, de pronto divise a Haruka su amigo, comencé a ver a su alrededor, y allí estaba, recargada sobre la baranda de la parte VIP. Me separe lentamente de Lizz y bese su mano. – **Lo siento preciosa, pero he de irme **– le mentí sin querer decir que mi corazón tenia dueña en contra de mi razón. Note una nota de aflicción en su mirada.

**-No hay problema, gracias por haberme regalado este momento** – dijo amablemente y corrí antes de que ella se moviera nuevamente, la gente no ayudaba, me era cada vez mas difícil llegar hacia las escaleras que me llevarían a los brazos de aquella hermosa mujer que me tenia completamente idiotizado. Subía como un bólido escaleras arriba viendo de no tropezarme cuando choque con algo que hizo perder mi equilibrio, de no ser porque me agarro de la camisa casi caigo por las escaleras. Levante mis ojos y allí junto a la persona que me había salvado, esos celestes que sabia amaba. Sentí como en mi rostro se formaba una gran sonrisa, mi cuerpo temblaba, el aliento comenzaba a faltarme, todo eso ella provocaba en mi.

-**Al fin te encontré bombón**- le dije extendiendo mi mano, y para mi sorpresa no me rechazo, la tomo y tiro de ella para hacerme subir de un salto los dos escalones que me quedaban, poso sus brazos en mis hombros rodeando mi cuello y acariciándome el cabello mientras sus labios chocaban contra los míos, no dijo nada no hizo falta, en aquel desesperante beso sentí cuanto ella también había sentido la necesidad de los míos. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar y casi inconscientemente sin darnos cuentas nuestros pies se movían al ritmo de nuestro beso. Sentía como todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su contacto, su cuerpo emanaba una hermosa calidez, me sentía en casa realmente en aquellos brazos, luego de no se cuanto tiempo, cortamos ese hermoso beso y ella reposo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y yo la abrace con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se fuera de mi lado, como si temiera con todo mi ser que desapareciera de golpe. No….no quería perderla – **Feliz Navidad Bombón** – Susurre a su oído, ella levanto su hermoso rostro con una sonrisa completamente iluminada.

**-Feliz Navidad estrellita** – me dijo tiernamente y volvió en busca de mis labios, no podía negarme a besarla, necesitaba desesperadamente del néctar de los suyos. El siguiente beso se torno mas apasionado, sentía como mi miembro reaccionaba y pedía por ella, la apreté mas hacia mi y par mi sorpresa ella fue moviéndose, caminando hacia atrás pero sin dejar de bailar, hasta que chocamos contra una pared, y allí la aprisione mas contra mi, sentí un leve jadeo por su parte, sentía como ella también necesitaba de mi, y sin pensar en el lugar donde estábamos comencé a besarla con mayor pasión. Deje sus labios para besar su lóbulo derecho, luego poco a poco fui besando su cuello bajando lentamente, sin dejar piel sin besar. Una de mis manos comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su pierna izquierda, baje hasta ya no sentir ese hermoso vestido que llevaba, sentía su piel, suave, calida y subí lentamente, si levantarle el vestido, para que nadie mas que yo pudiera ver nada, otro jadeo de sus labios de carmín, me éxito mas todavía y volví hacia sus labios, ella tomo con fuerza de mi coleta y aprisiono mis labios, y me entregue a ese beso de fuego, sentí arder en vida por hacerla mía. Frotaba mi miembro de arriba abajo en su pelvis, y entre cada espacio un jadeo desesperado salía de sus labios. De pronto sentí una pesada mano en mi hombro que me separo abruptamente de bombón.

**- Les recomiendo ir a un hotel, aquí no se permite este tipo de espectáculos** – nos llamo la atención un gorila de la seguridad, las mejillas de bombón se encendieron en un rojo flameante, a sabiendas de la vergüenza, le hice señas de irnos y ella acepto, sin decir palabra, solo tomo mi mano, como entregándose por completo sin preguntas, sin palabras, lo sabia, ella también siente lo mismo que yo.

Tome su mano y comenzamos a bajar la escalera, en medio de ella se encontraba su amigo que hacia gesto de negación pero con una picara sonrisa, no le respondí el gesto, supuse que era solo para bombón. Cuando salimos ya estaba amaneciendo y el frío me hizo recordar que ella no tenia abrigo, voltee a verla la acerque hacia mi le di un corto beso – **Esperame aquí bombón no quiero que te enfermes, iré por el auto** – le dije dejándola dentro del hall del lugar. Estacione el auto y ella no dio tiempo a que bajara abrirle, corrió y entro sin mas.

**-Creí que hoy no te vería** – dijo finalmente mientras yo arranque.

-**Yo creí lo mismo, es a mi a quien dejaste plantado la semana pasada** – le dije con un gesto de ofendido, ella pareció sorprenderse.

-**Pero al menos te avise que no vendría** – me decía aun sonriente.

-**No bombón, a mi no me dijiste nada, a no ser que te equivoques de estrellita** – le dije mientras la veía de reojo para ver su reacción, fue de asombro.

-**Pero si Molly, es que acaso no te dijo, ella lo prometió, es mi mejor amiga** – decía todo rápido, como si estuviera confundida.

-**Intente preguntarle, pero su novio no me dejo acercarme** – le explique para que no pensara mal de su amiga, quizás eso la estaba preocupando, y no quería que nada afectara esa carita de ángel.

-**Ese Netfly, le ha llenado la cabeza a mi amiga y la maneja como quiere, cada vez es peor** – sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio, podía sentirlo, con mi mano izquierda tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, ella miro el gesto y luego levanto la mirada – **lo siento, es que me duele perder a una amiga por un hombre, son cosas que no soporto **– me dijo apenada.

-**No tienes porque apenarte, me gusta saber lo que piensas, quiero conocerte…..y hablando de conocerte, nunca me dijiste de donde conociste a Andrew** – ella revoleó los ojos y mordió su labio inferior con gesto pensativo. - **¿es secreto?** – pregunte intrigado, ella negó con la cabeza.

**-Vamos al lugar donde me llevaste la otra vez y te cuento –**

**-Eso es extorsión** – le dije con una picara sonrisa, sonrió con ganas. Estacione en el mismo lugar, viendo como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, amarillo, púrpura, chocando contra el océano, creando el mejor de los ambientes para estar junto a su lado. Deje la calefacción encendida y baje el volumen a la radio, pasaban unos hermosos temas lentos.

**- A Andrew lo conozco hace seis años mas o menos, desde que me mude al barrio yo tenia trece años recién cumplidos cuando me mude, el y yo íbamos a la misma iglesia, allí nos conocimos, luego cada vez que llevaba a mi hermana a la plaza el venia a saludarme, fueron pasando los años y nos hicimos mas amigos, tomábamos el té juntos, a veces me acompañaba al colegio el iba por la mañana y yo por la tarde, y siempre nos encontrábamos en la parada de colectivo, no se si era casualidad o no, no le di importancia. Un día me acompaño hasta casa y me beso** **– **bajo la mirada apenada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron – **me sentí muy mal, le explique que me gustaba un amigo de él, que yo no podía verlo mas que como un simple amigo, y de ahí comenzamos alejarnos. Pero de vez en cuando se pasa por casa a tomar el té y escucha mis lamentos amorosos, es un gran amigo, eso es todo….y ¿ tu como lo conoces**?– cuando termino de contarme, entendí el dolor de mi amigo, el nunca dejo de perder las esperanzas con ella, y ahora llegaba yo, y le quitaba todo.

-**Nos conocimos también en el barrio, yo me mude aquí a los nueve años y en el mismo día nos hicimos amigos, a los dieciséis me fui a Tokio a probar suerte, con mi música, pero mi madre enfermo el año pasado y tuve que volver a cuidar de ella y mi padre me puso a cargo en la disquera, mientras el cumplía su sueño de viajar por el mundo, injusto? Si por supuesto pero bueno es mi vida, y la amistad con Andrew nunca disminuyo, ni cuando me fui, y ahora…..-** mi voz ya sonaba en un susurro, la conciencia me estaba reclamando lo mal que estaba haciendo.

-**Acaso, soy causa de tu alejamiento con el** – pregunto inocentemente, yo negué con la cabeza y tome su rostro entre mis manos –

-**Eso nunca lo pienses bombón, es cosa de hombres de verdad** – le asegure, mintiéndole y mintiéndome y al sostener así su rostro no pude contenerme y comencé a besarla, lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de sus besos.

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Entonces el beso comenzó a ser mas apasionado, sentía como mi piel reclamaba la suya, mi intimidad comenzaba a mojarse de deseo por sentirlo, cada uno de mis músculos se contraía deseándolo, sin pensarlo cruce de asiento sentándome sobre el, el vestido ajustado se levanto hasta mi cintura, dejando a la vista mi tanga de encaje rosa como en cada navidad estrenando una, el llevo sus manos hacia mi cintura, metiéndolas debajo del vestido, me privó de sus dulces labios para besar mi cuello y poco a poco comenzó a bajar hasta donde el vestido le permitía, sus manos soltaron mi cintura para que salvajemente vayan hacia mis pechos. Los acariciaba con suavidad, lentamente bajo mis breteles dejando mis pechos al descubierto, los miro extasiado, con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta comenzó a besarlos y luego poco a poco fue succionando de ellos, mientras acariciaba uno lamía el otro, y mi intimidad estallaba cada vez mas de deseo por sentirlo, un fuerte jadeo salio de mi boca, y lentamente fui frotando mi intimidad en el bulto de su pantalón, se podía sentir lo bien dotado que estaba intente llevar mis manos hacia su miembro y de pronto detuvo mis manos y paro sus besos.

-**Espera bombón, espera por favor** – ambos estábamos falto de aliento. **– no quiero que sea así, no aquí **– miro la hora y luego volvió a mirarme – **tienes tiempo?** – me pregunto ansioso, cuando vi el reloj pude ver que eran las siete de la mañana.

-**OH! Por dios! Mi padre me matara** – le dije saltando a mi asiento y comenzando arreglar mis ropas – **en dos horas nos iremos a Amagasaki, es una estupida tradición que hacemos en navidad y año nuevo, lo siento lo siento** – continuaba diciendo mientras terminaba de arreglarme, voltee a verlo y vi en sus ojos una sombra de tristeza – **vuelvo por la noche, prometo que el fin de semana estaré nuevamente en el boliche** – le dije sin querer obligarlo a que nos viéramos fuera de aquel lugar de encuentro que teníamos, de esa forma no podía obligarlo a no ser que saliera de él jamás le diría de verlo en otro sitio, el callo durante un momento y me dio una sonrisa, sabia que no era totalmente sincera, pero asintió y comenzó a conducir. Entrelazo nuevamente nuestras manos e hicimos el camino de regreso en silencio, sabia que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, quizás el quería tener relaciones, y es por eso que esta así, y si no lo hago con él lo mas probable es que se busque una chica que llegue al talle, no tengo que perderlo, no quiero, pero como haré, ya bastante locuras vengo cometiendo. Llegamos pronto a la esquina de casa, volvió a dejarme en el mismo lugar, no me animaba a bajar y de pronto el rompió el silencio.

-**Estaré ansioso hasta el sábado, no me hagas esperar demasiado-**. Me dijo esta vez con una sonrisa sincera, esa que me gusta.

-**Por supuesto que no** – le asegure mientras besaba por ultima vez sus deliciosos labios **–Te veo el fin de semana estrellita….extráñame** – le dije casi en suplica, tratando de convencerme a mi misma que así seria, entonces el quiere eso, si realmente me lo debe decir porque quiere que me entregue a él, no importa se que ese será el paso para estar juntos, así que el próximo fin de semana así será. Me dije a mi misma y baje del coche, el se quedo ahí detenido hasta que no lo vi mas al doblar para ir a mi casa. Cuando llegue por supuesto mi padre estaba levantado ya con todas las cosas preparadas.

**- ¿has perdido el gorro?** – pregunto sin siquiera decirme algo por el horario, de pronto toque mi cabeza y efectivamente no estaba allí, en que momento me lo saque, no lo recordaba.

-**Bueno días papa** – le dije con una sonrisa dándole un gran abrazo – **no se me ha quedado en el auto de Haru – **le mentí…

**- Ah…eso esta bien, bueno ve a descansar algo porque de lo contrario estarás de nuevo todo el día dormida y no disfrutaras del día familiar **– me dijo empujándome hacia la escalera, subí rápidamente para no perder tiempo de sueño, pero como iba a dormir después de estar con el así, tan…..tan ardiente.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Ya no sabia que pensar, es que acaso estaba jugando conmigo, como podía hacerme eso, o quizás ella no quiera nada serio conmigo, por eso no permite que lleguemos mas lejos, y yo como un tonto no le pedí de nuevo su teléfono, maldición, ella tampoco me lo pidió, ni siquiera me dijo de vernos mas que en el boliche, entonces en eso quedara esto, solo en momentos ardientes y apasionados luego de la disco, no, no podía ser así, algo tendría que hacer.

Llegue a casa y me sorprendió ver a mi padre, sentado en el sofá tomando un te.

**-Te dignaste a volver** – dije con ironía, no era una pregunta era sarcasmo puro y el lo sabia.

-**Feliz navidad para ti también hijo** – me dijo dejando de un lado su te y abrazándome, es mi padre y lo amo, con todo sus defectos, correspondí a su abrazo.

**-Bueno veo que ya se vieron, si me disculpan iré a recostarme ahora que has vuelto –** me dijo setsuna saludándome.

-**Lo siento se me hizo tarde, me iré a dormir yo también para recuperar fuerzas **– y enfriarme de ese encuentro tan hermoso y caliente con mi bombón, pensé para mis adentros, inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

**-Al parecer a alguien le fue bien esta noche** – dijo mi padre sacándome de mi ensoñamiento, lo mire y luego a ella.

-**Que diablos dices…hasta luego** – salude y me fui a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo, pase bastante tiempo intentándolo, pero aquel dulce rostro no se iba de mi mente, en mis labios seguía sintiendo su delicioso néctar. Era adictivo realmente. Poco a poco el sueño logro llegar a mi.

-**Seiya…..Seiya tienes teléfono** – decía Set mientas me sacudía despertándome del hermoso sueño con mi bombón…..medio dormido abrí un ojo y la mire.

**-¿Pero que hora es?** – pregunte mal humorado.

-**Son las seis de la tarde, dormiste casi diez horas levántate** – me decía y yo me revolvía en la cama. **– tienes teléfono levántate** –

**-Dile que me telefonee luego** – le dije cubriéndome la cara.

-**Es una tal Serena** – Me dijo con voz preocupada, me destape y la mire a la cara.

-**Tomo la llamada aquí** – le dije levantándome de un salto, ella me obsequio una leve sonrisa y salio. Intente calmarme, para no perder la calma ni sonar ansioso, no quería estropearlo. - **¿Hola?** – pregunte dudoso, quizás era alguno de mis amigos jugándome una broma.

-**Feliz Navidad Estrellita** – me dijo con su dulce voz, no no era ni un sueño, ni una broma era ella realmente **– acaso te desperté** – pregunto con culpa.

-**Algo así** – asumí yo - ¿**pero como estas bombón, de donde has sacado mi numero?** – no dude en preguntarle, acaso Andrew se lo habrá dado…..

-**Espero que no te moleste, fue fácil, busque por tu apellido, y la dirección coincidió aunque esta a nombre de Taiki Kou –** hablaba rápido, y pude notar que su voz sonaba apenada. – **Pero entonces me atendió una mujer, y dude si presentarme, le dije que era por un tema de la empresa, espero no te moleste.**

**-jajajajajja, por supuesto que no me molesta bombón** – ya podía imaginarme lo que estaría pensando- **quien te atendió es mi madre por supuesto que no va a molestarme, aunque no lo creas vivo con mis padres.**

**-Pero eres un empresario – **

**-Si, pero como te comente, mi madre no esta bien de salud, mi padre se la pasa viajando y no confío en otra persona que no sea yo para cuidarla** – le explique como jamás lo había hecho con nadie, era tan fácil hablar con ella, escuche un suspiro del otro lado. – **Acaso pensaste otra cosa** – quise saber y ella comenzó a reírse, no necesite mas. – **como crees que me hubiese acercado a ti, si estaba con alguien, no soy así bombón, cuando estoy en serio con alguien no salgo con otras personas** – quizás eso fue demasiada información, quizás ella preferiría algo sin compromiso – **pero como sabes no busco compromiso por el momento, somos jóvenes, o no** – un simple mmmhhh se escucho del otro lado.

-**Por supuesto que si, quien quiere a esta edad engancharse con alguien, uno tiene que disfrutar y probar diferentes cosas en la vida, para que después la vida no se te pase o no** – me dijo ella, y con esas palabras me di cuenta que no buscaba nada serio.

-**Y a que debo el honor de tu llamado – **

**- Quería darte mi teléfono, por si algún día estas aburrido, o solo y quieres reírte un rato o alguien que te escuche cuentes conmigo.**

**- Y si ….¿quiero verte? ¿También puedo llamarte?-**

**-Por supuesto, siempre que este disponible puedes contar conmigo** – sus palabras me dejaron intranquilo, ella no quería nada serio conmigo, eso era seguro

-**Bueno la verdad es que lo mismo quería proponerte** – le dije, no quería que ella se diera cuenta, no le daría importancia, no.

-**Mi teléfono ya lo tienes así que cuando quieras puedes llamarme, tengo que dejarte, mi hermana esta agarrando mi ropa y voy a matarla **– dijo casi a modo de grito, de seguro para que la hermana la escuche.

-**Bueno bombón, nos estaremos hablando.**

* * *

><p>POV SERENA.<p>

Corte el teléfono y me tumbe en la cama, estaba completamente confirmado, el no quería nada serio, esa era la única forma de confirmarlo, que podría hacer era sabido, el debe buscar otra cosa, mujeres mas hermosas, glamorosas, sofisticadas, todo lo que yo no era, y con mi comportamiento las veces que estuvimos juntos, deje mas que claro que era una chica fácil, que estupida fui por dios!

Los días fueron pasando, Seiya y yo nos veíamos en el boliche, y una vez a la semana para tomar algo charlar, besarnos un rato y así paso el año nuevo, yo cada vez estaba mas enamorada de el, la pasábamos muy bien juntos, eso me sorprendía, cualquiera que nos veía pensaría que éramos pareja, pero no…..amigos con derecho seria la palabra exacta para describirnos, un touch and go, si eso éramos, nada serio, como el lo había asegurado, cada vez. Ya hacia mes y medio que llevaba en esta locura, y yo me moría por dentro, quería decirle lo que me pasaba, quería decirle que quería estar junto a él.

Antes que termine enero como cada vez me llamo por teléfono para vernos, a las diez de la noche, como siempre, en la oscuridad, el claxon sonó y salí como un rayo a su encuentro, sabia que a mi padre no le gustaba esa actitud, siempre me decía _"eso no es de jóvenes decentes, debería bajar a buscarte", _pero claro, mi padre no sabia que el no tenia ni idea cual era mi casa, no quise decírselo, a diferencia de él que yo sabia muy bien donde vivía.

**-Hola estrellita** – lo salude depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

-**Hola bombón, hoy no tendremos mucho tiempo** – dijo mientras arrancaba a nuestro lugar- **mañana parto hacia Aomori, me iré unos días** – eso me dolió, si bien no nos veíamos todos los días saberlo lejos no me gustaba. El noto mi estado de animo – **es por trabajo, vuelvo en unos días**

**-Que pena, espero que vuelvas antes de que me vaya, o te extrañare mucho – **le dije sonriéndole, esperando que se diera cuenta que realmente seria así.

-**Y yo a ti, la verdad que en el trabajo no puedo hablar con nadie como lo hago contigo** – y ahí vamos de nuevo, era mas por amistad que por amor, ya me estaba dando cuenta, pero cada vez que me besaba yo sentía todo de otra manera, que era lo que sucedía realmente, cuanto mas podríamos estar así. – **pero acaso tu también te vas** – note en su voz un tono de angustia, todo era tan confuso.

**- Si pero me ire el tres de febrero, mis abuelos cumplen cincuenta años de casados y nos iremos de vacaciones familiares para estar junto a ellos - **

**-Estaré antes lo prometo** – me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Porque siempre tenia que ser tan encantador, tan dulce, con esos gestos me derretía por completo.

Fue una noche hermosa como cada vez que nos veíamos, charlábamos de trabajo, de nuestros amigos, nos reíamos y disfrutábamos de nuestros besos, nunca llegamos a mas de deseo, aun no me había entregado a él, no quería, porque sabia que en ese preciso momento lo perdería, y no quería, intentaría lo mas posible de estar con él, quizás solo esta esperando poder ir a la cama conmigo, y si extendía eso podría tenerlo mas a mi lado, esa era mi jugada, eso es lo que haría.

* * *

><p>Bueno finalmente luego de un año decidí retomar esta historia, es medio complicado para mi, ya que fue una relación que viví, y es una persona que al día de hoy remueve muchas cosas y a pesar de estar casada con otro me sigue moviendo la estantería, es duro, pero me prometí terminarla, así que seguiré escribiendo, esperen mas, prometo actualizar pronto nuevamente, les mando un beso grande!<p> 


	5. Cap 4 Primer Golpe

**FELIZ DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS PARA TOD S!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: "Primer golpe"<strong>

POV SERENA

Dos semanas sin él, que lento se me había pasado el tiempo, cuantos cambios habían sucedido, deje el trabajo finalmente, me aburrí de él y de la mala paga. Molly cada vez estaba mas alejada de mi, nada podía hacer, pero conocí a una chica, se llama Mina Aino, nos parecemos mucho no solo físicamente sino que también en personalidad, es divertida, y mas atrevida que yo, coincidimos una noche en el boliche siendo las dos ganadoras de la pollera mas corta, ambas nos sentimos identificadas con la otra. Si lo se lo se, ¿él? Que puedo decir, ni una sola llamada en todo este tiempo. Rini dice que de seguro esta muy ocupado, yo la verdad lo dudo mucho, esta en las playas lo se porque Andrew me lo contó, porque me mintió no lo se, pero lo hizo, y todo esto me lleva a que el realmente no quiere nada serio conmigo, en cambio yo…HAY DIOS! Estoy completamente enamorada de ese imbecil, altanero, egocéntrico, atractivo, dulce, pfff….. Es una maldición, estoy obsesionada con el no me queda pensar otra cosa. Riiinnnnngggggg el teléfono suena fuertemente, diez de la noche, quien podría llamar a esta hora.

-**Serena es para ti –** gritaba mi pequeña hermana, mientras escuchaba el rechinar de dientes de mi padre, no le simpatizaba nada las llamadas a esta hora. Fui hacia el teléfono y vi la cara de Rini iluminada sostenía el auricular y señalaba rápidamente – **es él….es el! **Canturreo en un susurro, apure mis pasos. Ella se quedo parada como una estatua a mi lado intente correrla empujándola desde la cabeza pero no me hacia caso.

**-¿Hola?** – dije mientras insistentemente empujaba a Rini, maldita conejo entrometida.

**-Hola Bombón!-** el paraíso, escuchar esa dulce voz, era el paraíso mismo.

**-Hola Seiya!, ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo?.**

**-Bien ¿y tu? –** acá muriéndome por escucharte por saber de ti, desangrando mi corazón por volver a estar en tus brazos, respondí internamente.

- **Bien, desempleada jajaja**- parecía como una amiga hablando, perfecto eso es Serena sigue así.

**- Tengo ganas de verte bombón** – hay si lo sabia lo sabia me extraño tanto como yo a él

**-Yo también Seiya, ¿Cuándo regresas?**

**- He llegado esta mañana, ¿quieres que pase por ti?** – maldito embustero y hasta recién se comunica conmigo. Y como la idiota que soy en vez de hacerme de rogar.

**- Te espero en la equina de siempre** – le conteste alegremente.

**-¿quince minutos?** –

-**Por supuesto estrellita, nos vemos** – corte el teléfono y Salí corriendo a mi dormitorio, Rini venia detrás mío.

**-Dale Serena no seas mala, cuéntame – **

**-Pero si escuchaste todo, que te vienes hacer, ahora déjame que tengo solo quince minutos para arreglarme.**

**-Eso será imposible ni una vida te alcanzaría** – escuche el grito de Sammy desde su cuarto.

-**Púdrete Sammy y mejor vete con tu Esmeralda así nos dejas en paz** – le grite a mi hermano, odiaba cuando estaba en casa, no hacia mas que molestarme y decirles a mi padre de lo idiota que era Seiya, se que lo hace como hermano protector es simplemente eso. Me puse unos jean chupin, de color claro, unas sandalias roja haciendo juego con la cartera y el cinto y un top blanco con una boca tentadora, el pelo, completamente suelto, quería lucirme.

Escuche el rugir de un motor, sabia que era él, camine lentamente para que no me viera desesperada, y allí estaba justo bajando de su auto que había dejado en marcha, cuando me vio, sentí como su mirada se iluminaba de sacando su mando detrás de la espalda extendió una rosa hacia mí.

-**Mi memoria no te hacia justicia** – me dijo mientras con una mano rodeo mi cintura y la mano que sostenía la rosa la entrelazamos **– te extrañe bomboncito** – me dijo en un susurro. Yo apenada baje mi rostro y deposito otro beso pero en mi mejilla – **vamos a pasear** – me dijo mientras empujaba desde mi cintura hacia la puerta del acompañante.

Con el hecho de simplemente subirme al vehículo comencé a sentir una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, ahí estaba el todo un galán, un adonis, solo para mi.

El trayecto hacia nuestro lugar fue ameno, me contó como le fue en los negocios, como disfruto de la playa en sus horarios libres, al menos no me estaba mintiendo, quizás Andrew solo quería sembrar una semilla de discordia entre nosotros. Llegamos a la costanera y ahí nos encontrábamos, con la luna y las estrellas como nuestros testigos, solos, perdidos en la inmensidad del mar, en nuestros deseos.

– **Sabes bombón, no pude dejar de pensar en ti** – me dijo mientras recargaba su brazo sobre mi asiento y se acercaba a mis labios, hay esos labios, tan dulces, tan tentadores, me quede mirándolos con deseo sin darme cuenta comencé a morderme el labio inferior y el sonrió con malicia, paso su otra mano rozando mi abdomen, un shock eléctrico recorrió cada poro de mi piel, quizás se estaba cansando, quizás ya quería concretar….quizás….. paso la mano de largo y abrió la guantera, sacando una cajita de regalo – **ni bien lo vi, me hizo pensar en ti, espero que te guste** – me sonroje pensando mal de él, es que acaso podría ser mas tierno, silenciosamente abrí la cajita, era un dije de una luna en cuarto creciente con una estrella en la punta. El delicadamente saco la cadenita de la caja y me la coloco en el cuello, yo sostenía en alto el pelo y el con sus delicadas manos masajeo mi cuello, haciéndome explotar de deseo, cuanto tiempo mas podría durar esto.

**-Es realmente hermoso Seiya, no tendrías que haberte molestado** – le dije mientras solté mi pelo y dedique a mirar aquel hermoso detalle. Eran señales, el me ama lo se.

**-Cuando se trata de ti nada es molestia bombón** – no termino de decir aquello que me lance a su boca, quería de mi droga lo necesitaba, quería sentir sus caricias recorrer mi cuerpo, quería todo de él, ya nada me importaba, quizás el es así, solo quizás con actos demuestra sus sentimientos y no se anima a decirlo, fui bajando lentamente las caricias, hasta llegar a su abultado pantalón, quise despojarlo del cinturón pero su mano fue mas rápida y la levanto, haciendo que con ambos brazos colgaran de su cuello. Que estaba sucediendo, yo quería entregarme a él y el me estaba rechazando. – **Hoy no bombón, quiero que sea hermoso, como tú lo mereces** – y ahí sacaba a relucir todo, y dejarme mas enamorada de él.

Estuvimos horas acariciándonos, besándonos, mirando de vez en cuando el mar abrazados muy románticamente, la noche se hizo corta y pronto el sol comenzó a salir, tiñendo de un espectacular naranja el cielo, las olas espumantes rompiendo en la arena y a mi lado mi príncipe azul, que más podía pedir una chica. Nos besamos apasionadamente por última vez con el sol como nuestro testigo y emprendimos el regreso, me dejo en la esquina de siempre y yo fui soñadora hasta mi casa, por suerte todos en casa dormían.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Los días seguían pasando y aun no sabia nada de bombón, desde que llegue solo nos hemos visto una vez, nunca me llama, con ella me divierto, la paso mas que bien, sus besos son tan dulces pero todo queda ahí, nada mas sucede, todo me da la impresión de que ella solo quiere divertirse, no es una chica para sentar cabeza, es una amiga, con derecho como quien diría y al parecer así quedara.

**-Iras a trabajar hoy me imagino no** – me pregunta mi padre mientras término de tomar mi café.

-**Si, se han terminado las vacaciones para mi.-** tomo una tostada, mi cazadora de cuero, espero en el trabajo poder concentrarme, cada vez se me hace más difícil, porque solo ella aparece en mis pensamientos.

**-Buenos días Sr. Kou** – vaya que bonita que es Lizzy.

-**por favor, solo Seiya** – le digo mientras le guiño el ojo.

-**Encantada entonces, Seiya te comento que el Sr. Diamante ha llamado quiere saber los avances de la nueva producción** – excelente trabajo para sacarme a bombón de la cabeza.

-**Que te parece si traes dos cafés a mi oficina y comenzamos.**

**-¿espera a alguien**? – o me pareció a mi o su tono fue mas sensual.

**-Por supuesto preciosa te espero a ti.**

Entre a la oficina dejándola completamente anonadada. Llevaba una minifalda negra tacones a juego y una camisa muy ceñida al cuerpo de color verde agua, resaltando sus delicados pechos, quizás Lizzy pueda ayudarme.

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Aun no puedo creerlo, malditos traidores todos se han ido de vacaciones y yo me tengo que quedar haciendo las cobranzas de papa. Solo siete días mas y me iré.

**-Esta noche no regreso me quedo en lo de Esmeralda** – Sammy sale por la puerta con esa única explicación.

Seiya aun no me llama, no se que hacer, Mina me dijo que si él esta interesado en algo serio conmigo ya me debería haber llamado, pero porque no lo hace, después de aquel regalo, y aquella noche de promesas que pronto estaríamos juntos pensé que así seria. Maldición Seiya llámame de una vez.

Ringgg….ringgggg…..o telepatia genial, corri hacia al telefono desesperada.

**-¿Serena? –**

**-Ah…hola Mina** – el mundo se venia abajo.

**-Bueno si así atiendes a tus amigas no quiero saber de tus enemigas jajajajaja**- Mina la rubia despampanante que conocí hace solo unas semanas, desde que Molly me ha abandonado por ese Netflite.

**-Disculpa, es que creí que era Seiya**

**-Hay por dios ya déjate de tonterías, todo te indica que no va en serio, se que hace poco nos conocemos pero por lo que me has contado el no quiere mas que una noche de vez en cuando, no es un tipo que vaya en serio.**

**-Lo se Mina, aunque trato de buscarle la vuelta a todo esto.**

**-Bueno, pero arriba esos ánimos, dime que haremos esta noche** – De pronto todo se torno de un tono mas vivo.

**-No se…..mis padres y Rini se fueron de vacaciones, Sammy se quedara a pasar la noche con esmeralda….-**deje que picara…..

-**Por dios Serena, tenemos una casa para nosotras solas! Ya me pongo a llamar a los chico, tu te encargas del resto?.**

**-jajajajaja por supuesto que si, será a las 23 hs te parece?-**

**-Por supuesto, nos vemos esta noche amiga, y te llevare algunos muchachos para que vayas eligiendo a tu próximo ex, adiós!-**

jajajajajaj es sumamente alocada, pero a decir verdad siempre me levanta el animo de alguna forma.

Tome la agenda y comencé hacer los llamados.

Decidí ponerme el vestido Kosiuko de encaje negro a mitad del muslo, es el que mas resalta mis senos….veamos….a si…..me alisare el cabello, un toque sutil de maquillaje…música en el equipo….vasos…..todo listo, hora de esperar.

El timbre sonó varias veces, por la forma de tocar sabia que era Mina, pero vaya sorpresa me lleve.

**-Hola Serena, la diversión ha llegado** – grito Mina mientras entraba junto con su mejor amiga Rei y el novio de Rei, Nicolas.

-**Adelante son los primeros. Las bebidas a la heladera por favor.**

El tiempo fue pasando, las bebidas corrían como si fuera agua, había mucha gente, entre la cual estaba Haruka y Michiru, Andrew y su hermana Unasuki. Mis compañeros del secundario Richard y Amy, que aunque lo nieguen en público sabemos que algo hay allí. También vinieron Alan que es un amigo de Andrew, Ann su hermana, sorprendentemente Molly Junto a Netflite llegaron hacia unos momentos con Malachite un amigo del novio de mi amiga, aprovechando que estaba acompañado la secuestre para presentarla a todos y de paso ponernos al día. Había mucha gente mas que casi ni conocía, de pronto Alan nos interrumpe.

**-Disculpa quería consultarte si no tienes problema en que invite a unos amigos –**

**-Por supuesto que no adelante, eso si diles que traigan de tomar.**

El alcohol seguía corriendo, las risas, los bailes, la fiesta era todo un éxito, tocaron el timbre y le hice señas a Mina que abriera, ya que me costaba llegar rápido de la cantidad de gente que había, apareció un hombre de pelo plateado muy alto y un gran porte, su rostro se me hizo familia, venia acompañado de una joven de pelos castaños atado en una coleta, pero eso no fue lo que me dejo sin habla, eso no tuvo nada que ver con mi estado de Shock , Haruka inmediatamente al ver mi rostro corrió hacia mi al igual que Molly, el con una sonrisa radiante fue recorriendo todo el lugar hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, lo peor de todo era su acompañante, que estaba tomándolo del brazo y le deposito un beso en el cuello.

-**Vamos al cuarto Serena** – me indico Haruka, no se en que momento fue que comencé a llorar, pero de pronto mis ojos ardían a causa del maquillaje, mis sollozos se hicieron desgarradores. – **Te lo dije es un idiota lo matare** – comenzó Haruka a blasfemar y yo era incapaz de contestarle.

-**Serena no te pongas así, quizás es una amiga o una prima** – Intento Molly de forma torpe levantarme el animo. La música se detuvo de golpe y comenzaron a escucharse gritos, cuando intente reaccionar vi que Mina y Molly me estaban abrazando, pero Haruka ya no estaba allí. De pronto escucho ruido a vidrios rotos y fuerte golpe en la puerta, los susurros de la gente, y la música que comenzaba de nuevo.

-**No tengo el valor para salir allí afuera** – les dije a mis amigas a la vez que me recostaba sobre mi cama, solo quería cerrar los ojos y pensar que aquello era una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Estábamos en un bar charlando amenamente, con Diamante y Monic, una prima que había venido de vacaciones, y Lizzy que hacia unos días comenzamos a tener algo, por ahora no quiero apresurar las cosas, aun tengo la esperanza que bombón me llame o me diga que siente algo por mi. Cuando de pronto sonó el celular de Diamante.

-**Diga? , Alan¿Qué cuentas?** – en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa lo supe de inmediato - **¿estas de broma? ¿okay okay, que llevamos? ¿listo en un rato estaremos allí.**

**-Creo que han cambiado los planes para esta noche** – dijo mientras se tomaba rápidamente su bebida.

-**Alan y Andrew junto a sus hermanas están en una fiesta grandiosa cerca de la casa de Andrew, Seiya sabes que no podemos perdérnosla –**

**-Cerca de la casa de Andrew?** – pregunte confundido – **de mi casa?**

**-Si si, a solo 4 casas de la tuya **– quizás tenia suerte y podía ver si lograba ver a bombón a estas hora, seguramente estaría por salir algún sitio, tome rápidamente mi trago y salimos de allí. Diamante se acerco para hablar solo conmigo – **Estas seguro que quieres llegarte acompañado? ¡no podrás hacer nada!** – dedique una ultima mirada a Lizzy y sonreí, ella me devolvió el gesto.

-**Sabes creo que bombón nunca querrá algo serio, y la verdad es que quisiera tener una relación mas seria, Lizzy esta disponible y ya lo hemos hablado** – de pronto Diamante paro el ritmo de su caminar **- ¿Qué sucede?**

-**Seiya estas completamente seguro?. Hace meses que vienes con tu bombón de aquí allá, le compras joyas, la esperas como un loco y ahora así de pronto decides entablar relación con otra mujer? No lo entiendo** – me quede pensando en lo que mi amigo decía, camine hacia el auto y abrí la puerta para que las jóvenes subieran.

-**Simplemente es así, ella y yo no podemos estar en una relación seria** – termine diciendo, tratando de convencerme a mi mismo de aquello.

Aparque el coche fuera de casa y fuimos caminando hacia el lugar, pensar que nunca llego tan lejos, entramos por un pasillo y la música llamo la atención, acaso bombón estaría allí, seria amiga de otros vecinos además de Andrew y de mi… Una rubia despampanante muy parecida a bombón nos abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, diamante y Monic ingresaron, y cuando entre aquella joven borro la sonrisa y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, acaso conocería a Lizzy y no le caería bien, empecé a buscar con la mirada a Andrew o Alan, aquello si que estaba lleno de gente.

-**Seiya, te parece si después vamos a tu casa** – me susurra sensualmente Lizzy haciéndome erizar toda la piel y deposita un beso en mi cuello, en ese preciso momento mi mirada se cruza con unos celestes, que parecían a punto de estallar de odio.

-**bombón….-**solté en un leve susurro, su amigo Haruka inmediatamente la llevo hacia adentro, Mina y la pelirroja que antes acompañaba a bombón salieron detrás de ellos.

**-Esto esta de lujo** – grito Diamante por encima de la música y trayendo unos vasos, yo no podía moverme. **– Hey Seiya no que hubieses visto un fantasma** – me dice pasándome un vaso por delante de los ojos. Y ahí como si lo hubiera predicho venia Haruka dando de empujones entre la gente, de pronto me encontraba en el aire contra la puerta de la entrada, Lizzy aun sosteniendo mi mano e intentando apartar aquel tipo. Alguien apago la música.

-**Te lo dije bastardo la lastimas y te mato** – me dijo mientras me tira un puñetazo, intente cubrirme pero aun tenia el vaso en la mano este cayo al piso, maldición que este tipo tenia fuerza.

-**Suéltalo –** gritaba desesperada Lizzy.

-**Yo…no sabia** – solo atine a decir, Haruka me soltó y me proporciono otro puñetazo en el estomago, no pude detenerlo, de pronto Diamante Andrew y Alan estaban parados delante mío.

**-Haruka calmate** – le dice Andrew.

-**Tu defiendes a este maldito, no ves como esta gatita** – Andrew me miro con lastima en sus ojos y luego aparto al rubio enfurecido.

**-No estoy defendiendo a nadie, simplemente no estropeemos la casa de Serena** – ahí estaba, era la casa de mi bombón, a solo cuatro casas, la tenia tan cerca sin saberlo.- **Será mejor que te vayas** – me dijo Andrew mientras abría la puerta, Diamante, Monic y Lizzy se unieron a mi, el resto se quedo en el lugar.

**-La casa de bombón!** – le grite desesperado a Diamante – **es que acaso te has vuelto loco.**

**-Pero te pregunte si estabas seguro **– grito el mientras me daba un pañuelo para secarme la sangre.

-**Podrías habérmelo dicho para ahorrarme esta corredera, ella estaba tan…tan….**

**-Debo deducir que es tu ex novia?** – pregunto Lizzy mientras me ayudaba a limpiarme y acomodarme la ropa.

**-Ja!...cuéntate otro chiste.**

**-Diamante quieres callarte** – le grite enfurecido – **no bombón es una amiga y como que no le caigo bien **– intente safar de aquello de alguna manera. Ahora si, sabía que nada podía tener con ella, tendría que poner mas énfasis en mi relación con Lizzy.

-**Vamos muchachote, mejor vayamos a mi departamento** – me dijo amablemente, y no me negué.

Pasamos la noche juntos, hicimos el amor incansablemente, era una joven insaciable, ardiente, no podía hablar mucho, pero el sexo hay dios…..grandioso, reconfortante, compensaba la falta de intelectualidad.

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Me levante con dolor de cabeza a causa de la resaca de anoche, cuando llegue al living estaba todo limpio en perfecto estado, no había ni un rastro que hubiera pasado nada. Salvo por Haruka, Michiru y Mina que estaban durmiendo en el sofá. No quise molestarlos y me propuse a preparar el desayuno. De pronto Haruka apareció detrás mío y deposito un beso en mi cabeza.

**-Buenos días gatita, ¿Cómo has amanecido?** – pregunto mientras se servia un poco de café.

-**Acaso anoche fue cierto, el estuvo aquí?** – pregunte dudosa, queriendo corroborar si lo que recordaba era de una pesadilla, Haru, bajo la mirada.

-**Jamás volverá a molestarte lo prometo** – mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse nuevamente.- Porque no te vas al aniversario de tus abuelos.

**-porque aun no he reunido el dinero de la cobranza para poder comprarme el pasaje** – le dije mientras sentía como la voz se me quebraba.

**-Eso es lo de menos, te quiero lejos de aquí, te hará bien nuevos aires, yo te lo pago y te haré las cobranzas- **me voltee abrazarlo.

**-Gracias Haru….gracias…..**

El desayuno fue tranquilo por decirlo de alguna forma, las chicas me ayudaron a preparar el bolso, por la tarde fuimos a comprar algunos víveres para dejar en la casa, así a la vuelta no tendríamos faltantes.

La noche llego, era sábado y decidimos los cuatro salir a bailar, querían levantarme el animo como fuera, pero no había sido buena idea.

Comenzamos a dar unas vuelta por la ciudad antes, mientras tomábamos unas cervezas, sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la costanera, donde tantas veces disfrute de su compañía y de pronto alli estaba el con las dos puertas de su V_olkswagen_ Gol la música fuerte saliendo del equipo, brindando con aquella maldita y sus estupidos amigos.

**-Haru mejor llevame a casa** – le pedí antes de que se diera cuenta de quienes eran.

Nuevamente inunde mi almohada de lagrimas, es que acaso el nunca sintió nada por mi….la respuesta era sencilla, Seiya Kou era de otro nivel, uno muy superior, y al ver los amigos que tiene, la mujer que estaba a su lado que pareciera sacada de una catalogo de ropa interior, todo indicaba que el jamás se fijaría en tener una relación seria conmigo, quizás debería hablarlo con él quizás quiere algo mas pasajero, y si me dice que si no me importa, haré lo que sea con tal de poder estar a su lado…..lo que sea.

* * *

><p>Bueno amigas este capitulo lo hice mas corto porque quería regalárselos para el día de los enamorados, y va dedicado para todos aquellos que están solos o le han roto el corazón,…vieron no son los únicos, pero a no decaer el día menos pensado cupido nos da una mano. Feliz día de los enamorados!<p> 


	6. Cap 5 Amandonos Secretamente

**Capitulo Nº 5: Amándonos Secretamente**

POV SERENA

Ya estábamos de regreso en casa, los días fueron muy largos, a decir verdad la pase bien estando con mi familia, la fiesta del aniversario de casados de mis abuelos fue realmente hermosa. Quedaron demasiados sorprendidos cuando llegue asi tan de improvisto, intentaron ahondar que había pasado pero no les deje lugar a que lo supieran. La pequeña Rini intuía que algo en mi no estaba bien, pero como explicar que me habían roto el corazón cuando solamente yo era la culpable por haber entrado en aquel juego, tantas veces el me dio a entender que solo seriamos algo informal, tantas esperanzas cree en mi con la idea de saberlo mío, pero ahí estaba muriéndome de amor, deseándolo, pensándolo, extrañándolo. Mina me mantuvo al tanto de todo, me dijo que no lo había vuelto a ver, eso me dejaba mas tranquila, al menos no se mostraba en los lugares que frecuento, quizás de esa forma pueda seguir mi vida.

Marzo estaba llegando a su fin, ni bien llegue de las vacaciones decidí buscar un nuevo empleo, por suerte no demore mucho, conseguí como administrativa en una fabrica de comestibles; Molly por suerte había regresado a sus andanzas conmigo de vez en cuando discutía con Netflite pero lo importante que se había dado cuenta que estaba perdiendo a todos en su vida por estar con él, yo jamás permitiría que eso pasara conmigo. Mina…..bueno ella es un tema aparte, la verdad que nos hemos vuelto inseparables, pasamos todos los días juntas gracias a que ella fue quien me consiguió el empleo en su trabajo, salimos a dar vueltas con su coche, a tomar unas cervezas, y cada tanto nos dejamos caer en lo de Haruka, que por cierto ha estado actuando raro desde mi regreso, siempre me ve de una forma en que me parece esperara un reto de mi parte….aun seguía sin saber nada de Seiya, lo llame en varias oportunidades, su madre Setsuna era la que me atendía, me terminaba informando todo de él y su ahora novia Lizzy. Dolía saber todo aquello, pero era bueno el acercamiento que logre con su madre, para de alguna forma estar al tanto de su vida. Pero debía reconocer, que cada sábado salía con la esperanza de verlo, y nada sucedía, tampoco encontraba a nadie interesante que me ayudara a sacarlo de mi corazón, despegarlo de mi alma, dios…..como duele.

Otra vez me encontraba marcando su número…..sonó una vez…dos…..

**-¿hola?** – preguntaron al otro lado de la línea, sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a galopar, como mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo, como podía ser que con un simple hola pueda sentir todo esto.

**-em…. Hola estrellita** – le dije en voz seductora.

**-Bombón, ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo?** – su voz sonaba completamente sorprendida, podía sentirlo.

**-La verdad que no puedo quejarme, emmmm…te he llamado anteriormente pero no te encontraba.**

-**Si, leía las notas de Setsuna pero es que venimos con tanto trabajo en la disquera que no he tenido ni tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa a tomar un café, total ya sabes donde vivo?** – A su casa?, a tomar café?, nada de auto, ni besos, ni amaneceres, ni olas partiéndose en la arena…..pero porque…. -** ¿estas ahí? –**

**-Si, si, la verdad es que me has sorprendido.**

**-¿Vienes?-**

**-En diez minutos estoy allí.**

**-Te espero bombón.**

Corto la llamada, de que iba todo esto no lo sabia con honestidad, estaba muy sorprendida por aquello, que debía hacer como actuar, en su casa, quizás quiere verme ahí porque sabe que al estar su madre no intentare nada…pues si es así, esta muy equivocado. Rápidamente arregle mi cabello, no quise cambiarme de ropa, aun llevaba el traje azul marino y la camisa blanca del trabajo, retoque el maquillaje y salí hacia su casa.

Al estar frente a su puerta sentí verdadero pánico, desistí de aquella invitación, baje las escaleras de la entrada y justo la puerta se abrió.

**-Puedo ayudarla en algo** – una voz seria pero dulce sonó a mis espaldas, voltee sobre mis talones.

**-¿Sra. Setsuna?** – la mujer me miro desconcertada – **emm…..** **soy Serena, amiga de Seiya **– su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

**-Pero Serena Cariño pasa** – se corrió hacia un lado dándome espacio para caminar, cerro la puerta detrás mío – **es un gusto conocerte en persona, nunca creí que Seiya fuera a traerte. **– me ruborice con aquel comentario, entonces su voz me dejo trastornada.

**-Hola bombón,** - me dijo recargado sobre el marco de la puerta del living- **Ven pasa** – tomo mi mano y me llevo tras de él yo no podía emitir palabra, Setsuna se fue hacia la cocina, el se sentó a mi lado, apoyando su brazo sobre el sofá. – **Estas más hermosa que nunca, el azul te sienta muy bien**,- me dijo con una sonrisa picara, si, esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba de él.

**-Gracias **– sentí mi voz ajena, apenada, que diablos me pasaba. Setsuna apareció y sirvió el café, tres tazas… lo que mas me sorprendió fue el pastel de fresas, acaso el se habrá acordado lo mucho que me gusta o será pura coincidencia.

**-La verdad Serena, eres mas hermosa de lo que me había imaginado, todas las veces que hablamos siento como que te conozco de hace tiempo** – Seiya miraba a su madre y luego a mi, intercalando el orden. Acaso le molestaría que su madre y yo estuviéramos en contacto.

-**Te dije mama, que no había forma de describir su belleza** – dijo el dando otro sorbo al café, mi piel comenzaba a hervir, no sabia si por el calor proporcionado por el café, o por su cercanía.

-**Le agradezco el cumplido, y dime Seiya, que es de tu vida que hace tanto no te veo.**

POV SEIYA

Que podía decirle, que la extrañe horrores….que cada vez que beso a Lizzy cierro los ojos intentado imaginar que es ella…..que aun me duele su alejamiento….no seria muy cruel, y ella no lo quiere así, pero es todo lo que me ha hecho sentir este tiempo.

**-componiendo algunas canciones, la verdad que estamos mas que contentos con los resultados que hemos tenido.**

**-Es verdad hijo, hacia mucho tiempo que no componías tan hermoso, algo te habrá inspirado **– fulmine a mi madre con la mirada, sabia perfectamente quien era la dueña de mis inspiraciones

**-espero poder escucharla pronto** – dijo ella bebiendo otro sorbo de café.

-**Por favor Serena sírvete un poco** – mi madre le ofrecía el pastel de fresas, que le pedí hiciera solo para ella.

-**Le agradezco pero estoy a dieta.**

**-Bombón tu no necesitas ninguna dieta, aparte mi madre lo hizo porque es tu preferido.-** espero que al haberle dicho aquello no se espante.

Continuamos charlando un rato mas, ya íbamos por el tercer café, le comente lo que hice en su ausencia, de la paliza que medo Haruka una semana después que ella se hubiera ido con su familia

**- OH! Por dios Seiya cuanto lo siento, no sabia nada de eso –**

**-No te desesperes bombón, ya estoy mejor, y la verdad siendo honestos, el me lo advirtió –** pude ver como sus ojos denotaban tristezas, quizás no fue bueno recordar el momento en que le hice daño.

Intente sentarme lo mas lejos que la cabeza me permitía, ya que sabia que mi corazón deseaba otra cercanía, pero no podía hacerle eso a Lizzy, ese no era mi estilo. Mi madre se disculpo dejándonos solos, hablamos mucho de su nuevo empleo, de las cosas que están pasando en la política, luego contamos algunos chistes, no me di cuenta de la hora, al estar con ella las horas se me pasaban rapidísimo.

-**Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero preocupar a mis padres** – se levanto lentamente, mi madre desde la cocina me hizo señas.

**-Permíteme que te acompañe**-, le dije y ella asintió, se despidió dulcemente de mi madre, me encantaba verlas juntas, era una imagen a la que podría acostumbrarme por siempre.

Caminamos en silencio ella a mi lado, muchas veces me tente en buscar su mano pero no me parecía correcto, vi de reojo muchas veces que ella intentaba lo mismo, pero se arrepentía, llegamos a la puerta de su casa, una luz estaba encendida.

**-seguro es papa, bueno, lo he pasado excelente, gracias por el hermoso momento** – sus mejillas se tiñeron de aquel carmín que adoraba, sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad, me acerque lentamente para depositar un beso en su mejilla, y ella volteo el rostro, haciendo que nuestros labios se rozaran y mi cuerpo emitiera aquel choque eléctrico que sentía cada vez que bebía de sus labios.

**-Bombón…..yo….lo siento** – le dije recargando mi frente junto a la suya, tome su débil rostro entre mis manos.- **Aun estoy con Lizzy, es una chica bonita, y no me quiero hacerle daño…ni a ti tampoco**.- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me maldije a mi mismo por aquello, no había forma hiciera lo que hiciera, lastimaría a mi bombón.

**-No tienes que disculparte, yo confundí las cosas, es que…tu sabes….amigos, con derecho y todo eso** – me recalco nuevamente.

**-Pero ahora yo estoy con alguien.**

**-Tienes razón, entonces quedamos que si estamos libres….. **

**-estaremos juntos** – termine la frase, ella me sonrió y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

**-descansa estrellita** – y así entro a su casa, me quede allí parado, esperando que no se, la luz principal se apago y otra arriba del lado izquierdo se encendió, acaso seria ese su cuarto, estaría llorando, o estaría pensando en alguien, quien sabe, voltee caminando a casa, pero inmediatamente sentí una brisa calida detrás mío, me di la vuelta, y allí estaba observándome desde el balcón, agito su mano y me tiro un beso, que recibí contento y deposite en mi corazón…..que haré contigo bombón….me estas matando.

Llegue a casa y mi madre seguía despierta, esperándome. Me quite la campera y me tire en el sofá.

**-Seiya, la verdad que me encanta Serena, hacen una hermosa pareja** – quite las manos de mi rostro y quede observándola.

-**Serena es una amiga mamá, no te hagas ilusiones ni nada, sabes que estoy con Lizzy-**

**-Solo digo lo que veo hijo, y hablando de Lizzy, cuando la traerás para conocerla–**

**-Aun no estoy seguro, ya te dije, el día que te traiga a alguien será porque me casare con ella **– no se porque mi madre comenzó a reírse, hacia tiempo que no la veía tan radiante, menos mal que estaba mejorando su salud. Quizás pronto podría hacer mi vida.

El tiempo fue pasando rápidamente, sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en junio, los días radiantes y llenos de sol me inspiraban a quedarme en casa, mas ahora que últimamente las cosas con Lizzy no vienen bien, ella quiere que formalicemos de una vez por todas, pero aun no se porque no puedo. Bombón no ha dejado de venir nunca, una vez a la semana, a veces dos, viene a tomar café con pastel de fresas, hasta mi madre se ha hecho fanática de aquello. No puedo negarlo, nuestras charlas, ya sean serias, infantiles, tribales, no importa, siempre pasamos un excelente momento juntos, como amigos, solo eso.

Me dolió mucho cuando por abril bombón me contó que se puso de novia, un tal Bernard, o algo así, no lo conocía, y mis amigos tampoco, la veía bien a ella, pero no feliz, lo que no podía entender era porque no quiso formalizar conmigo.

Hoy era el dia en que largaríamos el primer sencillo del álbum, del nuevo grupo llamado Three Lights, yo les compuse sus temas, así que seria un gran momento.

-**A que hora pasaras por mi para la presentación** – entro arrolladoramente Lizzy a mi oficina, levantando la voz, deje mi guitarra y quede mirándola

**-Es que acaso tanto te cuesta golpear la puerta** – le dije utilizando mi tono molesto.

**-Ya estoy harta de que te encierres, vienes a mi casa te metes en mi familia y no me dejas participar de la tuya, no salimos a ninguna lado juntos, porque rayos me escondes.**

**-No te escondo simplemente cuando estoy de novio no me gusta salir a otro sitio que no sea la cama –** parece que mi respuesta no le gusto para nada, me dejo los cinco dedos de su palma marcados.

-**Estoy cansada de que te comportes como un imbecil, lo nuestro se termino …..y por cierto** – me tiro todos los papeles de arriba del escritorio – **Renuncio idiota!.**

Bueno no puedo quejarme, todo un éxito….el pulso comenzó acelerarse, mis manos temblaban, solo de pensarlo…..estoy libre bombón…..ya puedo estar contigo…

POV SERENA

Ayer hizo tres meses desde que estoy con Bernard, es un gran muchacho, alto, con excelente físico, ojos verdes y pelo castaño, tiene una buena posición social, pero el único inconveniente….es un intento de cantante, lo he escuchado y aun no entiende que no es Axl Rose…..lo conocí en un Pub nuevo, es el cantante de la banda, la verdad que me atrajo desde el primer momento, y según me dijo él ni bien me vio cruzar la puerta se enamoro de mi. A mi padre no le cae muy bien, pero a mi madre le fascina, mi hermano Sammy ni se inmutaba, Rini….bueno ella se enamora siempre de mis novios jajajaj así que digamos que de ella tenia la aprobación.

Si….suena perfecto, pero no me hace feliz, no me siento completa, como cuando estoy con Seiya, debo aceptar que desde que somos "amigos" lo eh conocido muchísimo mejor, tenemos un nivel de comunicación increíble, aunque muchas veces siento la tensión entre nosotros, el ambiente cargado de sensualidad, estoy loca lo se, pero así lo siento.

**-Cabeza de chorlito, tienes teléfono** – me grita Sammy, su voz sonaba ruda, ya sabia quien era.

**-Hola estrellita** – le dije alegremente, mi hermano reaccionaba siempre así ante los llamados de él.

**-Hola bombón, ¿estas sola?-**

**-Por supuesto, ¿Qué sucede?**

**-Quería invitarte al lanzamiento del nuevo sencillo.**

**-Tendré el honor de finalmente conocer un tema escrito por ti….wow….por nada me lo pierdo…. Puedo llevar a Mina?...me matara si no la invito.**

**-Sabes que mientras vayas en compañía femenina no tengo inconveniente.**

**-Oh! Vamos Seiya, no seas malo con Bernard**

**-jajajajaj ok…ok…..haya paz. Entonces ¿te espero?**

**-Sabes de sobra que si**

**-Perfecto, te veo en la disquera a las veintiún horas, no tardes. Adiós bombón.**

**-adiós estrellita.**

Ni bien corte con él llame a mi amiga, quien se puso a gritar de la emoción, no teníamos nunca la oportunidad de ir a eventos así de importantes.

Corrí a mi dormitorio, no sabia que ponerme, comencé a revolver todo, no había comprado nada para el fin de semana….y nada de lo que tenia me parecía apropiado para la ocasión.

-**No me parece correcto que salgas con él** – dijo mi madre a medida que entraba en mi dormitorio.

**-No pedí tu aprobación mama, solo voy a salir con un amigo.**

**-amabas sabemos que no lo es y para serte sincera estas cosas no me gustan, o estas con Bernard o con Seiya.**

**-Tu no entiendes nada **– le dije mientras sacaba la ultima remera de adentro de mi placard. **– El es un amigo, así como lo es Haruka o Andrew.**

**-No lo parece, y lo sabes** – termino diciendo mientras salía de mi dormitorio, jamás le conté lo de Seiya y yo, pero tampoco me parecía correcto, como explicarle a una madre el tipo de relación que tengo. Nada de lo que tenía me gustaba. Tome mi bolso un saquito por si refrescaba y salí a comprarme algo apropiado.

Aproveche y fui a la peluquería, me planche el pelo, al llegar a casa ya eran las ocho de la noche, me quedaba solo una hora para arreglarme, me puse el vestido rojo, utilice un maquillaje suave para contrarrestar el impactante vestido. El claxon sonó varias veces, me asome y efectivamente allí estaba mi amiga, salí del dormitorio cuando estaba saliendo de mi casa, mi padre me intercepto.

-**Realmente piensas salir de esa forma vestida!-** me grita demasiado enojado

**-papa, no tengo tiempo en estos momentos, si quieres después me reprochas**- le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y salí a toda prisa.

**-Oh, por dios…Serena….-**los ojos de Mina se abrieron como plato

**-Piensas que estoy mal?, acaso es demasiado? O es que no me queda?**

**-Solo espero que no te saquen fotos junto a ningún hombre casado o soltero…..te traerá problemas….**-río maliciosamente, entonces lo supe, estaba para el crimen.

Dejamos el coche en un estacionamiento enfrente, al llegar estaba lleno de periodistas, por supuesto, todos sacando fotos cuando nos toco el turno a nosotras de entrar, los flashes se dispararon de todas partes, nos preguntaban si éramos novias de alguno de los cantantes, a que nos dedicábamos. Totalmente complacidas por la atención sonreíamos y saludábamos, como si aquel fuera nuestro entorno natural.

Al entrar al salón, la música era agradable un mozo nos ofreció una copa de champagne, que por supuesto aceptamos, luego vimos a Andrew junto a Alan y Diamante, los saludamos y fuimos hacia ellos, al menos había gente conocida con quien pasar el momento.

**-Santo cielo, si son dos Ángeles caídos del cielo** – nos saluda Diamante mientras nos toma las manos a las dos y nos hace girar.- **Serena debo decirte que si mi amigo no te propone casamiento pronto deberé hacerlo yo** – me dice galantemente y todos comienzan a reír, aquel chiste no me pareció gracioso. Era de conocimiento de todos de mis sentimientos hacia Seiya.

-**Y puedo preguntar donde esta tu socio o es que acaso a Lizzy se le partió una uña y no vendrán** – todos estallaron nuevamente en risas.

-**Puedes hacer lo que desees esta noche, Lizzy y el terminaron** – me informo Alan, de pronto sentí mi pulso acelerarse, mi corazón a punto de estallar, pero mi maldito cerebro me decía que yo estaba con Bernard, y a pesar de todo, no podía hacerle aquello. Me sonreí y tome de un sorbo el Champagne. Sentí como el calor recorría mi cuerpo, de pronto aplausos estallaron en el lugar, y se escucho un golpeteo en un micrófono.

**-Buenas noches y gracias por venir**- allí estaba su voz, su dulce y melodiosa voz, voltee para hacer contacto visual, de pronto vi como sus zafiros se encontraron con los mios, sus ojos se abrieron como plato, y de pronto palideció, mire a los chicos preocupada, es que acaso Seiya se desmayaría?...Diamante sonriéndose tomo su lugar y Seiya no dejaba de mirarme.

**-Siento mucho pero al parecer nuestro anfitrión no se siente muy bien, no queremos hacerles esperar mas, con Uds.…Three Lights interpretando el tema compuesto por Seiya kou** _**Sometimes When We Touch**_

De pronto unos hermosos acorde comienzan a sonar, el telón se abre, el cantante se acerca al micrófono y mágicamente, me siento transportada a otro mundo….

You ask me if I love you-Me preguntas si te quiero

and I choke on my reply-y me atasco en mi respuesta,

I'd rather hurt you honestly-prefiero dañar tu honestidad

Seiya medio tambaleándose, bajo del escenario, y comenzó a caminar hacia mi, no sabia porque pero no me quitaba los ojos de encima, como temiendo que fuera a desvanecerme.

than mislead you with a lie-a inducirte a un error con una mentira,

and who am I to judge you-y quién soy yo para juzgarte

on what you say or do-en lo que digas o hagas,

I'm only just beginning to see-justo estoy empezando a ver

the real you.-como eres realmente.

De pronto aquella letra se me hizo conocida, como si algo entre ellas ocultara.

And sometimes when we touch-Y a veces cuando nos rozamos,

the honesty's too much-hay demasiada honestidad

and I have to close my eyes and hide-y tengo que cerrar los ojos y esconder

I wanna hold you till I die-que desearía tenerte hasta que me muriese,

Es exactamente lo que siento por él, detrás de esta fachada de amiga, de este pacto de amar sin amor, seria posible que aquellas letras fueran para mi…..mi cabeza maquinaba a diez mil revoluciones, si podría ser real aquello.

POV SEIYA

Estaba increíblemente hermosa, llevaba el pelo suelto, y no sabia si era una remera o un vestido, pero por lo poco que podía apreciar desde allí se dejaba ver mucha piel….baje del escenario, tirado como de cuerdas, mis pies no me respondían, mi corazón tampoco. Llegue a esta ella y quede aun más sorprendido, llevaba un vestido rojo, los lazos salían desde su cuello, cayendo como cascada apenas cubriendo sus hermosos pechos, se unían en una argolla que rodeaba su ombligo, y desde la cadera cubría absolutamente todas sus piernas, a excepción del tajo inmenso que tenia en su pierna derecha. Me sonrió tímidamente y bajo la mirada, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran.

till we both break down and cry-antes de que nos destrocemos y lloremos,

I wanna hold you-quiero abrazarte

till the fear in me subsides.-hasta que el miedo disminuya.

Tome delicadamente su mano, como si se tratara del mas costoso y delicado diamante, caminamos lentamente, entre el tumulto de gente, la hice girar observando cada detalle de su cuerpo, del lado de atrás tenia la espalda completamente descubierta y deposite mi mano libre en su cintura

Romance and all its strategy-El romance y toda su estrategia

leaves me battling with my pride-me dejan luchando con mi orgullo.

but through the insecurity -sin embargo a través de la inseguridad

some tenderness survives-sobrevive algo de sensibilidad,

I'm just another writer-sólo soy un escritor

still trapped within my truth-todavía atrapado dentro de mi verdad,

a hesitant prize fighter-un boxeador titubeante

still trapped within my youth.-todavía atrapado dentro de mi juventud.

Y comenzamos lentamente a bailar, mis ojos no se apartaban de aquellos celestes, temiendo que la magia desapareciera.

And sometimes when we touch-Y a veces cuando nos rozamos

the honesty's too much-hay demasiada honestidad

and I have to close my eyes and hide-y tengo que cerrar los ojos y esconder

I wanna hold you till I die-que desearía tenerte hasta que me muriese,

Acaso se dará cuenta que esta letra es para ella, llegara a darse cuenta que algo hizo nacer en mi sin saberlo. Aceptaría el estar conmigo por siempre…..o se quedaría con aquel necio que llama novio.

till we both break down and cry-antes de que nos destrocemos y lloremos,

I wanna hold you-quiero abrazarte

till the fear in me subsides.-hasta que el miedo disminuya.

Eso es lo que siento, miedo, si, miedo a amarla, miedo al rechazo, no es por ego ni por orgullo, simplemente para evitarme a mi mismo el dolor de que me diga que no quiere estar conmigo

At times I'd like to break you-A veces me gustaría partir contigo

and drive you to your knees-y llevarte en un coche tus rodillas,

at times I'd like to break through-a veces me gustaría abrirme camino

and hold you endlessly.-y abrazarte sin parar.

Y así con esta canción, y la esperanza de que se de cuenta que es solo para ella, aspiro su dulce aroma, embriagando cada poro de mi piel.

At times I understand you-A veces te entiendo

and I know how hard you've tried-y con cuánta fuerza lo has intentado,

I've watched while love commands you-te he mirado mientras te dejabas llevar por amor

and I've watched love pass you by.-y he visto todo el amor que hay en ti.

At times I think we're drifters-A veces pienso que somos vagabundos

still searching for a friend-buscando todavía a un amigo

a brother or a sister-un hermano o una hermana,

but then the passion flares again.-pero entonces la pasión vuelve a echar llamas.

-**Sabes bombón…..deberían arrestarte esta noche** – sus ojos se tornaron picaros.

**-y porque seria….**

**-porque esta noche has matado mas de un corazón, estas criminalmente hermosa** – su sonrisa tímida asomo en sus labios. Y apoyo su mejilla sobre mi pecho.

**-es una hermosa canción, así que dentro del tipo seguro y rudo hay todo un caramelo –** dijo susurrándome entre risas.

And sometimes when we touch-Y a veces cuando nos rozamos

the honesty's too much-hay demasiada honestidad

and I have to close my eyes and hide-y tengo que cerrar los ojos y esconder

I wanna hold you till I die-que desearía tenerte hasta que me muriese,

till we both break down and cry-antes de que nos destrocemos y lloremos,

I wanna hold you-quiero abrazarte

till the fear in me subsides.-hasta que el miedo disminuya.

El salón se lleno de aplausos ovacionando al grupo y pronto aquellos que no nos estaban mirando mientras bailábamos comenzaron hacerlo, ahora los aplausos iban dirigidos a mi.

**-Adelante, tienes que continuar**- me alentó ella mientras se unía a los aplausos.

Los periodistas, DJ, productores, todos comenzaron acercarse, haciéndome llegar sus felicitaciones, pidiéndome consejos, pero no podía concentrarme, cada momento era un tiempo perdido a su lado.

Inevitablemente el resto de la noche no pude volver a estar con ella, era el momento en que odiaba este trabajo.

POV SERENA

**-Bueno muchachos, mejor nos vamos, nosotras mañana trabajamos** – dijo Mina comenzando a despedirse de cada uno, busque con la mirada a Seiya pero vi que seguía ocupado, le hice señas que me iba y me despidió con una sonrisa. No….aquellas letras no eran para mi, pero había alguien que efectivamente ocupaba su corazón. Como la envidiaba.

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso, por suerte mi amiga no comento nada con respecto al baile que compartí con mi Estrella.

Llegue a casa y demasiado agotada me quite el vestido, que no demando ningún esfuerzo, y me acosté.

No se si se debía a que hace unos días me entere que Seiya estaba soltero o que, pero Bernard ya comenzaba a fastidiarme.

**-Vamos preciosa, tienes que venir conmigo!.**

**-Bernard amor ya te dije que no pienso ir, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.-** otra vez quería que fuéramos a un recital de rock metálico, es que acaso aun no se daba cuenta el tipo de música que me interesaba.

**-Maldición Serena, tanto te cuesta apoyarme en mi carrera.**

**-Primero, Todavía no a comenzado tu carrera, segundo es un lugar al que no pienso ir y tercero, no es como que estuviéramos casados ni nada de eso, llevamos tres meses juntos y te piensas mi dueño.- **le fui diciendo mientras lo empujaba con un dedo acusador hacia la puerta

**-Algún día maduraras, y vendrás a buscarme.**

**-Sueña con eso!**

Cerré la puerta en su nariz esperando haya entendido el mensaje, maldición siempre lo mismo.

-**jajajajajajja, nunca pasaras el record de los tres meses hermanita, tienes que madurar de una vez-** se reía mi hermano Sammy que había estado presente en la discusión con Bernard.

**-Serena no es posible, ¿otra vez?-** se quejaba mi madre

-**Ya termínenla todos, soy así, me cansa hacer siempre lo mismo, me cansa caer en las rutinas, no se que hacer**…..- las lagrimas se apoderaron de mi y fui a mi dormitorio, es que acaso había alguna forma de poder conocer a alguien que me satifaciera en todos los aspectos.

El timbre de la casa sonó, y no me moleste en ver quien era, la única persona que me interesaba que cruzara esa puerta, seria la que no entraría.

**-¿y ahora porque lloras?-** levante mi cabeza ante aquella voz familiar, y corrí abrazarlo**- Estas bien gatita? ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

-**Haru porque no puedo encontrar alguien apropiado para mi**.- le pregunté entre sollozos.

-**Yo me hago la misma pregunta** – me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, su voz sonaba apagada, lo mire y pude ver que el rostro duro que siempre tenia estaba cargado de dolor.

**-¿Qué es lo que dices?¿que te paso?**

**-Michiru me ha dejado-** aquello no podía ser, llevaban tres años juntos, eran la pareja perfecta.- **Al parecer le salio un contrato para salir de gira con una orquesta muy reconocida, y me dijo que no podríamos seguir, que teníamos que tomarnos un tiempo**.- Jamás lo había visto de esa forma tan vulnerable. Nos recostamos en mi cama, lo reconforte por un rato hasta que decidió que ni él ni yo deberíamos estar lamentándoos por personas que no valían la pena. Escuchar aquello de Haruka hacia Michiru era demasiado raro, ella no solo provenía de una familia adinerada, sino que para cualquiera seria la mujer ideal.

Pronto llamamos a Mina, también vino con nosotros Kelvin, el amigo de Haru y salimos a reventar la noche.

Fuimos de bar en bar, tomando todo lo que nos pusieran al alcance de la mano, por un momento sentí que ya no podía entrarme más alcohol en el cuerpo. Cuando se hicieron las cuatro de la madrugada decidimos entrar en el boliche, la música fuerte me aturdía, mina tomo de mi mano y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista, comenzamos ambas a bailar lentamente, con movimientos sensuales, haciendo todo aquello que el alcohol te permite hacer desinhibidamente…..las luces del DJ nos iluminaba, pronto fueron dejándonos espacio en el centro, ya nadie mas que Mina y yo estaban allí. El aire estaba completamente cargado de erotismo y seducción. Me basto solo una vez abrir mis ojos para encontrarme con unos zafiros que me veían boquiabierta, camine lentamente hacia aquel como si fuera un imán, mis manos iban moldeando mi cuerpo, mi lengua bordeando cada milímetro de mi boca, estaba invitándolo a que me probara, lo tome del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y lo lleve a la pista despacio….al llegar al centro el solo se quedo parado, con su bebida en una mano y la otra en el bolsillo, pero note como sus ojos me devoraban, pose mi mano en su hombro, para mantener el equilibrio y di una vuelta a su alrededor, acariciando cada músculo de su espalda, de su pecho, luego apoye mi trasero en su miembro, lo note duro, excitado, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que caer, tarde o temprano lo sentiría en mi interior. Iba hacia abajo haciendo continuos movimientos para un lado y para el otro, luego me puse de frente y repetí los movimientos pero esta vez acariciándolo lentamente comenzando por su cuello, bajando lentamente por su pecho, donde le desabroche dos botones de la camisa y deposite un beso. Mi amiga había tomado a un muchacho e imitaba mis movimientos, todos estaban expectantes de nosotras dos, disfrutando del show que gracias al alcohol estábamos brindando. Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su cintura, agarre con mi mano el cinturón y con la otra le metí bien la camisa adentro, acomodándosela, entre medio de su entre pierna, y seguí bajando y mis manos fueron contorneando su bulto, me agarre a sus muslos hasta llegar a la rodilla. Él me levanto suavemente y apoyo sus labios en mi lóbulo derecho

-**Vamonos de aquí** – susurro en mi oído.

POV SEIYA

Rodee su cintura con mi mano y ella apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y rodeo mi cintura, nos fuimos de allí siendo observados por todos. Al salir a la calle comenzó a tiritar de frió, la subí rápidamente al coche y encamine el auto hacia nuestro lugar.

-**Entonces….es cierto que Bernard y tu….**-deje inconclusa la frase, ella había apoyado su cabeza en el asiento y tenia los ojos cerrados. Esbozo una sonrisa

-**Si es cierto….ya me aburrí** – continuaba sonriéndose solo me faltaba aquella confirmación, lentamente tome su mano y no deje de acariciarla.

**-te extrañe bombón….**

**Bueno y que les ha parecido?...que relación no…es que acaso no me digan que no han tenido amigos con derechos? Y alguna vez uno se paso del trato? Es complicado…pero lo pero es que nuestros personajes ambos se pasaron pero ninguno lo admitira…¿o si?.**

**Besos espero sus review!**


	7. Cap 6 Unidos por Siempre

Bueno, si aquí estoy, he resurgido de las cenizas como el fénix, después de un año sin publicar….ufff cuantas cosas pasaron, primero tuvieron que operarme, después decidí junto a mi esposo viajar hacia tierra del fuego, allá por el fin del mundo, para probar suerte laboralmente, y obvio aquí no tenia pc. Si bien siempre andaba inspirada, no tenia oportunidad de poder sentarme y escribir, con tiempo y paciencia, viendo como podía plantear esta historia tan mía.

Ayer me dieron reposo por una gripe grande que me agarre, y una de mis hermanas me trajo su netbook, asique aprovecha para plasmar este capitulo (obvio que ya estoy haciendo el siguiente, jajajaj aprovechando que tengo pc)

Espero que disfruten de este nuevo cap. Verán que va pasando rápidamente el tiempo, dado que tengo que plasmar 14 años , si leyeron bien. Ya pronto, mas de lo que uds creen estaré subiendo el próximo, y espero poder volver a mantener el ritmo.

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeushi.

**Capitulo N° 6 Unidos para Siempre**

POV SERENA

No sabía si era el alcohol o realmente estaba escuchando bien, él me había extrañado….que mas podía pedir. Suavemente mientras manejaba con una mano, la otra la tenía entrelazada con la mía, y sentía toda la energía que salía con solo ese roce, cada poro de mi cuerpo lo reclamaba.

-**Quisiera que vayamos algún lugar tranquilo si está bien para ti** – pregunto en un tono que supe reconocer, que podría decirle después de casi ocho meses esperar este momento, es que acaso tenía alguna otra alternativa…por supuesto que no.

-**vamos** – le dije con una sonrisa y vi como su pecho se lleno de aire, como si tomara fuerza para continuar, es que acaso es tan difícil poder estar conmigo…encamino el auto hacia el barrio donde vivíamos de pronto recordé –** Mina no ira a dormir a su casa y yo tengo su llave** – le dije mientras de mi bolsillo sacaba la llave y se la mostraba, el se sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

-**Dime por dónde iremos** – y comencé a indicarle el camino.

Cuando bajamos del auto al llegar, la brisa matutina se coló hasta mis huesos y sentí un gran mareo, el alcohol todavía hacia un fuerte impacto en mi organismo, pero nada me detendría esta noche, el sería mío y yo sería suya de una vez por todas, y se que a partir de ese momento nos perteneceríamos para siempre.

Entramos y efectivamente la casa estaba vacía, el se quito su chaqueta y yo los zapatos, de pronto sentí como sus manos rodearon mi cintura, sintiendo en mi trasero su miembro completamente duro, estaba listo, estaba preparado solo para mí. Corrió delicadamente el cabello de mi cuello y comenzó lentamente a besarlo, lentamente, subiendo y bajando y jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi cuerpo se estremecía de deseo, sin ningún acorde de fondo solo con el latir de nuestros acelerados corazones comenzamos lentamente a balancearnos, formando una hermosa danza que nuestros cuerpos iban marcando.

**-No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo bombón**- quería decirle que yo también, que desde el día que lo conocí soñé con este momento, que solo pienso en sentirlo dentro mío por siempre, pero no cometería ese error, no puedo permitir que vea lo vulnerable que soy cuando estoy a su lado.

-**mmm…..**-alcance a susurrar mientras continuaba besándome, y sus manos bajaron lentamente contorneando mi figura, el leve roce provocaba fuertes estallidos en mi interior, voltee rápidamente para tenerlo frente a mi y sin dejarlo reaccionar uní mis labios a los suyos, nuestras lenguas desaforadamente comenzaron a enredarse, sus manos se posaron en mis nalgas apretándome cada vez más hacia su miembro y mi intimidad estallaba de deseo. Sin soltar el agarre de nuestras fogosas lenguas comencé a desabrocharle rápidamente su camisa y con un solo movimiento se la quite, quede boquiabierta apreciando cada rasgo de su pecho completamente marcado con una perfección que solo un adonis como él podía poseer, y mis manos poseídas bajaron hacia su cinturón desabrochándolo con un rápido movimiento y el sonrió con goce verdadero, pero ágilmente tomo mis manos y las poso en su cuello continuando con el moldeado de mi figura delicadamente, y sin darme cuenta comenzó lentamente a subirme el vestido, y en un instante ya me encontraba en ropa interior, sus hermosos zafiros se deleitaron con mi cuerpo, tomo una de mis manos y me hizo girar observando cada parte de mi cuerpo con mas que deseo, que podría ser aquello.

-**Tienes una hermosa cola bombón** – me dijo sonriente y de nuevo me apretó hacia él y continuamos besándonos. sin decirle nada comencé a caminar de espaldas sin soltar nuestras bocas, guiándolo hacia el dormitorio, al llegar mis piernas chocaron con la cama y caí hacia atrás arrastrándolo conmigo, comenzamos a reírnos un momento y sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos –**Como desee este momento bombón**, **no puedo explicártelo con palabras**- y bajo hacia mis pechos y con pequeños besos fue cubriéndolos , luego siguió por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi entrepierna besando cada lado de mis bragas, y la excitación que me envolvió era completamente insoportable, necesitaba más que nunca sentirlo, apenas me incline y le desabroche el pantalón, él se despojo de sus zapatos y el jean en un santiamén, puso su mano debajo de mi espalda y me acomodo mas arriba en la cama, corrió mis cabellos de mi rostro acariciándolo dulcemente. –**Eres hermosa, y no me cansaría de mirarte**- aquello hizo que me sonrojase. Como puede ser tan dulce. Subí mis brazos rodeando su cuello con mis manos y lo baje hacia mi, era momento de terminar con aquella tortura que estaba sintiendo.

Sus suaves manos acariciaron mi intimidad, lenta y desesperadamente no podía parar de gemir, salía natural de mi ser, esta sintiéndolo plenamente, de pronto elimino rápidamente mis bragas se aparto una fracción de segundo y se quito sus bóxer. Abrió un paquetito plateado que recubrió su miembro, volvió a besarme mis senos, besaba uno y el otro lo acariciaba con movimientos desesperantes. , subió de apoco besando cada milímetro de mi piel hasta llegar a mis labios, y nuestras lenguas desaforadas comenzaron a danzar nuevamente, y en ese preciso momento, lo sentí dentro mío, me penetro lentamente, entraba y salía con suavidad, y yo sentía explotar, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, nos complementábamos, y la necesidad de mas me hizo enredar mis piernas en su cintura, pose mis manos en su s nalgas y comencé a empujarlo cada vez mas adentro, cada vez mas fuerte, y sus embestidas aumentaron la tenacidad, sus zafiros buscaban mis celestes y con una sonrisa iluminada, me penetraba con fuerza, y así en un vaivén de éxtasis llegamos juntos al orgasmo, cayo desplomándose encima mío y comenzó a besarme el cuello, con la respiración agitada.

-**aun no puedo creerlo bombón…..por fin eres mia**….-y sus labios volvieron a buscar los míos, yo no podía decir nada, aun no sabía si estaba soñando o realmente estaba sucediendo todo esto, me había entregado a el, lo había sentido, era mío, y el cansancio pudo mas que yo, y quede completamente dormida.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Al verla rendida, sentí que tenía un ángel recostada a mi lado, sentirla mía fue una sensación a la que podría acostumbrarme por el resto de la vida, pero soy realista, aun somos jóvenes, y no quisiera estropearlo, no quiero herirla y menos ahora sabiéndola mía.

Me levante lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, comencé a vestirme, en cualquier momento llegaría la dueña de casa y no seria nada educado me encontrara en paños menores. Bese sus rubios cabellos y me fui a casa. El sol ya estaba asomándose, cerré las cortinas y me recosté, pero el sueño no llegaba a mi, en mi mente volvía a repetir cada instante del momento con mi bombón, sus besos, sus caricias, su delicado cuerpo moldeándose bajo mis manos, maldición mi cuerpo la reclamaba nuevamente, y yo la deje allí, con deseos de mas. Que hare con esto que estoy sintiendo.

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza, no sabia donde estaba, todo me daba vueltas, abro bien los ojos intentando ubicarme y de pronto siento sobre mi cuerpo solamente las sabanas, maldición estaba completamente desnuda, que me había pasado, el dolor aumento y lleve mis manos tratando que la cabeza no me explotara, y pronto lo recordé, no fue un sueño, estoy segura que no lo fue, mire a todos lados, no lo veía, me levante y me vestí con mis ropas esparcidas por el cuarto, era la casa de Mina, ahora lo sabia, me asome al comedor y allí estaba mi amiga desayunando.

-**Buenos días dormilona, ¿jugo?-** sin poder responderle acepte el vaso lo bebi con demasiada rapidez, la acidez de mi estomago me estaba quemándome. **– y bueno….como te fue –** quiso saberlo y yo solo me sonreí, y comencé a suspirar, no podía emitir palabra. –**por cierto les avise a tus padres que estabas aquí, no hubo problema** – y en mi cabeza solo estaban las imágenes de Seiya, sus caricias, sus besos, sus embestidas – **por dios Serena ya cuéntame** – me grito desesperada mi amiga, comencé a reírme y le relate lo que recordaba, y a cada momento suspiraba. Sabía que estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero sus reiterados actos me demostraban que no quería nada serio, de lo contrario se hubiese quedado ¿o no?. – **hay amiga no se que decirte, al verlos juntos son una hermosa pareja, pero ninguno de los dos quiere comprometerse, sabes que el no se comprometerá, yo que tu no hago planes a largo tiempo** – me aconsejo mi amiga, y sabía que era l verdad. Ahora debería esperar.

**-¿Qué dices? Mejor espero que me llame, lo llamo? Que hago, por dios Mina dame un concejo** – le suplique a mi amiga, pero ella no podía aconsejarme, porque era solo decisión mía que debería hacer.

Para el mediodía me fui a casa por supuesto recibí una gran reprimenda por haber dormida fuera de casa, pero nada me importaba, estaba completamente extasiada, relajada, y con deseos de mas, pero me dije a mi misma que no lo llamaría, esperaría que el me llamara. No quería que pensara que era una molestia, ni tampoco que se diera cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Los días fueron pasando y no supe nada de él, tampoco lo veía por el barrio, llego el fin de semana, Sali a bailar y finalmente lo encontré, al verme parecía en su rostro que estaba viendo una visión completamente embobado, pero si realmente era así, porque se había desaparecido toda la semana, porque no me llamo, porque no me busco…. Pero otra vez allí aparecía mi miedo a perder lo poco que teníamos, y no me atreví a reclamarle nada, hacía tiempo que había aceptado este juego, sabia perfectamente que no sería completamente mío jamás, sabia que esto era lo que tendría, y no podía exigir mas.

Bailamos y disfrutamos un rato mas y nos fuimos juntos, y pasamos otra noche asombrosamente hermosa, completamente extasiada, que mas podía pedir? … a si cierto….amor por siempre….pero sabia que no lo tendríamos.

Los meses fueron pasando, y además de vernos los sábados en la disco, aunque sea me llamaba una vez por semana para vernos por la noche, hacíamos el amor aceleradamente, y luego me llevaba a casa, comenzaba a sentirme frustrada. Quería mas, quería que tuviéramos una relación mas seria, pero sabia que no la aceptaría, y proponérsela seria perderlo, y es lo que no deseo, pero mi razón, mis sentimientos estaba comenzando a necesitar otro tipo de afecto. Ya hacia 3 meses que había arrancado esta locura. Pronto se cumpliría un año de haberlo conocido, y era muy poco lo que habíamos avanzado. Decidí darme una oportunidad, conociendo gente nueva, muchachos nuevos.

Mina por supuesto me acompañaba en cada momento, cada vez que lloraba porque el no me respondía, o porque lo veía en la calle con sus amigos y a mi no me llamaba, cada vez que me puse mal ella, estaba a mi lado, dándome aliento, y fuerza para que siguiera adelante y tomara esto como un touch and go….me había dicho. Pero era difícil porque para eso significaba, que no hubiera sentimientos, y como hacerlo cuando mi corazón solo late por él.

Pero lo hice, conocí a un muchacho completamente diferente, muy dulce, atento, apuesto también, pero había algo que le faltaba y no sabía que….

Asi comenzamos hacer, me puse de novia con uno con otro, el también…y en el medio cuando estábamos solos estábamos juntos. Setsuna, su madre siempre me invitaba a tomar el té cuando el estaba de novio con alguna nueva chica, lo que si me había demostrado era muy fiel, jamás habíamos engañado a nuestros respectivos novios del momento. Fueron pasando uno…dos años. Ya hacia dos años que estábamos juntos pero separados, dos años que amaba en secreto a un hombre, que sabia que no me amaba, pero no me importaba, viviría una mentira pero era una dulce, atractiva y electrizante mentira.

En estos dos años sucedieron muchísimas cosas, Haruka se fue al exterior, a perseguir a Michiru, nunca creí que fuera corriendo tras ella, no creí que fuera esa clase de hombres, Molly, ella si era de otro planeta, se había juntado con Netflite y quedo embarazada, ahora ellos están a punto de separarse, no resulto la convivencia, tal y como yo había predicho ya hace años, pero ella no quiso escucharme.

Mina era mi compañera infalible, al igual que sorprendentemente Amy también se había convertido en una gran confidente, las tres nos juntábamos a veces a charlar simplemente, ya las salidas eran mas espaciadas, ya no vivíamos para salir a bailar.

Amy estaba estudiando medicina, y yo finalmente después de tres años de haber terminado la prepa me decidí por estudiar psicología, y Mina increíblemente se inscribió conmigo, nos iba muy bien estamos cursando nuestro primer año y por el momento aprobamos todo con excelentes notas.

Hace un par de meses comencé a tener desmayos, y perdidas de conocimiento cada vez que mi periodo me estaba por llegar, acompañado de dolores completamente insoportable, dicen por la descripción que hago que seria como si fueran contracciones de parto, honestamente es muy doloroso, fui a ver al medico, me mando hacer unos estudios, aun no encuentran la razón por la cual sufro todas estas cosas, ahora solo queda un estudio mas, y luego verán que hacer.

Llego el mes de septiembre y eso significaba que tenia que hacerme una ecografía, el último de los estudios. Mina no podía acompañarme dado que estaba en reposo a causa de una infección estomacal, Amy debía estudiar para un parcial que tenia. Y mi madre estaba en el trabajo, me prometió que haría todo lo posible para estar a mi lado en el momento que me lo hicieran, jamás me había hecho una y estaba en pánico.

Llegue al hospital y aun tenia cuatro personas por delante, asique me senté a esperar y mientras tanto decidí mandarle un mensaje: _**"hola estrellita, aquí estoy esperando hacerme una eco….con mucho miedo"**_ presione send, espere llamaron a la siguiente persona y mi celular sonó

"_**tranquila bombón, todo saldrá bien ya veras"**_ ….siempre tan optimista, sonreí para mi misma

"_**gracias estrellita, pero igual sigo con pánico"…. **_Llamaron a dos personas mas y mi celular volvió a sonar

"_**me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado, pero de alguna forma lo esto, avísame cuando salgas"**_

como podía llamarlo…como podía decirle esto, si ahora jamás podría darle una familia, que es una mujer sin la capacidad de concebir….una simple humana, sin posibilidades de llevar vida en mi vientre, para que llamarlo, para que sepa todo esto?, no es completamente injusto, por todo el amor que le tengo debo dejarlo ir, debo apartarme, no arrastrarlo a estar conmigo si jamás podremos ser mas que nosotros.

con todo el dolor y la impotencia que mi alma cargaba Sali dando patadas por todos lados, gritando desesperada y justo veo llegar a mi madre, cai rendida en mis rodillas, mi madre corrió y me acuno en sus brazos.

**-¿Qué paso hija? ¿por dios que tienes?**

Mire sus ojos y me sentí mas miserable, no podría darle los nietos que siempre ha anhelado. Y me duele de tan solo pensarlo. Endometriosis los médicos dijeron, maldita enfermedad feminista, maldita realidad.

Necesito ver a Mina, le dije a mi madre entre lagrimas, ella ayudo a pararme y fuimos con ella, al verla solo me eche a un costado de la cama y llore, hasta que mis ojos se secaron porque ya no podían salir mas lagrimas, ella lloro a mi lado al igual que mi madre.

**-sabes que tendrás que operarte ahora**- me dijo con un tono de tristeza mi gran amiga.

**- Lo se, lo se, pero no quiero, de que me sirve si todo volverá a comenzar, si todo será lo mismo.**

Dicen que cuando uno ama verdaderamente a alguien debe velar por su felicidad. Que clase de felicidad podría darle yo, ni a el ni a cualquier hombre.

Estaba resignada, mi destino era estar sola, sentía que si no tenia la capacidad de concebir vida de nada servia buscar alguien para que estuviera a mi lado. No me interesaba nadie en realidad, solo mi estrellita. Pero ahora ya no podría pedirle que este a mi lado.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Noviembre estaba terminando, ya habían pasado dos meses desde la ultima vez que tuve noticias de mi bombón. Me cruce a Mina un par de veces y me decía que no la buscara, porque huiría ella asi de mi. Intente hablar por teléfono, pero siempre me decían que no estaba, y tampoco quería ir a su casa, que le reclamaría? De que forma me presentaría? Si nunca tuve un lugar importante, se que podría presentarme como el amigo que soy, pero por algo ella se había alejado de mi. Tenia que darle su espacio.

Conocí a una chica, encantadora ella, su nombre Eve, la verdad que disfrutaba el tiempo que estaba con ella, era dulce, cariñosa con mi madre, y muy, muy hermosa. La verdad que no quiero mas pensar en bombón, ella debe estar mejor sin mi y asi lo dejare.

Diciembre se presento con muchos cambios, Eve me demostró cuan hermoso podía ser una verdadera relación, se entendía con mis amigos, yo con los de ella, pasamos las fiestas juntos.

Enero me encontró vacacionando junto con Eve, quien iba a creer que pudiera estar haciendo esto con una chica que conocí hace solo dos meses, pero asi es ella, fresca, divertida, y se que me estoy enamorando, se que esto si es amor, ahora entiendo porque nunca resulto con bombón, aquello no era amor.

Febrero estaba terminando, Eve quedo encantada con la cena romántica que le prepare, mi madre gracias a dios esta mucho mejor de salud, y ahora le he comprado una casa en donde a ella tanto le gustaba, asique finalmente luego de tantos años nos iremos del barrio.

Anoche salimos a bailar con Eve, y no se exactamente que diablos me pasa, la vi a ella toda hermosa, toda sensualidad, bailando con un idiota, pero ella me bailaba asi a mi, porque hizo eso, claro, como no me di cuenta, ella es con todos asi, ahora lo entiendo. Por eso ella es solo para pasar buenos y memorables momentos. Y en mi mente bien cada una de las veces que la tuve entre mis brazos, en que me sentí dentro suyo. Y de pronto todo mi cuerpo empieza a recordarla, y el deseo por sentirla es muy grande.

**- En que piensas amor** – me dice Eve mientras masajea mis hombros –** desde anoche que nos fuimos tan repentinamente de la disco que andas abstraído en otro mundo**. – maldición como me conoce ya.

-**No te preocupes preciosa, es solo que anoche recordé unas cosas de la disquera y hasta que no lo soluciono me pongo así, lo sabes**- le digo mientras me doy vuelta y la tomo de la cintura – ven ayúdame a pensar en otra cosa – le propongo mientras comienzo a besar su cuello.

Los meses pasaron mas rápido de lo que me gustaría aceptar, aquella hermosa relación que tenia con Eve se había evaporado junto con todos los planes y sueños de una flia, lo que yo buscaba se ve que ella no lo tenia. O al revés, ya ni lo se.

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

A decir verdad esta vida que llevo no esta para nada mal, después de la operación que tuve un tiempo de duelo como asi lo llaman, intentando afrontar las consecuencias de esta enfermedad, debería operarme cada dos años si quería llevar dentro de todo una vida sin dolores, el medico me había dicho que tenia una oportunidad en un millón de tener un hijo, eso fue muy frustrante, investigue en la web y cada síntoma era el mío, por ende lei cada consecuencia la tome como mia. Había quienes decían que no tenia que hacer caso en lo que allí decía, pero para mi era tan real, tan doloroso, en casa todos me miraban con lastima, mis amigas también, era muy frustrante todo esto. Comencé a salir a bailar cada fin de semana, intentando no engancharme con nadie, disfrutando el momento, no podía darme el lujo de enamorarme, dado que sabia perfectamente que no podría realizar una familia. Ya estaba decidido esta seria mi vida de ahora en mas, seria la tia solterona y sin hijos. Tendría que buscar el lado bueno, por asi decirlo.

Cada tanto veía a Seiya desde lejos y lo veía tan feliz con aquella chica, era hermosa, y se los veía tan bien juntos que me puso contenta que eso sucediera. Ahora sabia que el podría tener un futuro, formar una familia, algo que yo nunca podría darle.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, ya hacia un año que me habían operado, y los dolores comenzaron nuevamente, los desvanecimientos seguían, maldición mi cuerpo me estaba indicando nuevamente que tendría que operarme de nuevo. En este tiempo que ha pasado cambie de carrera, ahora estoy estudiando diseño grafico, Mina también esta cursando conmigo, al parecer esta carrera era la que nos gustaba, plasmar nuestras ideas, decorar el mundo como le decíamos.

Mañana es 4 de diciembre, mañana harán dos años desde que conocí a Seiya, ya hace una año que no tengo contacto con él y yo a veces me pregunto si pensara en mi como yo pienso en él, que a decir verdad es muy seguido.

-**Terminaste con el Liner** – me pregunta Mina sacándome de mis pensamientos, retiro el pincel de mi boca y se lo doy junto a una sonrisa **– Te conozco demasiado Serena, estas pensando en ese estúpido pelinegro** – Ya Mina no quería saber nada que hablara de él ni de cruzárselo, ella sabia bien cuales eran mis sentimientos, sabia lo enamorada que me encontraba de él y sentía como propio el dolor que yo sentía al saber que el podía ponerse de novio con todas, menos conmigo.

-**No, para nada** – le dije haciendo un mohín y ella se largo a carcajadas, sabiendo que le mentía.

Terminamos de armar la presentación para nuestro final y nos sentíamos satisfechas, decidimos salir a cenar para festejar que terminamos con éxito nuestro primer año.

Estábamos en un restaurant cerca de la costanera, como aquí hay zonas mas altas, podía apreciarse como la hermosa luna llena se reflejaba en el oscuro e inmenso mar. Charlamos un buen rato y reimos, justo cuando nos están trayendo el postre vemos entrar a Diamante, Alan y Andrew, este ultimo se le ilumino el rostro al verme y se acerco si dudarlo.

**-No puedo creerlo señorita Tsukino** – me dijo mientras se inclinaba y depositaba un beso en mi mano- **esta ud hermosa como siempre** – me dijo mientras se sonreía.

**-Oye Andrew y ahora de que te la das tan galante** – le respondí mientras los tres estallábamos en risa.

**-Siempre tan sincera, Serena** – corrió una silla de nuestra mesa y se unió a nosotros – El resto de los chicos no se acerco. **– y dime que es de tu vida, hace tiempo que ya no se de ti.-**

**-Perdon señor pero el que se ha mudado y desaparecido es ud, espero no me este reclamando nada** – le digo y hago una mueca como si me hubiera ofendido por algo.

-**Tienes razón, que clase de amigo me he convertido este ultimo tiempo, es cierto. Pero la verdad es que mi nuevo empleo me ocupa todo el tiempo, y ya sabes estamos creciendo, y ahora estoy por casarme.-** aquello me dejo helada, el se sonrojo al contármelo, pero al parecer estos dos años le han servido para encontrar a una buena chica, y me alegro por el.

-**Oh! Andrew, me pones tan contenta con esta noticia** – y salto de mi silla abrazarlo, y unas carcajadas nos cortan el momento y veo en la mesa de los muchachos a Seiya con cara de muy pocos amigos viéndonos, con sus ojos prendidos en llamas, y automáticamente me doy cuenta que su reacción es de celos… a caso será posible….entonces la diablita de mi interior tiene una idea, y lo abrazo aun mas, acariciándole la espalda y cierro los ojos para hablarla al oído- **siempre supe que encontrarías alguien que correspondiera todo ese amor que tenias dentro y me hace muy feliz-** de pronto se aparta bruscamente de mi abrazo, pero cuando abro los ojos, veo en realidad a Seiya que lo sostiene del brazo, levanto una ceja y lo miro desafiante – Oh**… que sorpresa verte, y solo** – le digo mientras me recargo mis codos en la mesa y apoyo mi mentón en mis manos. El me mira desafiante.

-**Disculpen la interrupción señoritas, pero este señor que se encuentra "comprometido" –** recalca mirándome a los ojos – **tiene una cena de despedida con nosotros y estamos medios apurados.-** Mina que hasta el momento no había emitido opinión se para abruptamente tomando sus cosas.

-**Estamos medios grandes ya para estas niñerías, si no eres lo suficientemente hombre para estar con mi amiga entonces porque no te pierdes como este ultimo año** – le dice mientras toma de mi mano y me tira para irnos. Me lleva arrastras por el restaurant y se planta en la recepción – **disculpe pero aquellos caballeros gustosamente pidieron que nuestra cena sea cargada en su cuenta** – dice Mina señalando con la vista a los muchachos. La joven de la recepción atiende y nos da una botella de champagne. Nos vamos corriendo como dos niñas, entre risas. Pero en el preciso momento en el que subimos al auto me quedo observando la bahía y las lágrimas comienzan asomarse, ella enciende el auto y partimos, por suerte me deja llorar tranquila, sabe el impacto que tiene en mi el solo hecho de tenerlo tan cerca. – **Algún día deberás abrirte y decirle lo que realmente sientes, créeme es hombre, y te sorprenderá mucho, lo se amiga, el también te ama.-** Me dice a modo de consuelo. Pero la verdad es que no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones.

Al llegar a casa me tiro pesadamente en el sillón, son las dos de la madrugada, y el sueño no viene a mi, trato y trato de no pensarlo, pero es imposible y de pronto salto del asiento cuando siento el sonar de mi celular indicándome un nuevo mensaje. _**"en que momento perdimos la hermosa amistad que teníamos"**_ , un numero desconocido, pero solo con una persona siento identificado ese sentimiento, y decido contestarle. _**"lo siento de verdad pero quería que fueras feliz"**_ aprieto send. Los minutos pasan y vuelve a sonar _**"y como pudiste saber cual era mi felicidad, acaso alguna vez te lo dije..?",**_ y recuerdo aquella conversación una de tantas que teníamos:

-**_Sabes bombón, cuando tenga una hija, ese día si me comprare un rifle, no dejare que nadie se acerque a mi pequeña-_**

Solo recordar aquello me duele, y las lagrimas comienzan a esparcirse nuevamente sobre mi rostro. _**"creeme, me lo has dicho".**_ Silencio del otro lado, pasan unos minutos y ahí esta un nuevo mensaje _**"¿estas con alguien?"**_. Ahí vamos de nuevo, juntos cuando estemos solos, eso habíamos quedado, el dolor que consume a mi corazón me pide que lo calme, aunque sea si es solamente de esta forma, tendrá que ser asi. _**"pasas a buscarme?"**_ .- Listo estoy entregada, ya no puedo evitarlo, desde hace dos años que a este hombre con una sola sonrisa le regale mi corazón, no me importa, se que me dolerá cuando el conozca a otra persona y me deje, pero ya no me importa. Solo quiero sentirlo mío, aunque sea de esta manera. _**"estoy afuera".**_ Eso si que me sorprende, me paro rápidamente del incomodo sofá y me asomo a la ventana, allí esta recargado sobre una pared, es que habrá estado allí todo este tiempo. Será posible, corro al baño a intentar borrar todo rastro de lagrimas me retoco el maquillaje y salgo corriendo hacia afuera, al verlo comienzo a caminar lentamente, como haciéndome la interesante y al acercarme me toma sorpresivamente por la cintura apretándome y haciéndome sentir su importante bulto en mi vientre. –**Hasta que te tengo de nuevo en mis brazos bombón** – me dice y rápidamente sus labios buscan los míos, y mis brazos se enroscan alrededor de su cuello y nuestras lenguas se encuentran prendidas, desesperadas, y el beso se profundiza, el hunde su mano entre mi pelo y yo comienzo a jugar con su coleta, y mi pelvis hace presión sobre el y un gemido escapa simultáneamente de ambos. Y nos separamos de ese beso casi interminable para buscar un poco de aire y darle un respiro a nuestros pulmones y cierro los ojos y el acaricia mi mejilla.

-**Hace mucho estas aquí** – pregunto sin abrir los ojos, no quiero despertar si esto es un sueño.

**-Para nada** – me dice con un tono burlon que reconozco rápidamente, siento el asomo de una sonrisa **– solo desde que has prendido el televisor**.- Y me abraza fuertemente, por dios lleva casi una hora parado aquí afuera, eso debe significar algo, o no.

-**Quieres hacer algo en especial o solo nos quedaremos aquí parados –** le digo mientras hundo mi rostro en su pello, inspirando su aroma, llenándome de el, para que dure mas tiempo en mi memoria.

-**Vamos a nuestro escondite** – me dice tomándome de la mano y corriendo como un niño hacia su auto, ahora lo cambio, ahora es un gol blanco, modelo viejo, 95 quizás, lo bajo casi al nivel del piso, los vidrios como siempre de un polarizado limousine. Abre la puerta galantemente y entro, sintiéndome cómoda en todo momento, esta rutina la habíamos repetido tantas veces.

Comienza a manejar mientras vamos tomados de la mano, así yo lo ayudo al momento de pasar el cambio. Cuando llegamos a nuestro sitio, viendo la hermosa luna que nos ilumina me pierdo en la inmensidad del mar, en la profundidad, de mis pensamientos, y entonces me acaricia el rostro y yo cierro los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, y mis labios forman una sonrisa.

**-Que pasó bombón, dímelo, porque desapareciste de esa forma** – me pregunta, y siento nostalgia en el tono de su voz, es que podrá ser posible. Inevitablemente las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos, no me animo, no quiero que el sepa la verdad, no quiero que se entere que no sirvo como mujer, rápidamente corro mi rostro alejándome de aquella hermosa caricia y seco mis lagrimas.

-**ya sabes, conocí a alguien y sabes cómo pienso** – mentí, si lo hice, pero que mas podía decirle, entonces el me toma del hombro forzándome a mirarlo y nuestras miradas se encuentran, y veo como en sus hermosos zafiros crece el deseo – **pero ahora ambos estamos solos, ambos estamos aquí- **acaricio su rostro, con la barba de unos días sin afeitarse, y el simple roce me eriza toda la piel, y mi cuerpo comienza a reclamarlo, me acerco y beso la comisura de su labio, luego del otro lado y el en un arrebato me toma con ambas manos el rostro y me besa con desesperación, y rodeo su cuello con un abrazo, y una de sus manos abandona mi rostro comenzando a recorrer lentamente primero mis senos, luego la cintura, y lleva su mano a mi intimidad, por encima del jean, y mi pelvis automáticamente responde a su contacto, buscando mas presión, y entonces me separo de sus labios y rápidamente le saco la camisa, dejando su hermoso torso al descubierto, y acaricio cada rincón, le beso un pezón y a el se le escapa un gemido y busca con pasión mis labios. Nuestras manos comienzan el recorrido de cada centímetro de nuestra piel, me saca la camisa por encima de la cabeza y me quedo solo con el brasier, y observa como hipnotizado mis senos, me lo baja haciendo que mis pechos se queden mas erguidos, y comienza a chuparme uno, mientras acaricia el otro, y yo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de su lengua experimentada, y acaricio su cabello, haciendo que chupe con más fuerza, y lo abandona, y sigue con el otro, y siento en mi interior la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo dentro, quiero sentirlo, y tiro de su coleta buscando su boca, y mientras lo beso voy quitándome el pantalón y las bragas, me separo y desabrocho ahora su pantalón. Y deslizo lentamente su bóxer hacia abajo, su erección se yergue rápidamente, sonrío y comienzo acariciarlo, veo que el disfruta de esa caricia, entonces me agacho y delicadamente comienzo a jugar con mi lengua, disfrutándolo y lo adentro a mi boca, cubriéndome los dientes con mis labios, y succiono, una, dos, tres, sigo, escucho su gemido, eso me excita aun mas, y aumento la rapidez e intercalo entre meterlo en mi boca y lamérselo delicadamente de pronto alzo la vista y esta observándome maravillado por aquello y pronto me levanta y busca mis labios y en un simple movimiento me coloca encima suyo, con una fuerte embestida, disfruto de su penetración tan brusca, y me abrazo a el, y comienzo a subir y bajar, el pone sus manos en mi cintura y ayuda para acelerar e incrementar el ritmo y la profundidad, y levanta su pelvis, haciéndome gemir, sintiéndolo cada vez mas dentro mío. Como es posible, como puede ser que mi cuerpo este asi tan acostumbrado a el, porque solo con el siento todo esto, y me hundo cada vez mas en el y pronto estallamos los dos, entre fuertes gemidos, desesperados besos y me llena…. Lo siento dentro mío, o por dios, y ahora reacciono y me doy cuenta que no nos hemos cuidado.

* * *

><p>Bueno hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, que les parecioo? Me odian mucho? Se han sentido alguna vez asi con alguien?'<p>

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen el fic y dejan su comentario, a quienes lo leen anonimante, gracias por estar allí.

Espero pronto leerlos y saber que opinan. Besos a todos


	8. Cap 7 Una dolorosa verdad

Como veran, les dije que andaba inspirada, aca me encuentro escribiendo el siguiente capitulo, prometo a partir de ahora buscarme un tiempo en mi agitada y enquilombada vida para ir subiendo mas seguido, y no dejarlas colgadas como he hecho.

Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo, tanto como disfruto yo escribiendo, a decir verdad, es tan profunda, tan mia esta historia que trato de plasmar lo mas que puedo, se que no describo todo con lujo de detallo lo de los alrededores, pero es apropósito, porque de esta forma uds los ubican y lo adaptan a uds mismas, siempre y cuando sea frente al mar, en un auto, en un dormitorio en cualquier calle, en cualquier lugar del mundo se que alguien mas ha pasado con una relación asi, con un amor asi de intenso, de oculto , de eterno.

Bueno no las entretengo mas y ahora los dejo con el siguiente cap.

Declaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeushi, asique ya saben…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo N° 7 Una dolorosa verdad.<strong>

POV SEIYA

**-Que pasó bombón, dímelo, porque desapareciste de esa forma** – en cuanto hago la pregunta ella voltea el rostro, creyendo que puede ocultar las lagrimas que brotan de aquellos celestes que tanto extrañaba, se seca rápidamente.

-**ya sabes, conocí a alguien y sabes cómo pienso** – se que algo esta ocultándome, presiento como su cuerpo se tensa, la conozco demasiado y se que me esta mintiendo, pero ahora yo me pregunto si realmente quiero saber la verdad, es que acaso tanto le afecta el decírmelo, ahora mas que nunca me pondré a investigar que le ha sucedido, que paso en su vida para que me haya echado de la suya de esa forma– **pero ahora ambos estamos solos, ambos estamos aquí-**, siento su mano acariciando mi rostro, su leve contacto me transporta meses atrás. Cuando ella siempre fue mia. Y ya no aguanto tenerla tan lejos y la tomo del rostro e intento en aquel beso mostrarle todo lo que la he extrañado, todo lo que la nesecito, es que se dara cuenta realmente de lo que intento demostrarle en un beso ..… y sus brazos rodean mi cuello, lentamente comienzo a recorrer su cuerpo, pasando por sus hermosos y delicados senos, siguiendo por su cintura, llegando a su intimidad, y comienzo a rozar por fuera donde se que le excita, allí donde debe estar su clítoris, siento como su cuerpo reacciona ante mis caricias, o bombón, tu cuerpo expresa lo que tus labios no se atreven a decir, me has extrañado y necesitado tanto como yo a ti. De pronto en un arrebato de separa de mi y en un movimiento rápido y experto me quita la camisa, veo una sonrisa picara y seductora en su rostro, y comienza a regar mi pecho de besos, lamiendo mis pezones, un gemido escapa de mi boca cuando hace aquello y vuelvo en busca de sus labios de fresas, sus delicados, dulces y adictivos labios que me reclaman. En completa sintonía comenzamos a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, cubriendo cada centímetro de piel como si ambos intentaramos plasmar el cuerpo, el alma, el ardor, le quito la camisa y me quedo observando sus maravillosos senos lentamente los bajo y comienzo a succionar uno de ellos mientras jugueteo con el otro, ella tira delicadamente su rostro hacia atrás, siento como gosa y disfruta con mis caricias, ella toma mi pelo empujándome para que aumente la intensidad, y asi intercalo entre uno y otro desaforadamente, su desesperaacion la colma y busca mis labios y siento como mis pulmones piden oxigeno, pero mi cuerpo reclama sentirla, reclama adentrarme en esta hermosa mujer que mis manos gustosas sostienen y siento como ella realiza movimientos, de pronto se aparta de mi y comienza a desabrocharme el pantalón, su mirada picara, en sus labios una sorisa sensual, encantadora, se dibuja y me baja el bóxer, su lengua contornea esos exquisitos labios, lentamente se agacha y sin darme cuenta esta probando mi erección, o por dios, en que momento cambiaste bombón, con quien has aprendido tan maravillosamente a satisfacer a un hombre sediento de pasión. Con su lengua va jugueteando y yo me quedo entre gemidos de placer observando aquella afrodita entre mis muslos lamiendo y chupando. Y ya todo me importa un comino, el porque se fue, el porque de su desprecio a entablar una relación seria conmigo, y la tomo de la cintura en un movimiento y la penetro, con fuerza, con pasión y devoción y ella me abraza y juntos comenzamos a movernos arriba….abajo… somos solo uno, solo eso quiero, sentirla asi, tan mia, apoyo mis manos en su cintura e intensifico las embestidas y ella gime gloriosamente, y yo gimo, y asi con nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y desaforadas, entre gemidos, digo su nombre con devoción y me dejo ir dentro suyo, llenándola de mi, sintiendo el calor de su orgasmo abrazando mi erección, de pronto me doy cuenta que no nos hemos cuidado, eso jamás me paso con nadie, y menos con ella, pero en este preciso momento ya nada me importa lo que pudiera pasar, seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra de saber que algo mío y suyo crecería en su vientre, seria lo mas hermoso, entonces comienzo a darme cuenta que tal vez, si es amor lo que siento por ella, pero acaso, pordra sentir lo mismo…..

nos quedamos asi, ambos abrazados, acaricio su espalda y pronto siento un sollozo, la abrazo con fuerza….-por dios bombón tienes que decirme que te ha pasado, cuéntame que te sucede – pero ella no emite palabra y solo niega con la cabeza, pobre mi bombón, algún día podras decirme cual es ese problema que te acongoja de esa forma. Se aparta de mi y va hacia su asiento, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia en un auto, eso es algo tan suyo y mío. Comienza a vestirse su rostro a cambiado, esta iluminada, pero no llega a sus ojos.

**-Entonces, ahora**- se queda quieta un momento y me observa – **aprovechando que ambos estamos solos** – alza una ceja y en su mirada veo picardía.

-**Pero prométeme que no volverás alejarte si cada quien encuentra alguien, prométeme que aunque sea me dejar ser tu amigo.-**

**-Es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte además de esto **– dice mientras señala su cuerpo y ambos nos reimos, siempre bromeando con su cuerpo, con mi adicción a ella. El sol comienza asomarse y nos quedamos ambos abrazados disfrutando de un nuevo amanecer juntos. Asi es como quiero que sea.

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Llego a casa y me doy una ducha, no quisiera quitarme su aroma de mi piel, pero no me queda otra, mientras me enjabono cierro los ojos reviviendo cada caricia, cada beso, es que acaso puedo ser mas masoquista aun, el me confunde tanto, su cuerpo, su caricia, sus besos, me dicen algo, pero cuando habla de nosotros es todo lo contrario a lo que su cuerpo proclama. Todo es tan confuso, y me doy cuenta que inevitablemente ya nada importa, seguiré así como una tonta.

Y asi comenzamos nuevamente, de nuestro primer encuentro finalmente paso lo que los médicos me habían dicho…..absolutamente nada, estaba supuestamente en mis días fértiles, eso debía ser algo, y ahí corrobore la vida que me tocaria llevar. Nos veiamos una o dos veces a la semana, entregarnos en cuerpo y alma, encontrarnos en la disco e irnos juntos, yo de vez en cuando yendo a su casa a tomar el te junto a sus padres y el.

El no viene a casa, ya que mi hermano lo aborrece, mi padre no le gusta que tenga amigos hombres, salvo Haruka por supuesto, que aun sigue por el mundo detrás de aquella imbécil a esta altura que le a pisoteado el corazón una y otra vez. Espero que algún día encuentre alguien que haga lo mismo con ella, no se merece el amor de mi amigo.

Sin darnos cuenta el año va pasando, si bien no hemos formalizado, frente a su familia solo somos amigos y frente a la mía también, en la ciudad nos mostramos como simples amigos y en la intimidad somos los mas ardientes amantes. Esto es lo que tenemos, pero estoy feliz, ya que no hay nadie mas, solo el y yo.

Mina ahora ha conocido a un amigo de Seiya de la disquera, Yaten se llama, un joven muy apuesto con ojos color oliva y un poco arrogante, pero debo admitir que la veo muy feliz a ella, y eso es solo lo que me interesa.

Febrero del 2003, sábado, me cambio para salir con mi amiga Mina, nos encontraremos con los chicos en la disco, decido ponerme una minifalda negra que se que lo vuelve loco, junto con una remerita estilo baberito cubriendo solo la parte frontal, con la espalda absolutamente descubierta. Unas sandalias negras con plataforma con una delicada rosa en la unión de la evilla. Mi amiga paso por mi puntualmente, paramos en un almacén a comprar unas cervezas y arrancamos el recorrido, cantábamos, gritábamos, nos reíamos tanto, disfrutando de la vida, en la facultad nos quedaba solo este año y ya pronto seriamos Diseñadoras Graficas, que maravilla, como ha pasado el tiempo, este año ya serian cuatro años desde que conocí a Seiya, cuatro años en los que hemos ido y venido y nunca formalizados, sin quererlo es la relación mas duradera que he tenido por asi decirlo.

Cuando llegamos a la disco nos dirigimos como dos bolidos al medio de la pista, nuestro DJ amigo nos ilumino como cada noche y comenzamos nuestra danza de seducción, siendo admirada por los hombres y envidiadas por las mujeres, asi seguíamos siendo con mi inseparable amiga. Pronto lelgaron los muchachos y nos sacaron de allí, no bailábamos, cada pareja se perdia por algún rincón escondido y oscuro de la disco y se adentraba en lo suyo, o cuanto amo estos momentos cuando el llega y me proclama suya.

Como cada vez nos fuimos temprano, a nuestro lugar, para entregarnos una vez mas al otro con pasión y devoción, estábamos ambos desnudos en la parte posterior del vehículo, nuestras manos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, nuestras lenguas enredadas, me siento a horcajadas encima suyo y al momento que me penetra, siento un intenso dolor en mi interior, el comienza sus embestidas y pronto me doy cuenta que el dolor va aumentando, un grito fuerte de sufrimiento lo saca de su burbuja, abriendo los ojos con miedo.

-**Bombón que te pasa** – me pregunta tomándome del rostro con sus dos manos. El dolor aumenta mas y grito nuevamente.

-**Llévame a casa** – le digo entre sollozos lastimeros, como puede ayuda a vestirme ya que no podía casi moverme, se baja rápidamente del auto y abre la puerta para que pase al asiento delantero, y al intentar pararme una puntada fuerte hace que me doble con ambos brazos cubro mi vientre, como si sintiera que con aquella presión podría mantener todo en su lugar y sin dolor.

-**Bombón, déjame llevarte al hospital, no estas bien** – reclama el, pero no puedo permitirle eso, no puedo dejar que se hunda junto a mi agonía, este dolor solo podía significar una cosa, y era lo que no quería que el supiera.

-**Seiya por favor!-** le grito y el un dejo de dolor en su rostro toma el rumbo hacia mi casa. Cuando llegamos ya es de mañana, me ayuda a bajar del coche e intenta acompañarme a la puerta- **no hay problema sigo sola desde aquí** – le digo tratando que se vaya.

-**Bombón, no puedes caminar, déjame que te acompaño, te cargo** – vuelve a insistirme y como puedo acaricio su rostro.

**-No te preocupes ya se me pasara, ve tranquilo, te llamo por la tarde** – me volteo sin mirar atrás y como puedo entro a casa, mi madre me ve llegar y corre hacia mi **– mama, me duele** – le digo entre llantos**.- ayudame** – le suplicaba y caia de rodillas.

-**Kenji, Sammy** – grita mi madre y ambos aparecen en sus pijamas.

-**Que sucedió Serena, que te han hecho**- yo negaba con la cabeza entre llantos y alaridos**.- Sammy prepara el coche**- le grito mi padre, mi madre trajo una manta en donde me envolvió, mi padre me levanta en brazos, cuando salimos puedo observar a lo lejos que el auto de Seiya aun esta aquí, o no por dios, no permitas que se entere, y las lagrimas comienzan a salir con mas intensidad.

Al llegar a la clínica inmediatamente me ponen en una habitación, me colocan suero y me hacen chequeo de rutina, ya ha llegado mi madre, pobre Rini con quien habrá quedado. Cuando el medico comienza a palpar mi vientre grito como loca, insultándolo de todas las formas existentes. El medico toma nota y me manda hacer una ecografía de urgencia. Llega el ecografo, me pone aquel gel húmedo y frio, las imágenes son devastadoras, se han multiplicado los quiste y al parecer uno a reventado, generándome una hemorragia interna. – **La prepararemos para cirugía**- dice el medico, y yo comienzo a pedirle que llamaran a mi ginecóloga, que ella sabia lo que me sucedía.

Intento abrir los ojos y me pesan muchicimo, veo mucha luz y unas sombras.

-**Hemos limpiado todo, ahora es el momento de hacer un tratamiento, no volverá a tener otra oportunidad** – escucho que un hombre dice.

-**se que mi hija podrá algún día**- esa es la voz de mi madre, maldición, que parte me perdi, no lo entiendo. Y los ojos me pesan y el sueño llega nuevamente a mi.

Cuando logro abrir los ojos ya es de noche, una programa de radio se escucha por lo bajo, comienzo a buscar con la mirada y veo a mi padre, sentado con una pequeña radio a su lado, al ver que despierto se acerca acariciando mi cabello.**-Hola princesa, bienvenida de vuelta**- me sonríe tiernamente. Esbozo una sonrisa, pero me pesa hasta los labios – **descansa hermosa, ya mañana hablaremos**- me dice y vuelvo a caer en un profundo sueño.

Siento puntadas de dolor en mi vientre nuevamente, y me revuelco en la maldita cama del hospital, mi padre asustado llama a los enfermeros**.-Donde te duele**- me preguntaban los imbéciles. Yo no podía mas que señalarles el lado derecho de mi vientre, bajan las sabanas y quitan el vendaje, entre ambos se miran y uno desaparece de la habitación, el otro comienza a buscar vendajes nuevo. Vuelve el enfermero que se había ido y le pasa un celular**.- Si, entiendo doctor**- dice mirando al otro.- **Bueno señorita, esto le va a doler un poco, debemos quitar algunos puntos porque se esta formando una infección en la herida** – miro con horror a mi padre quien toma mi mano, cortan un punto, luego otro, luego otro, y pronto hace presión en mi estomago y chillo de dolor, veo como el otro enfermero va limpiando, vuelve a tomar el celular,- **si doctor, aun sale**- escucho que dice. Entonces deja de nuevo el celular, esta vez veo que esta apagado. –**lo siento pero deberemos abrir todos los puntos, la infección es muy grande y antes que agarre algún órgano debemos supurar la herida**- dice el enfermero a mi padre quien acaricia mi cabello – **todo estará bien hija** – trata de consolarme, y siento de nuevo la presión en mi vientre y grito hasta que pronto caigo en un sueño profundo.

Al despertar nuevamente veo como un enfermero les explica a mis padres**- luego ponen el azúcar asi….y listo, tapan con el vendaje** – mi madre se da cuenta que estoy despierta y deposita un beso en mi cien- **descansa hija ya pronto iras a casa** – siento mucho cansancio y vuelvo a dormirme.

Un cuchicheo constante y bajo me despierta de mi letargo, abro lentamente los ojos y me encandila la luz-** apáguenla por favor **– pido y no reconozco mi voz ronca. Siento el interruptor y eso me permite abrir los ojos, con la tenue luz que se cola desde el pasillo veo a Mina, junto a mi madre y Amy. Les sonrio con dulzura a las tres, Mina es quien se acerca y como puede intenta abrazarme.

-**Oh Sere….-**exclama y comienza a llorar- **que bueno es verte bien, nos tenias muy preocupados, hemos tenido unos días de mil demonios** – entonces caigo en la cuenta….unos días….pero si esta mañana me trajeron. Intento aclarar mi garganta.

**-Que día es** – pregunto mirando a mi madre, quien se acerca y deposita un beso.

-**Ya estamos a viernes hija** – maldición, casi una semana, me parece algo de no creer, busco a Mina con la mirada y ella entiendo todo con un gesto, y baja la vista hacia sus manos, se acerca hacia mi y me susurra en el oído.

-**Lo siento Sere, he tenido que decirle, el pobre ha estado desde el domingo que te trajeron afuera en su auto, muy preocupado esperando verte salir**- entonces lo entiendo, ahora el ya lo sabe, ahora ya no vendrá a buscarme mas, y las lagrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro. Mi madre acongojada pide a mis amigas que nos dejen solas, pero yo no quiero hablar del tema, ni tampoco quiero saber mas nada.

Tres días después me dan el alta, con mucho cuidado subo al auto de mi padre y puedo ver en el estacionamiento, a cinco autos de distancia, aquel gol blanco con los vidrios polarizados, ya tan familiar para mi, y levanto la mano, como intentando saludar, espero que este dentro del auto y me haya visto.

Al llegar a casa Rini me ha preparado un hermoso cartel de bienvenida, junto con algunos globos y pastel de fresas. Corre hacia mi abrazándome torpemente y se larga a llorar en mis hombros, la rodeo con mis brazos y trato de darle tranquilidad, mi pequeña….

Mi cuarto esta adornado en flores, quedo sorprendida, y agradezco a mi familia por el detalle **– La verdad hija que solo las hemos colocado aquí, las han enviado** – Rini corre hacia uno de los hermosos ramos y me trae una tarjeta, que esta escrita a computadora – Para mi bella afrodita, espero te mejores y pueda verte pronto mi dulce bombón.- y aquellas palabras se graban a fuego en mi mente, esto significa que pese a todo quiere seguir viéndome….sera posible…..

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA<p>

Y me siento totalmente inútil, por no poder calmar el dolor que esta sintiendo, o bombón que te esta pasando, que es lo que no me estas diciendo. La veo alejarse caminando casi doblada en dos mientras va abrazada a su vientre, veo que entra. Y mis pies no responden, no puedo, no puedo irme de aquí sin saber que le sucede a mi bombón. Pasan unos momentos, eternos hasta que veo a Sammy, su hermano mayor salir arrancar el coche, este esta en pijama. De pronto sale su madre seguida de su padre quien carga a mi bombón en brazos envuelta en una manta con lunas y estrellas. Oh por dios bombón que es toda esta locura, que esta pasando, suben al auto y yo los imito, comienzo a seguirlos, si que maneja como loco el padre de bombón.

Llegamos al hospital, estaciono dos vehículos mas atrás y veo cuando la bajan, manteniendo la distancia entro. –**Por favor mi hija tiene fuerte dolores en el vientre** – escucho un grito de dolor de bombón y una enfermera se acerca **– esta embarazada** – pregunta ella y de pronto se me hiela la sangre es que acaso no iba a decirme que esperábamos un hijo, estará en peligro el bebe….ella – **no.. sufre de endometriosis** – dice su madre….que demonios es eso, bueno al menos se que no hay ningún hijo en peligro, pero, el no saber que es eso me intriga, rápidamente la llevan a una habitación y ya no puedo ver ni escuchar nada mas, intento pasar y un guardia de seguridad me detiene, explicándome que solo familiares. Y quien soy yo. Exacto absolutamente nadie. Pasan los minutos y sigo a la espera que milagrosamente alguien salga o llegue….pero no pasa nada, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Mina, quien tiene el teléfono apagado, intento con Yaten, nada…. Decido irme a casa, enciendo la computadora y entro en el buscador "endometriosis" busco tres millones y tanto de resultados, maldición que es esto, entro en el primer link

"_**La endometriosis consiste en la aparición y crecimiento de tejido endometrial fuera del útero, sobre todo en la cavidad pélvica como en los ovarios, detrás del útero, en los ligamentos uterinos, en la vejiga urinaria o en el intestino. Es menos frecuente que la endometriosis aparezca fuera del abdomen como en los pulmones o en otras partes del cuerpo. Se han descrito casos raros de endometriosis incluso en el cerebro.1 No existe cura para la endometriosis, aunque existen diferentes tratamientos que incluyen analgésicos para el dolor, tratamiento hormonal y cirugía." **_

Esto es lo que tiene bombón, acaso esto habrá estado ocultándome…pero porque, no lo entiendo, al parecer si bien no todas las mujeres lo tienen, no es nada para espantarse, sigo leyendo:

_**Cuadro clínico**_

_**Asintomático: Se presenta en el 50% de los casos.**_

_**Dolor: (Dispareunia y dismenorrea) Es el síntoma más frecuente de la endometriosis. Se localiza principalmente en el abdomen, en la región lumbar, rectal, dolores radiantes a ambas piernas, pero en especial la derecha y en la pelvis, que puede ser de leve a severo.**_

_**Hipermenorrea: Consiste en sangrados menstruales muy abundantes tanto en el tiempo como en la cantidad de sangre. A veces la metrorragia ocurre fuera de la menstruación.**_

_**Infertilidad: Dificultad o imposibilidad de quedar embarazada.**_

Y entonces ahí me doy cuenta….dificultad o imposibilidad de quedar embarazada….o bombón…te conozco…acaso es por esto que me lo has ocultado…. No lo creo, si nunca planificamos estar juntos, nunca formalizamos….entonces eso no podría ser el motivo por el cual se haya alejado… pobre bombón cuanto debe sufrir mes a mes…

Decido no leer mas, apago la pc e intento nuevamente llamar a Mina, esta sigue con el móvil apagado.

Me pego una ducha, bebo un café y salgo nuevamente hacia el hospital.

Cuando llego veo a Sammy sentado en la sala de espera junto a un hombre, supongo que es su padre, de pronto una peliazul de largo cabello aparece y se abrazo aquel hombre, dedusco que debe ser la madre. Mi móvil suena y eso hace que Sammy mire hacia donde me encuentro.

**-Hola – **

**-Seiya me han saltado siete llamadas perdidas tuyas, que tanto quieres** – me dice Mina en un tono molesto.

**-Gracias al cielo eres tu, estoy en el Hospital N° 10, bombón esta internada** – no termino de decirlo que cuelga la llamada, comienzo desesperado a caminar de un lado hacia otro, Sammy se me acerca con la mirada seria.

**-Tienes a alguien dentro** – pregunta y yo no se que responderle, el no quiere que yo este con bombón, me quedo paralizado, miro hacia todos los lados.

**-Si, uno de mis clientes, estoy esperando el parte medico** – le miento y el queda observándome.- Y tu?- pregunto para intentar saber algo.

-**Una de mis hermanas, la están operando , nos vemos luego**- me dice y se une a sus padres, operándola, no puede ser…..bombón…..

Sigo esperando y veo que llega Mina, pasa rápidamente por mi lado y se dirige hacia la familia de mi bombón. La madre la abraza, ellos comienzan hablar pero no puedo escuchar que dicen. Sigo ahí esperando, y el médico sale, luego de dos largas horas. Hago señas a la rubia ella asiente y salgo a esperarla.

-**Que es lo que sabes** – me pregunta yo quedo mirándola.

**-Solo llegue a escuchar que la madre decía endometriosis y se solo lo que lei en internet** – confieso tímidamente y ella asiente.

-**Mucho no puedo decirte, no me corresponde a mi, solo puedo decirte que en el año dos mil- **se detiene, inspira tomando fuerza, como si no quisiera contarme aquello, ahora entiendo, esta traicionando a su amiga – **le diagnosticaron endometriosis y tubo una cirugía laparoscópica, no fue nada invasivo. Y al parecer le ha vuelto con mayor intensidad, ahora tuvo un derrame y es por eso que tuvieron que operarla. Ella ahora esta bien, pero al parecer, se extendió mucho mas. –** porque bombón no me dijo, como es que ya la operaron. Oh… bombón…..

-**Gracias** – le digo y me voy al auto, intento pensar, una y otra vez, porque bombón no confió esto en mi, pero vuelvo a lo mismo….no soy nadie en su vida como para que me lo contara.

Los días fueron pasando, Mina me fue contando diariamente los avances, y como tuvieron que sacarle todos los puntos, pobre mi bombón, lo que estaba pasando y me dolía no poder estar a su lado.

Hoy Mina me llamo que le daban el alta, llame a la florería y pedí mil rosas, con una tarjeta. Le di la dirección. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar.

Llegue de la disquera y mi madre me estaba esperando con un café.

**-¿Cómo esta Serena?-** me pregunta angustiada.

**-Le han dado el alta, en un rato mas estará en su casa**- le digo y su rostro se llena de alegría y me abraza.

-**O Seiya que alegría, en cuanto puedas hazle llegar mis saludos** – yo asiento, bebo el café y voy a mi cuarto enciendo el estéreo y caigo en sueño.

**-Seiya, Serena!-** me despierta mi madre y salto de la cama para atenderla.

**-bombón….-** Mi alegría es mas que evidente.

-**Hola estrellita**….- me saluda alegremente.

**-Como estas, como te sientes –** le digo sin dejarla hablar.

**-jajajaja –** rie por mi atropelladas preguntas**.- Bien Seiya Gracias, y gracias por este hermoso detalle, me encanto la sorpresa** – que bello es escuchar su melodiosa voz.- Bueno solo quería agradecértelo.-

-**No espera, aun no cortes** – le digo desesperado – **quiero seguir escuchándote** – le ruego, ella suspira.

**-es que me cuesta mucho trabajo hablar, no puedo hacerlo.**

**-Pero no hablemos de tu problema, podemos hablar de otra cosa** – vuelvo a insistirle. Ella vuelve a reírse.

**-No es por eso, realmente no puedo hablar, me duele-** oh….era por eso.

**-No hay problema, para eso tenemos los mensajes, hasta que te recuperes** – le vuelvo a insistir.

-**de acuerdo estrellita, nos mensajeamos**-

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Me encanto haber escuchado su voz, después de tantos días, fue algo hermoso. Y como le prometí comenzamos a mandarnos mensajes. Los días eran aburridos, en el trabajo tenia licencia medica, asique no debía preocuparme. Mina y Amy venían casi todos los días, trataban en lo posible de no hacerme reir porque me dolia mucho la herida, mi padre junto a la pequeña Rini, eran los encargados de limpiarme la herida todos los días, debía permanecer en reposo hasta tanto la herida se encontrara cerrada.

Un mes paso desde la operación, cuando finalmente pude levantarme de la cama, y comenzar lentamente a caminar dentro de la casa.

Dos semanas después ya andaba por la calle, trabajando, libre al fin, con algunos dolores pero lo que mas me dolia era al verme al espejo y ver la horrenda cicatriz que me había quedado. Ya no podría intimidar, no podía decirle a Seiya lo que me había quedado. El insistia en que nos viéramos pero yo no tenia fuerzas para poder hacerlo.

Tenia que ir a ver a mi ginecóloga.

-**Bueno Serena, ahora tendras que hacer un tratamiento, con Danazol, es un poco invasiva y puede tener efectos secundarios, pero esto te generara como una menospaucia, no tendras el periodo por nueve meses, y cuando finalices será el momento justo para buscar un embarazo**- quedo estupefacta cuando escucho aquello.

**-Me esta diciendo que al terminar debo buscar un embarazo – **

-**Correcto, será tu única oportunidad**- vuelvo a quedarme estática y las lagrimas comienzan a salir – **Es la única manera que podras, lo siento** – yo asiento tomo la receta para comprar el medicamento y salgo apresuradamente, no tengo una pareja estable, no tengo ni novio y esta maldita me dice que dentro de nueve meses podre buscar un hijo, como puede decirme aquello, como podre hacer eso. Llego a la farmacia le entrego la receta a la joven que me atiende para ella consulta en su computadora y queda mirándome, me dice el precio asombrada y yo estallo en un ataque de locura. Tomo de nuevo la receta y salgo disparada, comienzo a caminar si rumbo, cuestionándole a dios porque me esta haciendo esto, porque a mi. Y sin pensarlo tomo el teléfono y lo llamo.

-**Bombón, que lindo saber de ti** – me dice dulcemente, pero no puedo parar de llorar, no puedo hablar.

* * *

><p>POV SEIYA.<p>

-**Bombón, dime donde estas** – le digo alterado, ella como puede me da los nombres de la calle, salgo corriendo y subo a mi auto no me había dado cuenta que esta lloviendo torrencialmente, no tiene que enfermarse, que le habrá

pasado a mi bombón.

Llego y ella esta en una esquina recargada sobre la pared, al verme corre hacia el auto, entra y sin dejarme reaccionar salta a mis brazos llorando angustiosamente, la envuelvo en mis brazos acariciando su mojado cabello.- **shhh bombón, todo estará bien** – trato de consolarla y ella sigue llorando negando con la cabeza- vámonos de aquí-, le digo y apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo – **desahógate tranquila bombón**-, le digo y comienzo a manejar hacia nuestro lugar, a un ritmo lento, para poder ir acariciando su espalda en el camino, tratando de consolarla. Cuando llegamos ella aun no ha parado de llorar, ni tampoco quiere hablar. Decido respetar su silencio y simplemente ser su hombro.

Después de un rato de llorar se calmo solo un poco y me regalo una triste sonrisa.

-**Perdona, no quise que me veas así** – me dice mientras seca las pocas lágrimas que quedaba en su rostro.

-**No tienes que disculparte bombón, quiero que me digas, que es lo que te sucede, quiero que confíes en mi**- le digo mientras voy regando besos por su rostro y su cuello, ella cierra los ojos e inspira lentamente.

-**el día que fui hacerme la ecografía** – cierra los ojos y veo que una lagrima se escapa – **me dijeron que tenia unos quiste en los ovarios, ya me habían advertido que dentro de las posibilidades podía ser eso. Entonces al confirmármelo ya estaba dicho, había leído al respecto en la web. Endometriosis, todos los síntomas, dolores, desmayos, vomitos, dolores en el momento de la relación, todos y cada uno de los síntomas eran lo que yo vivía desde siempre, creía que era normal, pero al enterarme de aquello supe que de normal no tenia nada. Asi como estaba enterada de lo que era la enfermedad, también sabia perfectamente las consecuencias de la misma, y la que mas me dolio saber fue la que no podría tener hijos. Eso me destruyo por dentro** – ella baja la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada, como si estuviera confesando algún crimen, o bombón, porque no me lo dijiste antes, porque no confiaste en mi para acompañarte – **me sentía una miseria, sentí dentro mío que no era una mujer, como sentirme como tal, si no podría llevar vida en mi vientre. A los dos meses me operaron, me hicieron una laparoscopia, dijeron que habían sacado todos los quiste y que me habían limpiado, pero que cada dos años tendría que operarme**.- levanta la vista y ahora se queda mirándome, como si estuviera analizando mi rostro.- **no podía verte, no quería, me sentía tan poca mujer que no quise estar ni a tu lado, ni al lado de nadie.**

**-Pero anduviste con varios ese año** – le dije, ella sonrio irónicamente. Había algo mas que no estaba diciéndome.

-**Seiya, no quería estar con nadie, solo me interesaba el día a día, el intentar no pensar en aquello. Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos los dolores comenzaron nuevamente, estuve todo este tiempo haciéndome controles, sabia que los quiste habían aparecido nuevamente, el día que me dejaste en casa me dijeron que uno de los quiste se había reventado y tuve una hemorragia, y debían operarme con urgencia, después me agarro una infección, y tuvieron que sacarme los puntos y dejar que se cicatrizara solo. Me quedo una cicatriz horrible** – me dice mientras acaricia su vientre, desde que se ha recuperado, esta es la primera vez que la veo, poso mi mano en la suya las lagrimas recorren su rostro. Lo acaricio con mi otra mano y ella la besa, lentamente me acerco y poso un suave beso en sus dulces labios ella apoya su frente con la mia.- **hoy fui a ver a mi doctora** – cierra los ojos fuertemente- **me dio un medicamento para realizar un tratamiento, las consecuencias serán fuertes. Lo principal es que por nueve meses, me generara una menopausia, y la doctora me dijo que ni bien termine el tratamiento será el momento indicado, para poder buscar un embarazo. Fui a la farmacia para comprar el medicamento, pero el valor equivale a tres sueldos míos** – comienza llorar nuevamente y la abrazo, ella esconde su rostro en mi pecho.

**-Porque lloras bombón, no entiendo cual es el **problema – ella me mira como si no entendiera lo que me esta contando.

-**Seiya escuchaste lo que acabo de decir, has prestado atención. Cada mes debo pagar tres veces lo que cobro, de donde demonios voy a sacar el dinero, no puedo hacer el tratamiento**.- me dice exasperada.

-**Bombón yo te pagare el tratamiento** – le digo tranquilamente, y ella abre los ojos como plato y me pega un manotazo en el hombro.

-**Deja de hablar pavadas estrellita** – me dice y se sonríe, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera una broma.

**- Lo digo en serio bombón, déjame ayudarte, déjame acompañarte en esto … o acaso tu amigo no puede ayudarte.-** le digo y de pronto su semblante cambio tomo su rostro en mis manos y la beso desesperadamente, hacia semanas que no estábamos juntos, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, y mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, y cuando estoy por levantarle la remera ella se aparta de mi y se la baja con vergüenza**.- Perdona, no quise incomodarte** - le digo –

-**Perdoname tu** – me dice y se acomoda en su asiento – **aun no estoy preparada para hacer esto.**- me acerco y le robo nuevamente otro beso.

-**No tienes que disculparte conmigo bombón. Perdón pero me es imposible tener mis manos lejos de ti** – le digo pícaramente, y le guiño el ojo. Ella sonríe esta vez con alegría**.- vamos te llevo a tu casa** – ella asiente y lentamente abandonamos nuestro lugar.

* * *

><p>POV SERENA<p>

Ahora ya no había secreto, el ya sabia que no podía tener hijos, que no servia para formar una familia, aunque me sorprendió mucho que quisiera ayudarme con los medicamentos. Una luz de esperanza se había encendido, pero al decirme_ "**… o acaso tu amigo no puede ayudarte."**,_ esa luz se apago rápidamente, es un gran y buen amigo, simplemente eso, ahora lo se.

* * *

><p>Bueno y que les pareció este capitulo….la verdad como comente al principio de la historia es parte de mi vida la que estoy pasmando aquí en esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Y agarrensen que a partir del próximo capitulo se pondrá mas triste aun, no me maten pero quiero plasmar cada sentimiento que he sentido junto a mi Seiya….

Ahora si les agradezco nuevamente que estén leyéndome y les mando un beso a todos…..

Hasta el proximo


	9. Cap 8 Malos Entendidos

Hola! Si he vuelto, regrese para poder terminar esta historia, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, les aviso que hay contenido lemon, y por supuesto recordarles que los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi y solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento no lucrativos.

Espero les guste este capitulo

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8 Malos entendidos<span>

POV SERENA

Al final del asunto no fue necesario que Seiya me prestara el dinero, conseguí que el seguro médico me lo cubriera. Me sentía aliviada, dado que soy una persona que no le gusta estar dependiendo de otro.

Los meses que duro el tratamiento mi estrellita y yo la pasamos a lo grande, recuerdo el día que paso a buscarme por casa después de empezar a tratarme…..

_Recuerdo_

_**-¿y entonces…. A donde me llevas?**__ Le pregunte ya que se estaba comportando muy enigmático._

_**-Ya te lo dije bombón, no te diré nada, sino se arruinara la sorpresa**__.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa. La vista panorámica de la ciudad era realmente hermosa, era una tarde como hacía tiempo no teníamos, con mucho sol y sin viento. Eran de esos días que había que aprovechar._

_Llegamos a un mirador conocido, donde las parejas iban a darse mimos, desde que me había operado aun no habíamos intimado, y la verdad me asustaba estar en aquel lugar, cuando estaciono el auto quede mirándolo – __**Seiya, yo aún no….-**__ pero no me dejo continuar poso un dedo sobre mis labios._

_-__**Descálzate y acompáñame**__ – me animo haciéndolo el primero. Yo lo imite. Se bajó del auto y se dirigió a mi puerta, galantemente abrió la puerta y extendió su mano, pose la mía sobre la suya y me saco de un tirón del auto, empezó a correr llevándome arrastras con el, corríamos sobre la arena, ahora entiendo porque me hizo descalzar, reíamos y disfrutábamos del sol que nos iluminaba la piel._

_Llegamos a un punto en donde los juncos de la playa formaban un circulo, y allí en medio había una manta extendida en el piso, con una hielera, dentro un Champagne dos copas, y un regalo en medio, lo observo sorprendida por aquel gesto que me dejo atónita. El tenia una sonrisa completamente iluminada. – __**Bienvenida de vuelta bombón**__-me dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en mis labios. Cerre los ojos grabando aquel bello momento que la vida me estaba dando. Nos sentamos y disfrutamos abrazados del sol y de la bebida helada._

_Fin del recuerdo._

Aquella tarde no hicimos nada pero fue tan especial y tan hermosa que quedara grabado por siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón, no importa el tipo de relación que tenemos, que el nunca formalizara conmigo, son esos gestos que tiene los que me hacen enamorarme cada vez mas de el. Aunque se nunca será mío.

Pero de alguna forma lo es, la primera noche que nos entregamos luego de la operación algo se despertó en mi…..

_Recuerdo_

_El teléfono no para de sonar, Seiya insiste con los mensajes, y yo ya no puedo seguir dilatando esto, prefiero que me vea ahora para así ver si aceptara mi cuerpo con esta maldita cicatriz._

_-__**Hola estrellita **__– conteste sabiendo que era el, se escucha del otro lado un suspiro de alivio._

_-__**Bombón, tu si que me tienes de los pelos**__ – larga una carcajada –__** creí que no me atenderías jamás.**_

_**-Es que he estado muy ocupada.**_

_**-Bueno ya no importa bombón, que te parece si esta noche te paso a buscar – me pregunta galantemente, y como resistirme.**_

_**-Te espero – **__colgué el teléfono y comencé a buscar que ponerme, quería estar hermosa para cuando me viera, quería que de alguna forma todo lo llevara de la mejor manera y no se espantara cuando me viera. Encontré un vestido entallado negro con encaje, bien corto, me puse unos tacos con plataforma también negro, al menos esto disimula los kilos que eh aumentado._

_A las once de la noche escucho el claxon, me despido de mi familia y voy a su encuentro, galantemente baja del auto me abre la puerta no sin antes contemplarme._

_-__**Estas preciosa esta noche bombón**__ – me sonrojo y el besa mi mano mientras ingreso al auto. Sube rápidamente y emprendemos la marcha. Mientras vamos andando disfrutamos de unas cervezas heladas. Luego de un rato veo que toma un camino que se dónde conduce. Al llegar al hotel pide una habitación especial, los nervios me carcomen, el hormigueo en mi estómago se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. El me queda viendo – __**Si quieres nos regresamos**__- me dice y yo tomando fuerzas._

_-__**Quiero hacerlo**__ – le respondo._

_Entramos a la estancia, hay una cama enorme y redonda frente a nosotros, la luz es tenue y por lo bajo se escucha las melodiosa vos de mi Seiya es su nuevo hit, yo sonrío y lo miro, el se acerca lentamente, coloca un mechón que ha escapado de mi peinado detrás de mi oreja y acaricia mi rostro._

**_-La escribí para ti bombón, esto es lo que quiero-_**

_Close your eyes, make a wish / cierra tus ojos y pide un deseo_

_And blow out the candlelight / y sopla la velita_

_For tonight is just your night / porque esta noche es tu noche_

_Escucho que el comienza también a cantarla mientras va regando unos dulces besos por mi cuello sus manos acarician mis hombros yo cierro los ojos dejándome envolver por esta fantástica sensación._

_We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night / vamos a celebrar toda la noche_

_Pour de wine, light the fire / sirve el vino y enciende el fuego_

_Girl your wish is my command / Nena tus deseos son ordenes para mi_

_De pronto posa sus manos en mi cintura y me hace girar, apoyando su gran erección en mi trasero, corre mi cabello y comienza a besar mi cuello, luego mis hombros y lentamente va levantándome el vestido con suaves caricias, yo levanto los brazos para facilitarle e trabajo._

_I submit to your demands / me someto a tus demandas_

_I´ll do anything, Girl you need only ask / Hare lo que sea, nena lo que nesecites solo preguntalo_

_Chorus / Coro_

_I'll make love to you / te hare el amor_

_Like you want me to / como tu quieras_

_And I'll hod you tight / y te sostendre fuerte_

_Baby all through the night / bebe toda la noche_

_Pronto el vestido queda tirado en el piso, y el comienza a bajar sus besos por mi espalda, luego por mis nalgas y presiona mis caderas con sus Fuertes manos, me dejo llevar toda mi intimidad se encuentra mojada, extasiada, esperando poder sentirlo, lentamente me gira y comienza a subir su recorrido de besos, besa mi intimidad por sobre la braga, bajo la Mirada asustada por lo que vera, se detiene un momento y al ver la cicatriz una sonrisa dolorida se dibuja en su rostro, la acaricia y la cubre de besos, una lagrima cae por mis mejillas, pero la felicidad me llena, es tan dulce conmigo._

_I'll make love to you / te hare el amor_

_When your want me to / como quieras que o haga_

_And i will not let go / y no te dejare ir_

_Till you tell me to / hasta que me digas que lo haga._

_Sigue subiendo con esos adictivos besos, siento que me estallara el cuerpo, y llega a mis pechos, comienza con pequeños besos sobre el izquierdo y de pronto aumenta la intensidad succionando con fuerza poso mi mano sobre su cabeza incitándolo a que aumente la intensidad, y con sus dos manos toma mis pechos e intercala la succión, primero uno, luego el otro, y así hasta que un gemido de glorioso placer escapa de mis labios termina subiendo hasta que llega a mis labios, su lengua comienza a explorar mi boca desaforadamente y yo me abrazo a él, apoyando mi pelvis en su bulto, rodea mi cintura y me levanta en el aire, camina conmigo en brazos hasta llegar a la cama en donde me deposita lentamente, sonríe y acaricia mi rostro, sigue cantando mientras vuelve a besarme todo el cuerpo, llegando a mis bragas que comienza a quitar de pronto siento su tibia y experta lengua por mi clítoris, me agarro de la cama como puedo retorciéndome de placer mientras su lengua explora cada parte de mi vagina._

_Girl relax, let's go slow / Nena relájate, vayamos despacio_

_I ain't got nowhere to go / No tengo que ir a ninguna parte_

_I'm just gonna concéntrate on you / solo voy a concentrarme en ti_

_Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night / Nena ya estas lista, será una larga noche_

_Trow your clothes on the floor / arroja tu ropa al piso_

_I'm gonna take my clothes off too / yo hare lo mismo con mi ropa_

_I made plans to be with you / hice planes para estar contigo_

_Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do / Nena pregúntame lo que sea sabes que lo hare._

_Y pronto estallo en un maravilloso orgasmo, satisfecho de dejarme rendida y retorciéndome de placer en la cama, con el pulso acelerado, se quita la remera dejándome ver lo esplendoroso de su cuerpo sonrío y el me guiña el ojo, no sé porque me sonrojo y pronto se quita el pantalón al igual que el bóxer. Apoya su cuerpo sobre el mío, y me besa con fervor haciéndome probar mi propio sabor. Y sin más me penetra con fuerza, un pequeño quejido se escapa de mis labios el me mira preocupado, yo tomo su rostro en mis manos y lo acerco para besarlo, dándole a entender que todo está bien, y comienza con sus embestidas, uno, dos, tres, cuatro….. y así cada vez más fuerte, cada vez con más deseo cargado._

_Chorus / Coro_

_I'll make love to you / te hare el amor_

_Like you want me to / como tu quieras_

_And I'll hod you tight / y te sostendre fuerte_

_Baby all through the night / bebe toda la noche_

_I'll make love to you / te hare el amor_

_When your want me to / como quieras que o haga_

_And i will not let go / y no te dejare ir_

_Till you tell me to / hasta que me digas que lo haga._

_De pronto todo el deseo, toda la necesidad el uno del otro estalla y ambos llegamos juntos al orgasmo, yo grito su nombre y el ahoga un grito besando mi hombro, y caigo en la cuenta en que nuevamente no nos hemos cuidado, y pronto siento todo su liquido de éxtasis en mi interior. Y recibo todo su peso sobre mí, ambos estamos con la respiración acelerada, intentamos recuperar el aliento, el levanta su rostro y sus zafiros se posan sobre los míos, besa mi nariz delicadamente.- __**No sabes cuánto anhelaba sentirte así bombón**__ – me dice en forma tierna y cierra los ojos y apoya su frente a la mía, yo deseo decirle, no sabes cuánto te amo y te he extrañado, pero de hacerlo perdería esto maravilloso que tengo y decido callar._

_Baby tonight is your night / bebe esta noche es tu noche_

_And i will do you right / y lo hare bien_

_Just make a wish on your night / solo pide un deseo en tu noche_

_Anything that you ask/ cualquier cosa que preguntes_

_I will give you the love of your life / te dare el amor de tu vida._

_Chorus/coro….._

_Y escucho aquella frase y pienso si será realmente así, y si le pregunto que siente por mí... pero no, prefiero esperar, prefiero disfrutar esto. Sale de mi interior recostándose a mi lado, yo me quedo mirando el espejo del techo que me ha dado una hermosa imagen. Él apoya su cabeza en su brazo y me mira mientras acaricia mi cicatriz.-__**Estas bien bombón**__- me pregunta yo cierro los ojos, dándome cuenta que tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Volteo a mirarlo.- __**Estupendamente bien estrellita**__- le digo más que feliz, y pronto me agarra de la cintura y hace que me siente a horcajadas sobre él…será una larga noche._

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

Desde aquella noche no hemos parado de estar juntos, en la intimidad, pero en el día a día frente al resto somos solo amigos. Lo amo, y lo quiero a mi lado, pero también está el hecho en que necesito mas, el tiempo se me acaba, ya en quince días termino el tratamiento y será mi única oportunidad de buscar un hijo, sé que soy joven que apenas tengo veinticuatro años, pero es lo que más anhelo.

POV SEIYA

Como ha pasado el tiempo, mañana ya se cumplen los nueve meses de tratamiento de mi bombón, la verdad que lo hemos pasado de maravilla, pronto la sorprenderé. Ayer mientras hablábamos me conto que se ira a pasar las fiestas fuera de la ciudad. Eso la verdad me entristece, desde que nos conocimos, todas las navidades la hemos pasad juntos, aunque haya sido después de las doce, pero esta vez no la tendremos, pero no importa es nuestra última noche juntos y luego no nos veremos por un mes, será un mes largo, sin poder tenerla cerca, sin poder sentirla.

**-¿Me extrañaras de verdad?-** vuelve a preguntarme

**-Sabes que si bombón, espero que este mes se pase rápido.**

**-Yo espero lo mismo** – me dice ella mientras se arroja a mis brazos haciendo que nuestras bocas vuelvan a encontrarse.

Los días pasa rápidamente, esta lejanía de bombón me ha hecho darme cuenta que es lo que quiero, que es lo que deseo, y estar con ella toda la vida, no importa lo que ella piense de tener una relación estable, tengo que decírselo, tiene que asumir que es amor lo que ambos sentimos. Si finalmente lo asumí, me llevo cuatro largos años asumirlo ahora lo se.

Llega la navidad, y mi bombón está lejos, la extraño, y pasada las doce de la noche la llamo

**-Hola estrellita feliz navidad** – me dice alegremente.

**-Feliz navidad bombón, como has estado** – le pregunto y emocionada me cuenta todo lo que ha hecho en estos días y con gusto la escucho.

**- Gracias por llamarme, me has sorprendido –**

**- No tienes que agradecerme es que cada año la pasábamos juntos a esta hora**.- ella comienza a reír- **Bombón, hay algo que tengo que decirte** – le digo seriamente de pronto, pero no creo que sea algo que le deba decir por teléfono y me callo, de pronto su voz se escucha preocupada.

**-Que sucede Seiya –** y me quedo pensando, mejor la sorprendo cuando venga.

**-Mejor lo hablamos cuando vuelvas bombón, será lo mejor**.- puedo sentir como ella cambio el tono. No se esperaba esto.

-**Bueno, cuando vuelva hablamos, te mando un beso estrellita**- y pronto corta la llamada, intento llamarla nuevamente pero las líneas se encuentran colapsadas por las fiestas. Desisto luego lo intentare.

Los días van pasando, con bombón nos enviamos mensajes, llega año nuevo, ya estamos en el 2004, increíble, solo quedan 15 días y tendré a mi afrodita nuevamente, podre decirle todo lo que la amo y espero que acepte mi proposición.

Hoy bombón ha llegado, Mina me lo confirmo cuando la encontré en el supermercado, corrí a mi casa quería pegarme una ducha rápida antes de ir a su encuentro.

**-Hijo estas bien** – me pregunta mi madre al ver lo torpemente que me visto.

-**Bombón ha llegado** – le digo con una sonrisa, ella sonríe.

**-Dale mis saludos**- me dice mientras se retira dejándome solo en el cuarto.

Corro hacia mi coche acelero y voy a buscarla, llego al lugar donde siempre acostumbro y toco el claxon….. una…. Dos…tres….veinte veces, y no sale, llevo veinte minutos esperándola, tomo el celular, marco su número y no para de sonar….ella no me atiende, que está sucediendo, no lo entiendo. Acelero al máximo haciendo chirriar las ruedas, voy a casa y entro hecho una furia dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta. Mi madre me queda observando, voy a mi cuarto, tomo el teléfono e intento discar a su número, no me atiende, vuelvo a intentar a su celular y el maldito mensaje "se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura" me hace explotar y estallo el teléfono contra la pared, me tiro rendido en mi cama, mi madre se asoma posándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

**-Por dios hijo que te sucede** – me dice mientras yo quito los brazos de mi rostro y ella observa con angustia que los tengo inyectados en lágrimas.

-**Es bombón mamá**- le digo y ella se sienta en mi cama tratando de calmarme.

-**Han discutido** – pregunta ella extrañada, sabiendo que en todos estos años jamás lo hicimos. Yo la observo.

-**Ojala, aunque sea eso significaría que la he visto, pero no me atiende, la llame, la fui a buscar y ahora me apago el teléfono, no se que le sucede, este último tiempo a estad distanciada, y ahora ni siquiera me aviso que llego**-

-**Quizás llego cansada del viaje hijo, después de todo son tres días de viaje**- ella intenta consolarme, pero sé que algo no va bien- pero dime, porque estas así, no lo entiendo.

-**es que me di cuenta que la amo mamá, todo este tiempo la he estado amando, y por estúpido nunca se lo dije, y estaba esperando ansioso que llegara para decírselo, para pedirle que se quede a mi lado, que me dé la oportunidad de amarla, de tener una familia juntos-** veo que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de emoción.

**-hasta que te diste cuenta hijo** – me dice mientras me abraza y yo quedo sorprendido, me aparto de ella y quedo mirándola – **desde la primera vez que vino a casa me di cuenta que es muy grande el amor que ambos se profesan**.- le sonrío, ella siempre fue tan intuitiva, porque no pude verlo antes. Así nos quedamos durante horas hablando, confesándole todo lo que viví con bombón.

POV SERENA

Nos encontrábamos con mi familia cenando y bebiendo en noche buena, todo era risas. Lo estábamos pasando genial, mis primas estaban eufóricas con nuestra visita.

**-entonces Serena cuéntanos** – me dice Rei mientras se acomoda para escuchar bien, ella es mi prima preferida, siempre nos hemos llevado de maravilla y ha sido mi confidente a la distancia.- **Que piensas hacer** –

-**No lo se Rei, todo este tiempo ha sido dulce conmigo, pero nunca quiso formalizar, yo ya tengo veinticuatro años y quiero formar una familia, es el momento justo como dijo la doctora.-** recordando que ya ha llegado el momento.

-**Si me lo preguntas a mi yo iría por ahí tranquila, total no importa de quien quedes embarazada prima, lo importante es que lo hagas** – me dice Neherenia, mi prima del medio, ella me hace reír con eso**- Hay en serio prima, porque no le das la oportunidad al amigo de mi hermano, hoy llamo preguntando si tu estarías, lo dejaste nockeado**.- me confirma y yo me rio, sabiendo que ambos sentimos una conexión.

**-No lo se chicas, es que allá, esta Seiya y….**-quedo pensativa y entonces Rei me anima.

**-Escucha acaso no dijiste que querías algo serio que querías algo formal** – me pregunto y yo quedo observándola, se que tiene razón.

**-Lo pensare**- les dije y ellas se emocionaron.

La comida y la bebida siguió corriendo, el reloj sonó las doce y todos brindamos con emoción y alegría. De pronto mi celular sonó, mire la pantalla y sentía que mi corazón estallaría de emoción, era Seiya….

**-Hola estrellita feliz navidad** – le digo llena de alegría por recibir su llamado

**-Feliz navidad bombón, como has estado-** me pregunta.

-**Hay no lo creerás estrellita, hemos ido al parque de diversiones mas grande del país, la pasamos estupendo, también tuvimos la entrega de diplomas de una de mis primas, y recorrimos unos lugares bellísimos, hacia tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien**.- de pronto me doy cuenta no paro de hablar entonces paro de pronto**- Gracias por llamarme, me has sorprendido – **

**- No tienes que agradecerme es que cada año la pasábamos juntos a esta hora**.- me hecho a reír recordando que será el primer año después de los últimos en que no hacemos el amor desaforadamente en navidad- **Bombón, hay algo que tengo que decirte** – me dice de pronto y el miedo me envuelve, o no, pero si recién hace diez días que me fui, que tonta soy, intento sonar despreocupada

**-Que sucede Seiya –** y un silencio ocupa todo, ahora lo se, ha conocido algo, es la forma en que siempre me ha planteado cuando conocía a alguna fulana nueva, y es de pronto me parte el corazón al medio.

**-Mejor lo hablamos cuando vuelvas bombón, será lo mejor**.- no puedo creerlo, que estúpida soy, ya no puedo, ya no más.

-**Bueno, cuando vuelva hablamos, te mando un beso estrellita**- y corte la llamada, no puedo seguir soportando esto, ya no…. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir a corros, mi prima Rei se acerca a mi.

**-Sere que te sucede**- me pregunta compartiendo mi angustia, la miro y me abrazo a ella, y le cuento- **Oh, cuanto lo siento, pero quizás sea una señal, tienes toda una vida por delante, eres hermosa y puedes tener al hombre que quieras, no te dejes envolver mas por todo esto.**

Ella tiene razón, era hora de comenzar de nuevo, y como si el destino me estuviera dando una señal, llego el amigo de mi primo, Darien estaba aquí.

Es un poco serio, pero muy atento, habla mucho de política, sabe mucho. Me hace sentir como una diosa, halagándome en todo momento. Llevamos diez días viéndonos y la pasamos bien, no es lo mismo que con Seiya, no es divertido ni romántico o espontaneo, pero me respeta y me ha demostrado lo mucho que está interesado en mi.

Ha llegado el momento de irnos, el vino a pasar la noche conmigo para poder despedirse. Toma mi rostro con sus fuertes manos apoyando su frente a la mía.

-**Princesa, dime que volverás a mi** – me dice cerrando los ojos, yo sucumbo, cierro los ojos y se que al darle una respuesta estaré terminando todo con Seiya, daré finalmente **vuelta la página, pero esta es una oportunidad que la vida me está presentando.- Serena, en estos días diste vuelta mi mundo, me has enseñado mucho pero sobre todo, me has enseñado lo que se siente ser querido, te amo Serena **– y ahí estaba esas palabras que siempre quise escuchar, pero en otros labios, este joven que apenas conozco me estaba diciendo que me amaba, en solo tres semanas, que más puede pedir una chica, se que no es mi estrellita, pero ahora tenía que seguir adelante.

-**Yo también te amo Darien, volveré pronto**.- ahí estaba, se lo dije, sé que era una mentira pero al menos tenia un hombre que me amaba.

Subí al vehículo y mi padre arranco, mis ojos comenzaron hacer de la suya he inevitablemente comencé a llorar. Mi madre volteo a verme. A ella no le simpatizaba Darien.

**-Hija no tienes que lamentarte, en cuanto llegues te verás con Seiya y lo olvidaras, fue solo un amor de verano**. – Ella no es ninguna tonta, hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta lo que sucedía entre Seiya y yo, y sabía que tenía razón, cuando lo tuviera en frente caería en sus encantos, pero no puedo, no quiero lastimar a Darien, y tampoco quiero quedar sola. Ya había tomado la decisión, y no cambiaría de parecer, pero para que eso sucediera jamás tendría que volver a verlo.

Cuando habíamos llegado a nuestra primera parada decidí llamar a Mina, y le conté todo sobre Darien y la decisión que había tomado.

-**Pero acaso estás loca **– me dijo a gritos, sabía que lo decía más sabiendo lo que conllevaría esta relación que por mi propia felicidad – **eres una estúpida amiga por no darte cuenta que Seiya está muerto contigo, sabes que te ama**.-me reafirma

**-No Mina, con él solo la paso bien, jamás tendremos algo serio, y el tiempo me apremia**.- ella sigue blasfemando, quizás algún dia logre entenderme.

Seiya no paraba de mandarme mensajes, le respondía algunos, pero de manera distante. Tenia que comenzar con el alejamiento definitivo.

Cuando llegamos, a casa Mina vino rápidamente, le mostré fotos de Darien, vio lo parecido a Seiya que era, y se burlaba diciéndome que busque a alguien parecido para compensarlo. No estaba de acuerdo con la relación que estaba comenzando, pero estaba conmigo como buena amiga que es.

Por la noche estaba recostada en mi alcoba cuando de pronto escucho el claxon, ese que cada vez en estos últimos cuatro años hacia que mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho, y el muy traidor lo volvía hacer, sentía como mi estómago se revoloteaba, no podía ser, ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, solo sabiendo que se encontraba allí fuera y mi cuerpo ya lo reclamaba. Me asome sin que pudiera verme desde afuera y allí estaba, esperándome, pero no podía, debía hacerlo, no quería enfrentar el saber que él está con otra, ni tampoco tenía las agallas para decirle que yo también conocí a alguien, que me entregue a otro hombre por despecho, para llenar el vacío y el dolor de saberlo en otros brazos.

Lleva veinte minutos tocando el claxon, de pronto mi celular comienza a sonar, miro la pantalla, es él….. no lo atiendo, no podría soportar escucharlo, de pronto escucho chirriar de las ruedas y el auto alejándose, me tiro a la cama y lloro desconsoladamente, comienza a sonar el teléfono de mi cuarto, dejo que suene, y apago el celular antes de que pueda seguir llamándome, mi pequeña hermana entra a la habitación y al ver mi estado se sienta a mi lado.

**-Sere hay algo que no entiendo** – me dice Rini mientras me escrudiña con la mirada- **porque no saliste cuando vino Seiya y te pones a llorar** – pobre pequeña, lo que le falta aprender del amor.

-**Lloro porque extraño a Darien, y no salí con Seiya porque ahora tengo novio pequeña y no puedo salir con otros chicos **– ella asiente y se queda pensativa.

-**Ya no amas a Seiya** – me pregunta y siento como mi corazón se desgarra sabiendo la verdad…siempre lo amaré. Quedo mirándola y niego con la cabeza, ella se para y sale ofendida**- Para mi es mas guapo Seiya** – dice y se marcha, me roba una sonrisa aquello.

Los días fueron pasando, Seiya seguía insistiendo llamándome, cambie de trabajo para que no pueda encontrarme fácilmente, se que nunca se presentara en casa, pero no entiendo porque teniendo a otra sigue insistiendo una y otra vez. Los días se transformaron en meses, y los meses en un año, Darien me propuso casamiento, tuvimos una bella fiesta de compromiso. Mi padre estaba contento, él era un hombre de bien, trabajador, educado, y se llevaban de diez, cuando nos comprometimos tomamos la decisión de vivir juntos, ya que este último año nos pasamos viajando de un lado a otro para poder vernos, y decidimos que sea en su ciudad, me iría, era la única forma de poder hacer mi vida sin poder cruzármelo. Aun lo pensaba, aun lo amaba, ni siquiera un príncipe encantador como Darien podía borrar el amor tan inmenso que sentía por aquella estrella, una estrella fugaz, que ilumino mis días…

Faltaban unos días para irme definitivamente, mi pequeña Rini lloraba en todos los rincones, estaba desconsolada y dolida conmigo, decía que la estaba abandonando, y en parte era cierto. Mina por su parte seguía insistiéndome que era una locura.

-**Tienes que terminar con esto Sere, no lo entiendes Seiya no está con nadie, esta solo desde hace un año y no para de buscarte y llamarte, es que acaso no te das cuenta**- Ella era así de enamoradiza, se sentía la diosa del amor y quería que todos estuvieran con sus almas gemelas, y según Seiya y yo lo éramos. Pero yo sabía que no era así, él jamás me amo.

Estaba haciendo unas compras, cuando al levantar la mirada me encuentro con Setsuna, ella al verme soltó los productos que llevaba y me abrazo con añoranza.

**-Oh, pequeña que hermoso verte** – me dice emocionada, nos separamos de aquel abrazo.

-**Set como estas, tanto tiempo **– y mi corazón comienza aumentar su ritmo, no puedo creerlo, mi corazón sabe que voy a tener noticias de él no puedo estar tan obsesionada con ese hombre.

-**Que paso hija, porque ya no has venido**-entonces un poco avergonzada por haberla defraudada, le enseño mi mano y ella queda observando el anillo.- **Oh!-** es lo único que dice y baja la mirada – **eso le romperá el corazón**- me dice y quedo atónita al escuchar aquello.

-**No lo creo Set, el siempre hizo su vida, y nosotros solo fuimos…..como decirlo…. Un touch and go…. Darien me ama **– le digo intentando sonreír, pero me cuesta porque yo misma me estoy mintiendo y me duele. Ella sonríe con tristeza.-

-**Puedo pedirte algo antes que te vayas** – me dice tomando mis manos, y asiento, no puedo negarle nada a esta mujer- **pasa por casa, aunque sea despídete** – no podía creerlo, me estaba pidiendo que hiciera lo que hace un año levo evitando, verlo…. Pero tenia razón, de esa forma podría enfrentar mi miedo y demostrar que amo a Darien. Que hice una buena elección.

-**Por supuesto Set, pasare antes de marcharme.-** Me despedí de aquella elegante mujer, como pude prometerle aquello, hay dios ya comenzaba con los retorcijones.

Faltaban solo dos días para irme, tome coraje y golpee la puerta, Setsuna enseguida atendió,

**-Oh pequeña has venido**- me dice con alegría y me abraza.

**-Te prometí que lo haría** – le digo guiñándole el ojo. De pronto unos pasos apresurados se escuchan y allí aparece, de pronto crei que me daría un infarto, mi corazón comenzó a galopar fuertemente, un hormigueo inmenso comenzó mi estómago recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, no podía ser cierto, porque me pregunto una y otra vez en mi interior, y corre hacia mí y me levanta en el aire haciéndome girar, y siento aquel maravilloso roce como quema todo mi cuerpo, esto no está bien, esto no puede pasarme a mí, porque sigo enamorada de él. Le sonrió con tristeza miro hacia el suelo y le pido de manera amale.- **Bájame por favor** – y lentamente me pone nuevamente en el piso.

-**Quieres tomar el té Serena, hay pastel de fresas** – me ofrece amablemente su madre, siempre tan atenta y ahora sé que desesperadamente para que yo cambie de opinión.

-**te lo agradezco Set, pero estoy con poco tiempo** – le digo y ella asiente luego me giro y lo miro al pecho, no tengo el coraje en estos momentos de ver a sus zafiros**- Podemos hablar?**- le digo con timidez, el asiente yo me despido de aquella encantadora mujer y salimos, veo que cambio el auto- **Veo que siguen siendo tu debilidad **– le digo porque siempre el mismo auto distinto modelo. Nos subimos al coche y arrancamos, voy observando el lugar los paisajes, extrañare todo esto. Pienso y pienso en cómo decirle todo, como mentirle, pero lo mas importante, como hacer para que me crea.

Dobla a la derecha y pronto reconozco, nuestro lugar, aquel silencioso lugar que tantas veces fue testigo de nuestras entregas. Los nervios me invaden, juego con mis manos, impaciente y ansioso.

**-Cómo has estado bombón** – me pregunta y tan solo de escuchar su melodiosa voz mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

I could hardly belive it / casi no podia creerlo

When I heard the news today / cuando escuche la noticia hoy

I had to come and get it straight from you / tuve que venir y escucharlo de ti

They said you were leavin / dicen que te vas

Someone's swept your heart away / que alguien te ha destrozado el Corazon.

Sin pronunciar palabras levanto mi mano izquierda, y le enseño mi anillo de compromiso, un delicado anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de luna creciente, su cara de asombro me rompe el alma

**-Seiya, me he comprometido, me marcho de la ciudad en dos días, me casare en otro lado** – el mira al volante y sacude su cabeza y vuelve hacia mi.

-**Ya no hagas bromas bombón, te conozco** – me dice de forma galante – **si realmente eso fuera a suceder no estarías tan triste **– y ahí se va mi intento porque me crea, porque debo ser tan transparente. Las malditas lagrimas me engañan y empiezan a inundar mis mejillas, y parece que él ha descubierto todo – **No bombón, tú me amas** – me dice afirmando lo que no me permite decir mi cabeza – **estas sufriendo diciéndome esto porque tú me amas** – vuelve a insistir, y yo intento tomar fuerzas de donde no puedo y vuelvo a mentirle.

-**No seiya, ya no te amo, eso fue hace algún tiempo, pero ya no** – porque…porque es tan difícil terminar todo esto.

From the look upon your face, i see it's true / por el aspect de tu rostro veo que es cierto.

So tell me all about it, tell me about the plans you're makin / entonces dime todo acerca de eso, dime que planes tienes.

Then tell me one thing more before i go / luego dime una cosa mas antes de irme.

Chorus/coro

Tell me how am i suppose to live without you / dime como hare para vivir sin ti

Now that I've been lovin you so long/ ahora que he estado amandote tanto tiempo

how am i suppose to live without you / como hare para vivir sin ti

how am I soppose to carry on / como se supone que seguire

when all that I've been livin for is gone / cuanto todo por lo que he vivido se va

**-Mientes se que mientes entonces**- me dice el golpeando una y otra vez e volante del auto, yo no podía parar de llorar, es tan doloroso todo esto, y de pronto…

-**Te amo bombón, todos estos años te he amado, eres quien hace girar mi mundo, eres mi sol que alegra e ilumina mis mañanas, la luna que brilla llenándome de sueños. Te amo con toda el alma**- cuando escuche aquello no podía creerlo, porque, porque esperaste tanto tiempo para decirme esto, porque ahora, y de pronto me doy cuenta que el también esta llorando.

-**No me lo digas ahora, no me hagas sufrir mas, quizás me amaste pero ya es tarde-** no podía pedirle nada, ninguna explicación, ningún reproche, porque sabia que lo lastimaría mas.

-**No bombon, no es tarde, quédate** – me grita – **te juro que te hare la mujer mas feliz de todo el universo** –me asegura mientras toma mis manos rozándome las piernas- **No me dejes, no ahora que te tengo Serena **–Jamás me había llamado así, el estaba poniéndose demasiado serio, se esta abriendo por completo, pero hacerlo ahora ya es muy tarde. No puedo lastimar a Darien, ni tampoco puedo volver a algo que no es seguro.

-**Estas equivocado, tu ya no me tienes, ahora llévame a la ciudad por favor** – le suplique sabiendo que en cualquier momento cometería una estupidez, el esta diciéndome todo esto porque sabe que ya no podrá entretenerse conmigo, sabe que ha perdido a su amigovia…..- **Seiya, ahora estoy con él me hace feliz y quiere formar una familia, sabes que es lo que siempre he anhelado, y el es capaz de dármelo.**

**-Yo puedo darte todo eso y mas bombón entiéndelo, n hay nadie mas que tu para mi, yo quiero hacerte feliz, que tengamos muchos hijos, quiero envejecer a tu lado, solo yo puedo hacerte inmensamente feliz el resto de tus días**- escuchar todas aquellas declaraciones desesperadas por no perderme me hacen querer golpearlo.

-**Basta Seiya, dices todo esto ahora porque sabes que me perdiste, que ya no me tendrás a tu antojo cuando se te de la gana de tener algo**.- lo sorprendo con mis palabras.

I didn't come here for cryin / no vine aquí para llorar

Didn't come here to brake down / tampoco para quebrarme

It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end / solo mi sueño que esta llegando a su final.

And how ca I blame you / como voy a culparte

When I bouild my world around / cuando construe mi mundo a tu alrededor

The hope that one day we'd so much more than friends / la esperanza que algun dia fueramos mas que amigos.

And I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming / y no quiero saber el precio que debere pagar por sonar

-**No es cierto** – me dice acariciando mi rostro – **es que acaso no te habías dado cuenta que quería formar una familia contigo, porque crees que después de aquello deje de cuidarme, porque crees que iba siempre cuando tu me lo pedias, te espere cuando te fuiste de vacaciones, te pedí que quería hablar contigo, para decirte todo esto, seguí buscándote, llamándote, y tu no me diste la oportunidad de poder decírtelo**.- y ahí caí en la cuenta, no podía creerlo, yo pensaba que el iba a dejarme, y el esperándome para decirme que me amaba, ahora sentía que mi corazón ya no latía, lo perdí todo, no me di cuenta, pero ahora ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde

* * *

><p>Bueno y que les pareció?<p>

Si lo se lo se me tarde una eternidad en subirlo, pero la verdad es que estaba buscando la forma de plasmar este momento tan doloroso.

Los temas que puse aquí son

Boyz II Men ILL MAKE LOVE TO YOU

Michael Bolton how am I soppose to live without you

Espero sus comentarios, pronto actualizare, lo prometo. Besos a todas/os


End file.
